Medio Goblin
by MartaMasked
Summary: Jareth le propone a Toby ser el Rey, pero este le rechaza. Enfadado, Jareth lo hace desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Mientras crece, la hija de Toby ve goblins a su alrededor y se lo mantiene callado. Un fin de semana viaja a la casa de sus abuelos y su tia Sarah le regala un libro rojo. Anna manda a su prima al laberinto y tendrá que recorrerlo. Pero ya nada es igual.Ver cap 1
1. Elea es un incordio

**Jareth impone a Toby que sea el proximo Rey de los Goblins. El joven rehusa y Jareth lo hace desaparecer del mapa. Años más tarde, su hija Anna a crecido. Tiene que ir de visita a casa de su tia Sarah y de sus primos. Sarah le regala un libro llamado ''El laberinto'', porque intuye que su sobrina es medio Goblin. Anna se enfada con su prima Elea y la manda al laberinto. Ahora debe atravesarlo, pero tambien debe arreglar unos asuntos del pasado...**

****Bien, lo primero es grcias por leer. Segundo, el primer capitulo es así como para conocer un poco a la joven, depsues ya biene la historia. Tercero, seré por siempre del club Jareth&Sarah y apoyo que estos dos acaben juntos. Cuarto, Anna no será una Mery Sue, está bien lejos de serlo...

No son mios los personajes de Labyrinth.

La mitad de la canción que aqui sale, es de Chris Tara.

* * *

**Medio Goblin**

_Era una noche de tormenta en la ciudad de Nueva York. El ambiente era frio y una temible presencia predominaba el corazón de la gente. Algo estaba pasando en un apartamento al lado de Central Park..._

—_No hagas esto más dificil, Toby. Desde bebe, ves goblins a tu alrededor ¿eso note dice nada? Tienes poder sobre ellos. Eres como ellos. Eres mi heredero._

—_¡No pienso separarme de mi familia!_ —_gritó Toby agarrando fuertemente a un pequeño bebe._ —_¡No ahora que soy padre!_

—_Es tu destino._ —_un rayo cayó del cielo mientras las cortinas ondulaban._ —_No hay más remedio_

—_No._ —_respondió solamente. _

_Jareth sonrió cruelmente._

—_Es una bonita niña. Ya es medio goblin...como tu._

—_Ni se te ocurra tocarla._ —_le desafió Toby._

_Jareth lo miró con gravedad._

—_Como no vengas al laberinto ahora mismo, te haré cambiar de opinión poniéndote boca abajo en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno._

—_No._ —_respondió Toby._

—_Muy bien. Tú lo has querido._

_Jareth chasqueó los dedos y de repente, él y Toby desaparecieron en el aire. La bebe pelirroja cayó como una pluma hasta el suelo mientras lloraba fuertemente con sus puñitos bien apretados._

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOOo

Por fín tenía 16 años. Anna amaba esa edad, pues desde niña ella y sus amigas habían planeado su vida de adolescentes. Acababan de salir del instituto y soltaron sus mochilas en el césped del parque:

—Creí que no se acabaría nunca... —dijo una rubia con ojos saltones.

—Menos mal que hoy ya es viernes, no podía aguantarlo más. —dijo otra morena.

—Pues para mi no ha acabado. —bufó la pelirroja. — ¿Os dais cuenta? Fin de semana familiar. Mi madre y Jack me van a llevar a la casa de mis abuelos. Upper-Nyack, el pueblo más aburrido del mundo. Suerte que hicieron ese centro comercial. —sus amigas rieron comprendiéndola. —Han dicho algo sobre ''Conocer tus raices'' ''Tiempo en familia para adaptarse a la nueva situación'' y todas esas cosas de propaganda que han aprendido en la tele. —todas rieron de acuerdo , allí en Nueva York no había tiempo para esas cosas. —Y además tendré que soportar a mis primos.

—¿Que primos? —preguntó Olga, la rubia, a Anna, la pelirroja.

—Mi primo Aldrian y mi prima Elea. Los hijos de mi tía Sarah.

``Sarah fue la única que me creyó cuando empecé a ver a los goblins´´

—Tu padre y ella se llevaban muy bien ¿No?-preguntó la morena, Raquel.

—Si...-``Ojala hubiera heredado los ojos de mi padre´´ Pensó con pena. Su padre había sido un joven de ojos azules guapísimo, que se enamoró de su madre nada más cumplir los 20. Sin embargo, él desapareció cuando aun era un bebe de pocos días. Desde que era pequeña, veía a los monstruitos esos. ``Pero no, he tenido que heredar los de mi madre. Marrones.´´ — Estaban muy unidos.

—Tu primo está tan muy bueno. —suspiró Olga.

-¡Tiene 23 años! Demasiado para ti.

—Aun así.

—...y me perderé las clases de defensa personal, hoy íbamos a aprender a usar armas comunes. —se quejó otra vez Anna desviando el tema.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no hacía nada más que mover con impaciencia el anillo de su padre. Fue un regalo que le dió su madre de parte de su padre cuando apenas era una niña pequeña, se trataba de un anillo plateado con un ámbar en el centro, el ámbar parecía tener el signo del infinito o algo así por el estilo.

—Bueno, me voy. —saltó Raquel. —Mi madre se enfadará si llego tarde. Adios Olga, suerte Anna.

Sus amigas se despidieron y cada una se fué para su casa.

__oOoOoOoOoOoO

_This is not your home, not your world,_

_not the place where you should be._

_And you understand, deep in your heart,_

_though you didn't want to believe._

_Now you feel so lost in the crowd_

_wondering if this is all,_

_if there's something beyond._

_Beyond these world, beyond this labyrinth,_

_beyond power and eslaves, beyond love and hate._

_Beyond you and me._

_Just let it be,_

_just take my hand and come with me,_

_come with me..._

—¿Anna? ¿Anna, me escuchas? —protestó Karina desde el asiento delantero.—¡Quítate los cascos y escúchame!

Anna resopló y se los quitó. Jack conducía, feliz y contento junto a su esposa.

—¿Que quieres mama? —resopló otra vez.

—La prima Elea y el primo Aldrian van a estar allí. Y me gustaría que te relacionases más con ellos. —hizo una pausa. —Elea y tu erais grandes amigas cuando erais pequeñas, seguro que ahora podéis retomar vuestra amistad. Teneís la misma edad ¿No?

—Ella es dos años menor... —contestó aburrida.

La noche anterior su tía Sarah (por telefono) le había prometido un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial. Decía que era algo que cambiaría su vida y que volvería su mundo del revés, que la ayudaría cuando su mundo se derrumbara...y Anna se había quedado impaciente. Había pensado que alomejor fuese un autógrafo de su músico preferido (Del cual a estado escuchando sus canciones durante todo el viaje) o algún aparato electrónico súper nuevo.

Decidió que le gustaba más su primera conjetura, las letras de las canciones de el cantante parecían tan sinceras, tan reales, como si la cantara directamente para ella.

Siempre la escuchaba cuando tenía (como ella misma llamaba) ''un episodio de locura''. Esta vez los había visto esa mañana. Se estaba lavando los dientes cuando desde el espejo, vio a uno con la boca abierta y pegada a la mampara de la ducha. Se dió tal susto , que se le cayó el cepillo de la boca al suelo y al volver a levantarse, allí no había ningún Goblin.

Su cuarto, era su santuario y salvación. Allí había posters de músicos importantes y fotos de Anna con sus amigas, también había muuuchos libros que casi siempre se trataban de aventuras en épocas medievales y antiguas profecías. Esos eran sus libros preferido, hasta que un dia se cansó de ellos y empezó otro tipo de lectura más adulta. Su santuario estaba siempre desordenado y por eso casi siempre la castigaban sin salir hasta que no lo recogiera.

Lo que más soñaba en esta vida, era poder ir al concierto de su músico preferido. Pero casi nunca los celebraba y no había ninguna foto sobre él, porque declaró que , ''no quiero ser una moda pasajera, quiero que mi mensaje dure otros treinta y cinco años más.''

¿Otros treinta y cinco más? ¿Que pasaba? ¿Llevaba treinta y cinco años tocando? A Anna le daba igual, solo sabía que le encantaba sus canciones y letras. No solo hablaban de temas amorosos, tambien de '' Mujeres emprendedoras'' y ''Fiestas'' . La joven suponía que hablaba de las fiestas que se debían de celebrar en los conciertos, lleno de gentes maquilladas y tatuadas, alcohol y drogas. Por eso no la dejaban nunca ir a ninguno de ellos y era uno de sus mayores deseos.

El nombre musical de el cantante T.G.K. ; este nombre se debía a The Great Korneliouss. El Gran Korneliouss.

Por fin, y después de varias horas de camino, se empezaron a avistar las primeras casitas del pueblo. Hacía ya un montón de años que no iba allí, pero todo le resultaba extrañamente familiar, el sol iluminaba todo el paisaje y se veía que era un buen lugar para vivir. Aquel pueblo le recordaba a un gran camping donde en vez de tiendas de campañas había coquetas casas. El coche se detuvo ante una de estas:

Como todas, tenía un porche iluminado con lamparitas. Solo que esta, tenía un pequeño torreoncito arriba del todo.

N/A: Si veis el final de la pelicula, cuando Jareth se aleja hacia la luna, sale que lo tiene.

—Esta es la casa donde se crió tu padre, Anna. —dijo Jack mientras hacía las maniobras de aparcamiento.

Anna se llevaba bien con él, hacía ya años que le había dicho que podía hablar de su padre porque no le molestaba

Resultaba bonita. Karina sonrió al ver la casa y se acercó al clackson y lo tocó. Tres segundos después salió Aldrian con los brazos extendidos en dirección al coche. Anna contempló a su primo unos segundos:

Había heredado el castaño pelo de su padre y los verdes ojos de su madre. Lucía una ancha camisa blanca y unos vaqueros rectos, y cada cuatro pasos se tenía que quitar el flequillo del pelo.

—¡Tia Karina! —la madre salío del coche y recibió a Aldrian con un abrazo.

—¡Aldrian! Dios mío ¡Que mayor estas!

Jack salió del coche y los dos hombres se dieron la mano.

—Tio Jack, siempre es un placer verte.

—Muchacho, me tienes que enseñar ese nuevo palo de golf que me dijiste por teléfono...

Aldrian habló unos momentos con su tío mientras Anna resoplaba y sacaba su maleta; pensaba donde estarían su tia y su prima. Miró a su alrededor mientras el aire le daba en su pelo semi-naranja .¿Una lechuza? ¿Que hacía allí una lechuza? ¿No eran nocturnas? La muchacha observó volar al ave.

Justo después de pensar eso, Aldrian anduvo hacia ella.

—¿Que tenemos aqui? Bienvenida prima.—se dieron dos besos.

—Hola. —respondió avergonzada.

Aldrian ayudó a su prima con las maletas y después le abrió la puerta de la casa:

La pequeña entrada de la casa estaba amueblada con madera blanca, después se veía un espacioso salón revestido de verde con una mesa marrón con flores en medio. Había cuadros, jarrones y una cómoda. En una pared, colgaba un dorado reloj viejo. Lo unico que allí indicaba que habían cambiado de siglo, era la gran pantalla plana.

—Oh... —murmuró al ver que no encajaba en el ambiente ochentero de aquella casa.

Entonces, sonriente, bajó su cincuentona tia Sarah por las escaleras. Vestía unos pantalones pitillos y una camiseta de propaganda ía el pelo recogído con un moño y estaba completamente llena de polvo.

—¡Anna! —gritó bajando con los brazos abiertos. —¡Deseaba tanto verte...! —la abrazó con toda su fuerza, para despues decirle al oido. —Tengo aun tu regalo de tus _Dieciséis_.

Anna se quedó unos momentos parada y Sarah se volteó hacia su cuñada; sus ojos verdes se veían llenos de energía junto a unas patas de gallo poco marcadas.

—¡Karina! ¡Me alegro de verte!...¡Jack, espero que te dieran ese aumento...!

. .Bla.

—¿Donde duermo? —preguntó Anna a Sarah para irse ya de allí.

—En mi antigua habitación, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Anna subió los peldaños de la escalera mientras oía el parloteo de su madre y Karina, y la charla sobre golf que mantenían Jack y Aldrian.

Entonces, escuchó una voz que venía de alguna habitación.

—...e innumerables fatigas... —agudizó más el oído. —...más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins... —Anna andó lentamente hasta ''su cuarto'' y se asomó a la puerta. —...que tu me has robado. —allí estaba su prima, leyendo un libro rojo en voz alta y con un brazo levantado. —...por que mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya, y mi reino igual de...

—Espera ¿has dicho Goblins?

Elea se dió la vuelta rápidamente, avergonzada por que la hayan espiado.

—Si. —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

Anna se cruzó de brazos.

—Creía que tu no creías en ellos...-sonrió con picardía. Hacía años , Anna le confesó que de vez en cuando veía unos monstruitos; ahora lo mantenía en secreto , y siempre que le desaparecían cosas o había algo fuera de su lugar pensaba ''Malditos goblins...''

Le llevó unos cuantos de segundos a Elea comprender que su prima bromeaba. Ella tenía el pelo igual el de su madre pero cortado por los hombros, los azules ojos de su padre al igual que su corte de cara. También había heredado de él su larga nariz, su alergia al polen de pino y las orejas.

—Solo leía...

—Escenificabas.

—...un extracto de un libro de mi madre. Estamos haciendo limpieza y esto—dijo refiriéndose al libro que descasaba en su mano izquierda. —a salido de entre sus juguetes.

—Am. —Anna observó con curiosidad el cuarto de su tia.

Lo que no le faltaban eran peluches. Si sus padres se quejaban por los de ella, que miraran el de su tia ¡Dios santo! Se acercó con curiosidad a unos libros del Mago de Oz y a un poster de Cats. Desenrolló un largo papel (Como un manuscrito) y vió que se trataba de un cuadro de Escher.

—Raros gustos lo de tu madre. —dijo al final.

—Eran los ochenta. —la justificó Elea.

—Ni en los ochenta nadie tenía un poster de unas escaleras raras.

—Ya lo sé. —contestó la joven mientras le quitaba la imagen de las manos.

Anna volvió a por la maleta y empezó a guardar la ropa en el armario.

—¿¡Pero que te crees que haces! —la gritó Elea.

—Guardar mi ropa.

—¡Eso ya lo veo! ¡Guárdala en tu cuarto!

—Pues para que veas, prima mía, voy a dormir aqui.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo duermo aqui!

—¡Tu madre me lo acaba de decir!

—¡A mi tambien! —protestó Elea con los brazos en jarras.

Justo en ese momento, Sarah entró alarmada por los gritos.

—¡Mama! ¡Dile que yo duermo aquí!

-¡Tita, me lo has dicho ahora mismo!

—Dejar de gritar ya. —habló despacio. —Las dos dormiréis aquí.

—¡No es justo! —replicó Elea.

Anna se quedó sorprendida por el infantil comportamiento de su prima. Sonrió al verse más madura.

—Claro que lo es cariño, tu dormiras en MI cama. La prima dormirá en un colchón inflable.

Elea había desfruncido el entrecejo y había sonreído levemente.

—Visto así...lo veo bien.

``Es su hija. Es normal que la cama sea para ella´´ pensó Anna.

Pero Anna no era de las que se rendían tan fácilmente. Elea había empezado quitándole malamente el poster de escher y ahora se había regocijado en su victoria. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Tita...¿Que era ese regalo que tenías que darme?

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! Espera... —dijo mientras empezaba abuscar algo en la habitación. —...juraría que lo había visto por aqui.

—¿Que buscas mama?

—Un libro rojo...¿lo has visto?

Elea alzó el libro que tenía en la mano y su madre lo miró segundos antes de cogerlo.

—Si es este ¿que hacías con él? Bueno da igual. Esto es para ti Anna. Feliz cumpleaños.

Anna alargó la mano y cogió el fino libro:

Era rojo con unas líneas granates, en letras doradas ponía ''_El Laberinto_''. Anna lo abrió con curiosidad, la letra debía ser de otro tiempo y parecer insuflar vida. Acarició con el dedo las letras y sintió un escalofrió.

—Gracias tia.

Tras varias horas de estar limpiando el cuarto y de sacar y poner ropa, todo estuvo listo.

Jack avisó a Anna para bajar nada más terminó.

—Tesoro, tu madre tu tia y yo vamos a recoger a los abuelos a la residencia, tu prima y tu os teneís que quedar solas durante unas horas.

—Por mi perfecto, pero no sé si a Elea le hará mucha gracia.

—Es tu prima , Anna.

—¡Es una cria!

-Aun así.

Refunfuñando se fué al salón y encendió la tele; al rato todos los adultos salieron de la casa.

Sarah estaba casada con Leo. Él estaba en un viaje de negocios en china y no volvería en un mes. Lo quería mucho, tal vez demasiado, por eso Leo no se la merecía. La verdad, es que él estaba en Vancouver con una mujer de su empresa.

Sarah intuía que algo no marchaba bien en su matrimonio, pero hacia caso omiso y seguía adelante ella sola. Nadie iba a estar a su lado mientras su mundo se derrumbaba.

Había observado a su sobrina con interés: era una chica normal y cualquiera, por lo menos por ahora. No sabía si seguía viendolos o su poder sobre ellos había desvanecido del todo junto a su niñez.

Anna subió al cuarto para coger el libro rojo de su tia. Lo recogído de su cama cuando un monton de trastos apilados se cayeron al suelo.

—Ahora tendré que recogerlo...aunque yo no haya sido. —entonces añadió por lo bajo. —Como seais vosotros... —suspiró. —Un enano, —y lo metió en la caja. —Un monstruito, un...¿Que es esto? —preguntó al aire mientras sostenía un peluche rosa fuerte con una especie de pico. —Da igual, una corona de flores de —se aceró a olerlas. — plastico.

Entonces su mirada se topó con la caja de musica. La cogió con delicadeza y acarició el vestidito de la muñeca, tras unos segundos, le dió cuerda.

Una preciosa musica empezó a inundar el ambiente. Aquella canción era preciosa y también...familiar.

La muchacha probó a ver si podía seguir el ritmo de aquella musica y descubrió que podía tararearla.

Dejó las cosas en su sitio y se acomodó en su cama hinchable.

``Que extraño, ni autor, ni fecha ni nada...´´

Pero tras pensar estó, siguió unas paginas más adelante. Allí, en verso, había las siguientes palabras:

_En alguna parte al borde de tu imaginación_

_hay un Laberinto_

_Se tuerce y gira como malvados pensamientos,_

_y nadie... ningún hombre, mujer o niño..._

_ha alcanzado nunca el centro._

_Allí,_

_dentro de las paredes de la Ciudad de los Goblins,_

_está el castillo de Jareth,_

_el rey de los goblins._

_Los Goblins son asquerosas criaturitas_

_cuyo mayor deleite es robar bebés_

_y convertirlos en goblins_

_Pero esto solo puede ocurrir_

_si tú lo deseas._

_Debes pronunciar las palabras adecuadas_

_para que el deseo se convierta en realidad._

_"Ojalá viniesen los goblins y se te llevaran ahora mismo" son las palabras correctas._

_Cuando los Goblins las oigan,_

_Vendrán..._

_Y vinieron_

—Parece interesante. Goblins...si, mi tia me leía este cuento de pequeña y de ahí saqué lo de los Gobins. Tiene que ser eso. Menos mal que no recuerdo la historia, así lo hará más emocionante. —se intentó autoconvencer.

De nuevo miró por la ventana y descubrió a una lechuza en la ventana.

—Pensaba que erais nocturnas. —se encogió de hombros y empezó a leer el libro.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos muy lentamente en dirección a la ventana; allí seguía la lechuza. Parpadeó dos veces incredula, y se levantó de un salto.

—¿Por donde me quedé? Nunca me había quedado dormida con un libro. —miró el capitulo señalado. — _Apariencias_.

No recordaba haberse dormido, solo recordaba haber estado en un...laberinto. Aquella historia era preciosa y estaba llena de lecciones y segundos significados. Nunca se había sentido así con un libro. Y como si fuera una nube, bajó flotando hasta donde Elea.

Solo habían pasado unas tres horas desde que sus padres se fueron.

—¿Qué haces?

—Leo.

—¿Que lees? ¿El libro de mi madre?

—Si. Pero creo que a ti te hace más falta que a mi. La protagonista es tan madura como tu.-esperó a que Elea pillara la ironía, pero no fué así.

—¿¡Yo! ¿¡Enserio!-alucinó mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos. —¿Sarah? ¿Así se llama la protagonista?

—Creo que este libro lo escribió tu madre. En el salen cosas como la caja de musica, los muñecos, y el propio libro sale dentro de él.

—Entiendo...

—Los nombres de los abuelos son iguales y el de mi padre.

—¿Jack o Tobias?

—Toby.

—Am...¿Cuando crees que lo escribió?

—No lo sé, no pone ni imprenta ni la fecha.

—¡¿Me lo dejas? ¡Suena interesante!

—¡No! ¡Voy a terminarlo! —exclamó Anna alargando la mano.

—¡Antes tendrás que cogerme!-y salió corriendo.

Elea empezó a correr por el jardin con Anna tras ella, despues se metió en la casa, escondiéndose en los armarios y debajo de las camas.

—¡No tiene gracia! ¡Elea ven aqui ahora mismo! ¡Pareces una goblin loca!

—_Hermano, mira esto. Ella está despertando._ —_dijo un Goblin mientras le daba codazos a otro._

_-_—_¡Oh! ¡Es ella! ¡Hay que avisar al Rey!_

—Dame el libro.

—¡Jamas! —rió ella.

—¡He dicho que me lo des ahora mismo! —le exigió.

—¡Nunca!

Anna ya estaba furiosa. Sus ojos marrones empezaron a tintilear.

—Contaré hasta tres...tres...

—No te lo voy a dar. —dijo Elea buscando una salida entre las piernas de su prima.

—...dos...

—Primero lo leeré yo.

—...uno.

—¡Ja!

Se abalanzó sobre su prima. Ella se asustó de verdad y le dió una patada que enfureció más a Anna, y aprovechando sus técnicas de defensa le asestó un puñetazo en toda la nariz que hizo que sangrara.

—¡Ay!

A Elea se le escabulló el libro.

Justo en ese momento entraron los padres, encontrándose con semejante escena.

—¡Anna! ¿Que estas haciendo?

Para abreviar un poco, la sucesión de las horas fué regañina para Anna y nada para Elea. Anna aguantó el chaparrón mientras lloraba suplicando perdón. Mientras, su prima cogió el libro y se lo guardó entre las ropas. Su madre le curó las heridas de la nariz y le cortó la hemorragía.

Dada a las contradicciones de la misma Elea, Sarah decidió que no saldría de la casa en toda la noche, mientras ellos se iban al cine.

A Anna le tocó la misma suerte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

—¿Seguro que no se matarán las dos solas? —le preguntó Karina a Sarah mientras se montaban en el coche.

—Estoy segura de que mi miedosa hija no se atreverá a provocarla.

oOoOoOoOoOo

—No es justo. —dijo Anna tumbada en la cama principal de la antigua habitación de su tia.—No es justo. —sollozó de nuevo.

Se había puesto una camisa ajustada, de manga corta azul marino, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas Reebook.

Elea estaba en la habitación de sus abuelos, buscando su movil confiscado para hablar por WhatsApp, cuando oyó los gemidos de su prima.

—Claro que no es justo. —dijo apareciendo por la puerta. —Ya me leí ese libro. Es apasionante. Si no te importa, lo leeré otra vez...

—¡No te atreverás!

—Está escondido en un lugar secreto y no lo verás hasta mañana.

—¡Dame ahora mismo ese libro!

—¡Nunca!

Exaltada, Anna saltó al cuello de su prima. Las dos empezaron a forcejear y a rodar por el suelo.

—¡Elea, te comportas como una niña chica!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Es verdad!

—¡No!

—¡Dame el libro! ¡Aaaah!

—''Di las palabras exactas'' dijo la bella Elea.

—¡No pienso pedirte por favor!

—''Pero lo que nadie sabía esque el Rey de los Goblins le había dado ciertos poderes''.

—¡Ni siquiera te lo sabes bien!

—¡Y no te daré el libro!

—¡Ojala...ojala...!

Elea se apartó de los brazos de su prima y se estampó contra la ventana.

—_Ella no debería decir las palabras..._—_dijo el Rey Goblin._

—_Aun así, es la manera más eficaz de traerla, señor._

—_Supongo que a nuestra Anna le hace falta entrar en el laberinto._

—_Pero señor, ¿Y la mortal?_

_Jareth sonrió mirando a traves del cristal_

Anna se sintió ultrajada pero consiguió mantener la calma. Apretó los puños y después los relajó y sonrió maléficamente.

—Si, Elea. —dijo lentamente. —Lo que más desearía—pronunció esas palabras como si fuera una bomba a punto de detonar. A lo lejos se oyó un rayo y tras unos segundos empezó a llover torrencialmente. — es que...no estuvieras aqui.

—Venga ya, tampoco es para tanto.

—Oh, si, claro que es para tanto, me has faltado al respeto y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Elea empezó a tener miedo de verdad con respecto a su prima.

—Nadie vendrá a salvarte ¿Sigues creyendo en fantasías? —espetó Elea, aunque solo estuviera repitiendo las palabras de las chicas de su clase.

—Ojala... —pronunció a unos centímetros de ella.—Ojalá vinieran los goblins y se te llevasen... —Elea dejó de respirar por un momento.—...ahora mismo.

Cayó un rayo.

Elea se sintió vacía de pronto, se sintió desvanecer lentamente. Vió como Anna se iba del cuarto satisfecha y cerró la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato, Anna se preocupó por la tardanza de Elea y entró en el cuarto de sus abuelos : No había nadie.

—¿Elea? ¿Pretendes darme un susto? No te va a funcionar... —miró por todos los rincones, cuando de repente, un goblin se le abalanzó cogiéndola de la pierna.—¡Ahhhh!

Anna empezó a mover la pierna y a saltar a la pata coja por la habitación ¿Que era aquello? ¿Que era aquel extraño ser? ¿Pudiera ser un goblin? ¿Donde estaba Elea?

Entonces otro goblin se le abalanzó a la otra pierna.

—¡Quitarse! ¡Iros! ¡Fuera!

Al momento, la gran ventana se abrió haciendo que una lechuza que había insistido en entrar, pudiese cumplir su deseo. Revoloteó sobre la cabeza naranja de Anna y después volvió al balcón.

Unos segundos de infarto después, su sombra no era la de un ave...sino la de un hombre.

Los goblins rieron ante la sorprendida cara de Anna.


	2. El Rey Goblin, las murallas y una gusana

Unos segundos de infarto después, su sombra no era la de un ave...sino la de un hombre.

Los goblins rieron ante la sorprendida cara de Anna. En cuanto vió que había un hombre, recurrió a sus clases de defensa personal y corrió hacía él con el puño el alto.

Jareth, altivo, lo esquivó con gracia y la cogió de la muñeca.

—¡Dejame! ¡Dejame...! —gritó mientras se zarandeaba.

Jareth abrió la mano limpiamente y Anna retrocedió (aun con los goblins en las piernas) para coger una escoba.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera!

—¿Irme? —preguntó divertido. —Pero...tu me has llamado, pelirroja.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Yo no he pedido que un tío raro aparezca en mi ventana! ¡Ahora vete ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía! ¡Largo! —empuñó la escoba con precisión.

—Bueno, bueno...no tienes por qué ponerte así pequeña. Solo he venido a decirte que tu prima estará bien.

—¿Mi prima? ¡¿Donde está?! ¿¡La has secuestrado!?

—¡Yo nunca haría eso! —dijo como si realmente lo sintiera, con voz sugestiva.—Yo he cumplido tus deseos. —repuso haciendo girar una bola de cristal.

—¿¡Mis deseos!? ¡¿De que cuernos estas hablando?! ¡Dame a Elea! —exigió mientras miraba la bola danzarina. —¡Mis deseos son que me desaparezcan estos bichos de las piernas!

—Echo. —Jareth chasqueó los dedos y los goblins desaparecieron mientras se reían alegremente.

—Tu...¿tu puedes hacerlos desaparecer? —no imaginó que el extraño pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Por supuesto preciosa! Yo soy su rey y como tal, ellos son mis súbditos y me deberán obedecer.

Anna había bajado la escoba y frunció el ceño sorprendida. ¿El era? ¿Pudiera ser que el fuera...el Rey de los Goblins? Eso era imposible. ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Qué la sirenita paseara de la mano de Edward Cullen?

—Tu...-consiguió decir. —No serás por casualidad...el Rey de los Goblins ¿Verdad?

Jareth rió alegremente. Anna había desechado la idea de que el fuera humano en el mismo momento que lo vió convertirse de lechuza a hombre.

—Jareth. —resolvió él mientras se inclinaba y sonreía encantadoramente.

—Oh dios mio, ¿que he echo? —Anna se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca.—Elea...¿Donde está Elea?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Esta en tu castillo, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—Deseo...deseo que me la traigas de vuelta, por favor, no tengo porque atravesar el laberinto, por favor devuélvela a este mundo. No soy mi tía, no soy...

—Me temo que eso no es tan facil. —contestó mientras se acercaba a la joven con los brazos en jarras. —Eso no es así.

—Pero, pero...

—Además, tu destino estaba sellado con Underground hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¿Que estas diciendo? —preguntó poniendo mucho enfasis en cada palabra, alzando una ceja y poniendo su brazo izquierdo en jarra. —Dame a Elea. —pidió sin perder la concentración.

—Tengo un trato. —empezó a decir sin contemplación, jugueteando con una bola de cristal. —Un juego. Una apuesta.

—¿Que clase de juego? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque oliese a gato encerrado.

—Tendrás que demostrarme que eres digna de recuperar a la hija de _Sarah. _Recorrerás el laberinto en 13 horas. —Jareth hizo aparecer el laberinto en el horizonte y saltó del balcón a él, haciendo un gesto, Anna lo siguió cual perrito. Estaban en Underground. —Entonces yo te daré a Elea.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó apretando la escoba que tenía en la mano.

—Si no, tu y ella os quedareis aquí.

Jareth se acercó a Anna por detrás sin que ella lo viera, mientras la joven miraba el imponente laberinto y el castillo que se alzaba a lo lejos.

—Esto me suena muy familiar...es igual que el libro.

—No tiene por qué ser así. —Anna saltó, no sabía que estuviera tan cerca. —El laberinto da diferentes pruebas, según quien lo cruce.

``Es como el reverso del libro´´—pensó—``En alguna parte al borde de tu imaginación , hay un Laberinto. Se tuerce y gira como malvados pensamientos, y nadie... ningún hombre, mujer o niño...ha alcanzado nunca el centro. Allí, dentro de las paredes de la Ciudad de los Goblins, está el castillo de Jareth, el rey de los goblins.´´

—Ganaré la apuesta. —dijo al fin. Una brisa hizo que su pelo se revolviera. Una claridad empezó a llenarlo todo.

Jareth por fin se apartó de su lado y miró de reojo el anillo de ella. Sonrió. Se acercó a un arbol y se apoyó en el.

—Así pues... —creó una bola de cristal y la lanzó en el aire.—¡Que comience el juego!

Cuando la bola cayó al suelo Jareth había desaparecido. Anna aun estaba conmocionada. ¿Estaba pasando de verdad? Tenía curiosidad por saber como sería su laberinto y si todo aquello no era más que otro ''episodio de locura''. Saber que su tia Sarah y su mismísimo padre habían estado allí la reconfortaba un poco.

—Bien. —suspiró agarrando la escoba. —Adelante.

Y empezó a descender la colina.

oOoOoOoOo

Jareth se materializó en el calabozo donde Elea estaba retenida. Ella era una copia casi exacta de su madre, salvo esa nariz, los ojos, la forma de la cara y el corte de pelo. Había sacado de ella su desbordante imaginación y su niñería; tal vez por eso, alomejor podría quedarse en Underground cuando Anna perdiese.

Ahora la muchacha estaba temblando en un rincón. A Jareth no le gustaba esa chica, ella era el fruto del amor por Sarah de otro hombre.

No se mostró clemente al hablar con ella:

—De verdad, eres patética.

Elea dió un brinco al verle.

—¿Quien eres tu...?—estaba muerta de miedo, había aparecido allí sin más.

—Yo soy el Rey de los Goblins. —respondió altivamente y con un tono de voz amenazador.

Elea se quitó el pelo de la cara y lo miró de arriba a abajo; en verdad, era como una figura de su madre que estaba guardada en un cajón.

—Pues tienes pinta de...de...—Elea se lo pensó dos veces antes de mencionar lo que parecía a primera vista un hombre maquillado.—...estrella del rock.

Jareth siguió hablando.

—Sé que te has leído el libro, Eleanor, y que sabes el final. No como tu prima. Pero no por eso vas a ser más fuerte que yo. No vas a ser tratada como lo fué tu tio, porque has crecido y eres medio mujer. —la joven se sintió incomoda. —Aunque aun puede haber salvación para ti. —la muchacha cerró el entrecejo. —Todo depende de Anna.

Y desapareció, dejándola sola en aquella celda mohosa.

oOoOoOoOo

Anna descendió la colina, mientras el sol ascendía lentamente; un sol frio tras un manto de nubes. Aun no acababa de creerse que aquello fuera cierto, que estuviera en Underground y que acabara de conocer al Rey de los Goblins. No era como se lo había imaginado, pero aun así...resultaba...atractivo. Sacudió la cabeza. Como le dijo a su amiga Olga ''Demasiado mayor para ti ''

¿No era cierto? ¿Lo era?

Y temerosa, se acercó a los murallones del laberinto. Tenían grabados muy extraños, piedrecitas de colores y ladrillos marrones que parecían extenderse hasta el infinito. El libro no daba muchas indicaciones de como era, pero ella se lo había imaginado de otra manera. Más cálido, para empezar. El dia se presentaba frio y gris, repetitivo y ó las runas y pensó que tal vez hubiese sido mejor traer una segunda muda de ropa.

—Bien. —se dijo en voz alta. —Tendré que buscar una entrada.

—¿Porque hablas sola? —dijo entonces una vocecilla.

Anna agarró la escoba con fuerza y se dió la vuelta rápidamente. Nada.

``Habrán sido imaginaciones mías.´´

—Estoy aquí. —dijo otra vez la vocecilla.

Esta vez, Anna pudo fijarse que entre los huecos de los ladrillos, había un gusano rosa. La muchacha ceño el entrecejo y se acercó lentamente:

—¿Tu...? ¿Me hablabas a mi?

La gusanita miró hacia ambos lados, luego en la dirección de Anna.

—Aqui no hay nadie más.

—Ya lo sé...es que no estoy acostumbrada a ver a un gusano hablar.

—¡Gusana!

Anna sonrió. Aquella era su primera amiga allí.

—¿Sabes como entrar en el laberinto? —preguntó temiéndose que le respondiera ''no, solo soy una gusana''.

—¡Por supuesto que si! Antes era más facil para los grandes, porque había un enano vigilando las puertas, pero desde que es el príncipe...

—¿Como?

—Si si , lo que oyes. El Príncipe del Pantano del Hedor Eterno.

—Entiendo. —contestó sin entender la verdad. —¿Como puedo entrar?

—Podíais probar a escalar. —dijo mirando hacia arriba. —Oooh...

Anna miró hacía arriba ; aquella no era una buena perspectiva y desechó la idea al instante.

—...o podríais probar con el anillo.

Anna miró su anillo y se lo mostró a la gusana.

—¿Este anillo?

—Si si.

La joven andó hacía una pared y alzó la mano; pero no sucedió nada.

—Mi anillo no sirve...es un anillo normal.

—Pero si tu tienes el anillo real, significa que eres de la Realeza Goblin y que tienes poder. Esos anillos solo se lo ponen los reyes del laberinto. Si señor. Tu o tu anillo abriereis el laberinto.

Anna andó más cerca de la pared y enseñó su anillo, como sucedió antes, no pasó nada. Ella tenía verdadero asco al moho, pero como no había más alternativas acercó su mano a la asquerosa pared y la tocó con la punta de los dedos. Tras un leve movimiento , las paredes de ladrillo se separaron dejando un hueco por el que podía pasar.

—¡Bien! —exclamó. —¡Vamos gusanita!

La gusanita se arrastró corriendo hasta el interior del laberinto junto a la joven y su escoba, la pared se cerró tras ella.

—Fantástico, pero aun no sé quien a abierto de verdad el laberinto : yo o mi anillo.

—Quizás podamos hablar de ello en mi casa, señorita, juntó a una taza de té...

Anna miró su muñeca y contempló como su reloj ahora tenía trece horas , y aun quedaban 12 horas y 45 minutos.

—Supongo que tengo tiempo...

oOoOoOoOo

No llevaba ni cinco minutos desde que el Rey de los Goblins se había ido, cuando un guardia goblin ''Alto'' abrió la celda. Era tan humano como Jareth.

—Tienes que venir con migo.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque!?

El goblin se acercó a la muchacha con grandes zancadas y se la puso en los hombros.

—¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!? ¡Sueltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!—pataleaba. —¡Sueltameeeee!

—¡Que molestas sois las humanas! —gruñó el goblin. —Su majestad no ha podido elegir una hada, ni una bella ninfa ¡No! Ha elegido una molesta mortal. Siempre tratando con humanas.

—¡A mi nadie me ha elegido!. —refunfuñó, pero tras un rato de duda se atrevió a preguntar—...¿Verdad?


	3. Pensamientos y baldosas de colores

**Ha habido un problema (y esque no se usar todavía esta pagina xD ) y los reviews no me aparecen, pero si me llegan al correo...una extrañeza.**

**En el capitulo de hoy no hay demasiada acción, pero podremos conocer un poco mejor al personaje de Anna. **

**Ojala Labyrinth fuese mio...pero que va. ¡Gracias a todos los reviews, les dedico este capitulo!**

* * *

—¿Más té? —preguntó el gusanito azul con la bufanda roja.

—No por favor, estoy llena. —respondió Anna tocándose la barriga.

—Ese objeto de su barriga es muy bonito. —comentó la gusana con su voz chillona.

—¿¡Te gusta!? ¡Pues mis padres lo odian! —Anna se miró su piercing, que no era nada del otro mundo, era una pequeña perlita arriba de su ombligo. No era excesiva, ni nada por el estilo, la verdad esque era bonita. —Nunca me dejan ponérmelo y lo llevo a escondidas. —añadió con pena.

—Pero si sus padres le han dicho que no se lo ponga...

—Me da igual. —contestó cortante.

—Y decidme, señorita. —dijo el gusano azul. — ¿como esque usted tiene el anillo de los reyes del Laberinto?

Anna miró de nuevo su anillo, parecía tan normal como antes.

—Este anillo es de mi padre.

—Lleva la insignia del Rey de los Goblins. —observó la gusanita.

Anna se estremeció al oir ''Rey de los Goblins'' y recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Ha sido una bonita merendola, pero debo irme.—la joven se levantó de su apretado asiento, pero se quedó de pie y parada.—Una ultima cosa... —empezó a decir.—¿Alguno de vosotros sabe donde está el castillo?

La gusanita y su marido se miraron contrariados.

—No. —contestaron a la vez.

—Oh...gracias de todos modos. —respondió mientras intentaba salir de ese agujero bajo tierra.

—¡Espera! —gritó el gusano. —¿Podemos ir contigo?

Anna se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta.

—¿De verdad? No creo que me sirváis de mucha ayuda. —optó por morderse la lengua, callada estaba más guapa.

—Esta bien... —dijeron ambos con la cabeza baja.

—Pero de todas formas, necesitaré aquí algún amigo.

Los gusanitos se enrollaron a sus piernas y treparon hasta sus hombros; luego gritaron a la vez:

—¡En marcha! ¡Hasta el castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins!

Y los tres se internaron entre las paredes del laberinto.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elea fue llevaba hasta el interior de una habitación decorada muy austeramente, en la cama, había un vestido.

—Pontelo. —le ordenó el guardia mientras la empujaba hacia dentro.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó desde la otra punta de la habitación.

—Te lo pondré yo, tu eliges. —respondió el guardia.

Elea enrojeció en tal solo la posibilidad de que un hombre la viera desnuda.

—¡Que te lo has creido! ¡Me lo pongo YO!

El guardia goblin se fué riendo de la habitación. La chica se tendió en la cama con pesadez y se irguió para mirarse al espejo.

`` ¿Cuanto tardará Anna en llegar? ¿Llegará? ¿Llegará a tiempo? ¿Jareth le hará un baile a ella también? ¡Yo quiero un baile! ¿Ella es la hija de Toby, el de la historia? ¿Y yo la de Sarah? ¿Jareth espiaba a mi madre? ¿Me ha espiado a mi también? ¡Cuantas preguntas! ¡Y lo peor esque no tengo respuestas! Al final tendrán todos razón… ¿Estaré loca?´´

Elea miró la Ciudad de los Goblins desde la ventana. Grandes murallones protegían las raras casas de los goblins, un vertedero pequeño había a lo lejos allí donde terminaba un bosque con más pinta de jungla que de otra cosa. Suspiró. Un timido sol empezaba a filtrarse por la espesa capa de nubes grises y amenazadoras.

Volvió a la cama y vió el vestido: sin duda, estaba hecho por goblins. Era un vestido de cuello barco, de color verde apagado con bordes dorados, las mangas eran amplias y tambien bordadas, era poco pomposo.

Miró furtivamente a todos lados y se desvistió.

En la sala del palacio, todo estaba revuelto. Por fin, después de tantos años, Jareth conseguía una rival de su altura para atravesar el Laberinto. Y esta muchacha, no era inocente como... _su Sarah_. Esta se había criado en pleno siglo XXI y eso resultaba interesante; implicaba nuevos retos para su laberinto.

De repente sintió un leve pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo justo en el momento que iba a crear una bola para observarla. Fijó su mirada ambarina en la palma de su mano, hasta que la bola hizo acto de presencia.

Levemente enfadado, miró a la muchacha pasear por su reino.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anna estaba recorriendo el gran pasillo mientras mantenía una animada charla con los gusanos.

—¿Y donde hay una salida? —le preguntó al gusano azul. —Ya sabes…no se ve nada. —dijo tocando las paredes.

—Hay unas salidas más adelante. —respondió el gusanito.

Anna siguió tocando la pared de ladrillos ( llena de moho ) cuando porfin descubrió la entrada.

—Vamos. —dijo muy bajito, como si no quisiera que la oyeran.

Furtivamente empezó a deslizarse por el laberinto de verdad. Miró su reloj de nuevo: había perdido una hora.

Empezó a andar lentamente, sin prisa y alucinando.

Recordó que en el libro, Jareth espiaba a Sarah mediante unas esferas. Anna se sintió espiada y le hizo un corte de manga al cielo, por si el Rey de los Goblins la observaba desde alguna parte.

Luego apremió el paso. Después empezó a correr desesperadamente y a trotar hasta que el gusanito azul se le calló del hombro.

—¡Heyy! —gritó desde él suelo.

—¡Cariño! —respondió la gusanita.

Anna frenó en seco y dió media vuelta; se agachó a recogerlo.

—¡Oh cariño! ¿Te has echo daño? —la gusanita corrió a su lado.

—No, no es nada tesoro...

Anna sonrió al ver los apodos que se tenían entre ellos, como bien pensó ''muy humanos''

—¿De que te ries? —preguntó el gusanito.

—De vuestras palabras de amor, sois tan bonitos... —torció una esquina segura de haber pasado por allí antes.

—¿No te han dicho nada de amor nunca? —preguntó Gusanita.

Anna enrojeció. Claro que en sus 16 años de vida le habían dicho palabras de amor. Sobretodo cuando tus padres se han ido de fin de semana y tu novio se queda en tu casa a dormir. Y por supuesto, lo haceís. Y pierdes la virginidad.

Alex le dijo que la quería, pero solo eso. Cuando cortaron, a Anna le sonó lo más falso del mundo, pues solo quería acostarse con ella.

Y aparte de ese breve e insustancial '' te quiero'' nunca nadie había pasado de:

''¿Nos liamos?'' ''¿Quieres hacerlo?'' ''Estas muy buena'' ''Si tu culo fuera un barco, me haría marinero'' ''¿Sales con migo?''

Y cosas de ese estilo. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuentas de que en verdad solo su familia le había mostrado afecto verdadero.

—No... —contestó despues de un rato.—O no eran verdaderas.

—No te preocupes, ya te lo dirán. —la animó Gusanito.

Anna torció la sonrisa y siguió andando sin rumbo fijo. Otra vez empezó a correr y cuando se cansó le pegó una patada a una pared.

—¡Ay! —gritó de dolor. —¡¿Esque no hay salida?!

Y se tumbó en el suelo, exhausta.

—Venga ¡tu puedes! No te des por vencida. Si tienes el anillo del Rey del Laberinto, significa que tienes el poder y la fuerza para conseguir llegar hasta el centro. —la animó Gusanita.

—¿Ahora soy una especie de Jedi o que? —refunfuñó ella.

Pero sin embargo, probó a ascender la mano. Y como no...¡No ocurrió nada!

—Esto es una mierda. No pasa nada.—suspiró.

—Tu puedes humana, tienes la fuerza necesaria. —la animó Gusanito, pero ya no estaba tan seguro si esa chica se había encontrado el anillo en cualquier sitio.

—Lo que yo decía ''Anna Skywalker''. —se dijó a si misma.

``No voy a permitir que Jareth me venza. Soy más fuerte que él.´´

Asique se levantó de su asiento y sonrió, alzó las manos y la cabeza.

—¡Yo, Anna Williams, deseó saber el camino para llegar hasta el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins!

Y se mantuvo así unos segundos más hasta que bajó los brazos.

—¿Veis? Lo que yo decía, aquí no pas... —de repente, un terremoto sacudió la zona como si fuera arenilla deteniendo la frase de la chica.

La humana, asustada, se encogió sobre si misma y esperó a que terminara. Por fin , el temblor cesó y se irguió lentamente.

—¿Que ha sido eso? —preguntó Gusanita.

Entonces, una baldosa se iluminó. Anna miró a sus compañeros y se dirigió lentamente hasta ella. Cuando llegó la tocó ligeramente con la punta del pie y se apagó. Para su sorpresa, otra se iluminó unos metros más allá.

Corrió hasta la otra y ocurrió lo mismo.

—Creo que 'El Laberinto te ha escuchado. —sentenció Gusanito con su vocecita aguda.

Y Anna SkyWalker siguió las baldosas...

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Me salté algunas cosas como un pensamiento de Anna. Lo pongo aqui abajo, se trata de Jareth:

No dejaba de pensar en Jareth. No parecía el típico villano que uno se espera que sea, había sido bastante cortés. También lo fue con Sarah. Sería pues, ¿alguna táctica para ganarse su confianza?

**N/A:** En el libro, no hace alusión del amor entre Jareth y Sarah, solo en el baile cuando casi se besan y en el ultimo capitulo. Pero Anna no llegó al final del libro.

No iba a dejarse engañar. Conocía a Jareth por la historia, sabía que deseaba a Toby para ser su heredero. Sabía que Jareth detestaba a los goblins, les parecía insulsos. Ademas ¿¡Que clase de persona robaría un bebe!? ¿Y si Anna hubiese dicho las palabras en la ducha? ¿La hubiera visto desnuda? Era un caso poco probable.

Omití este pensamiento, pero alomejor se lo echa en cara alguna vez...en este capitulo no hay nada de acción, la acción vendrá despues a raudales.

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Rescatando a Tándalo

**No me han llegado más reviews ;(**

**Aunque escriba mal, bien, no les guste la historia o algo, mandeme lso comentarios y así podré mejorar en mi escritura:)**

**En este capitulo, Elea conoce un poco a Jareth y a Anna le cuentan cosas sobre el pasado.**

* * *

Despues de un buen rato, un guardia Goblin Alto llevó a Elea hasta la sala del trono. Todo estaba desordenado y la muchacha hubiera jurado que vió una gallina. Se detuvo a mirar la sala: los goblins bebían y comían, tiraban sus desperdicios al suelo, olía mal, había animales sueltos y correteaban, reptaban y volaban; mientras gritaban a más no poder.

Y allí, al final del todo, estaba Jareth; sentando en su trono repantingado con su cetro. Elea se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas y pensó:

``¿Y quien querría ser la reina de esto?´´

—¡Mi querida Eleanor! —gritó el soberano mientras se levantaba, llevaba puesta una camisa negra con el pecho al descubierto su colgante, ademas de sus caracteristicas mallas de montar. —Gracias Gwayoming por traerla. —le dijo al guardia.

—¡De nada señor! —y tras hacer una alegre reverencia se marchó con paso diligente; a Elea le hizo gracia.

—Señorita... —dijo el monarca al ver que la muchacha no le estaba mirando.

—¿Si?—respondió rapidamente, pensando ``Este hombre es bipolar e histrionico´´ aunque no estaba muy segura de saber lo que significaba la segunda definición.

—Comprenderás que estoy enfadado.—comentó altivo.—Aun así, eres mi invitada y por mucho que no lo deseé, tengo que acogerte.—dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo, Elea se lo pensó unos instantes y lo cogió.—Hacía años que no encontraba a un rival de mi categoría y tu prima es perfecta.

—Am. —respondió insegura.

La pareja empezó a pasear por la agitada sala. De vez en cuando la muchacha tenía que esquivar algún trozo de comida que pasaba volando; pero ninguno le daba a Jareth. Pasaron frente a una ventana.

—¿No es hermoso? —preguntó entones él.

—¿El que? —preguntó Elea mirando por la ventana con curiosidad.

Jareth rió con superioridad.

—Mi gran laberinto. Nadie consiguió cruzarlo. Nadie excepto...

—...mi madre.—terminó de decir ella.

Jareth bajó la vista. Aquella muchacha era casi exacta a Sarah; casi. Y no podía dejar de ponerse nervioso ante ella.

—Pura suerte.—dijo como si tal cosa en un tono casual.

—Anna tambien lo conseguirá.—aclaró en un tono poco seguro. —Y las dos volveremos a casa.

—Tu prima pertenece al Underground y se quedará aquí.—dijo con superioridad.

—¿Como? Ni hablar: ella regresará.

—Pero en el Underground podrá ser feliz. —respondió Jareth mirando la ventana. —Ella ya es parte de esto.

En los instantes que Jareth miraba la ventana nostálgico, Elea aprovechó para observar su figura. La primera impresión siempre le recordaba a un cantante salido de los ochenta; si te acostumbrabas y mirabas a través de la primera impresión, era sexy.

Elea sonrió. Siguió mirando su figura hasta que llegó a su... la muchacha dió un respingo. Ella nunca miraba esas cosas. ¡Era culpa de los pantalones! Volvió a mirar de reojo. ¡Era culpa de los pantalones!

Apartó la mirada rápidamente al tiempo que Jareth se volteaba para verla.

—Y cuando pierda, será mi Reina.

Elea se deshizo del brazo.

—¿¡Como!?

Jareth rió maléficamente al ver el rostro sorprendido de la joven.

—Su padre era el heredero del trono. Al desaparecer, ella ocupará su lugar.

Elea tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchas cosas que preguntarle. Se sentía defraudada. Aquella trola tambien se la había intentado decir a su madre. Y su prima no encajaba.

Jareth observó a Anna por una bola de cristal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anna llevaba ya un buen rato persiguiendo las baldosas, hasta que de repente, se escuchó un ruido.

—¿Que es eso? —preguntó Gusanito.

—Parece alguien con problemas... —contestó la joven.

—¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo! —gritó Gusanita.

Anna se lo pensó: en Nueva York cada persona iba a su bola y nadie se metía en la vida de nadie, a no ser, que fuera de su incumbencia. De vez en cuando se podía ver a Boys Scauts ayudando a los demas, un ejemplo era ayudar a los ancianos a cruzar las grandes carreteras.

Cuando lo pensó mas detenidamente, se dió cuenta de que eso también le pasaba al resto de las ciudades de todo el mundo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—En fin...aqui nunca nada es lo que parece. —y dicho esto, se dirigió hasta los gritos de auxilio.

Se detuvo en una esquina para ver lo que pasaba: tres goblins grandes jugaban a pasarse una bolsa entre ellos, mientras un goblin pequeño intentaba cogersela. Era una escena familiar, había visto unas parecidas en las peliculas. Pero ahora era una bolsa en vez de una mochila de un niño.

—¡Son unos matones! —susurró Anna.

—¡Tienes que acabar con ellos! —imploró Gusanito.

—¡Ahora! —secundó Gusanita.

Anna miró a su alrededor y vió una especie de cuerda. Sin que los grandullones se dieran cuenta, ató un extremo de la cuerda en una esquina y el otro extremo en un lado opuesto. Comprobó que la cuerda estaba tensada y se dedicó a esperar...

—¡Es mia, es mia! —dijo un goblin grande mientras andaba hacia atras para coger la bolsa.

La cogió al aire y siguió andando hacia atrás. Sus pies se encontraron con la cuerda haciendo que el goblin se cayera hacia atrás.

¡PUM!

—¡Ay! —gimió mientras la bolsa volaba por los aires dirección Anna.

—¡La cogí ! —exclamó la muchacha mientras lo hacía.

—¡Dame eso! —exigió un goblin mientras corría hacia ella, sin darse cuenta de la cuerda y también fué a parar al suelo.

—¡No!

¡PUM!

Anna sonrió satisfecha hasta el tercer matón que quedaba.

—¿Aun la quieres? —preguntó con gracia.

El goblin no se lo pensó un instante y se fué corriendo en los corredores del laberinto.

—¡Jajajaja! —rieron los gusanos y la muchacha a coro.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que el dueño de la bolsa temblaba. Anna se acercó con cuidado hasta el rincón donde el goblin se había agazapado.

—No tengas miedo de mi. —dijo con cuidado. —Te he ayudado, ¿No?

El goblin sacó primero un ojo y después otro. Luego se quitó los brazos de la cara y al final alargó la mano para coger la bolsa. Tenía la cara humana. Es decir, tenía unos grandes ojos y una nariz rechoncha. Llevaba un gorrito puesto y llevaba ropa de plebeyo, tal como Anna se hubiera imaginado la ropa de Hoggle. Pero su piel era verde, sus ojos negros y tenía las orejas de pico.

—¿Quien eres? —preguntó Gusanito.

—S-soy Tándalo. Y vo-vosotros ¿quienes sois?

—Yo soy Anna y estos son mis amigos los gusanos. —contestó mientras señalaba. —Y me preguntaba...¿tu sabrías como llegar hasta la ciudad goblin?

—N-no señorita, yo solo soy un humilde sirviente del Príncipe del pantano del Hedor Eterno. Traía esta mercancía cuando esos guardias intentaron divertirse a mi costa.

—Oh...-contestó Anna entristecida.

—Anna, —dijo Gusanita en su oído.—El camino del pantano es un buen camino para llegar hasta la ciudad goblin. —la joven sonrió.

—¿Nos podrías llevar hasta el pantano? —preguntó esperanzada.

Tándalo se irguió, llegándole por la cintura a Anna.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo haría todo por alguien que me ha salvado de un cruel castigo de mi señor! —dicho esto, cogió a Anna de la mano y se puso a arrastrarla por los pasillos.—Tengo un cargamento muy apreciado.

Anna rió y se miró la muñeca: habían pasado tres horas desde que entró en el laberinto.

Tándalo seguía hablando sobre que si su señor era nosequé y su señor era nosecuanto, hasta el punto de que Anna quiso saber quien era. Según ella, solo había un señor en el Laberinto.

—¿Como se llama tu señor, Tándalo?

—¡Señorita! ¿Ha estado viviendo bajo una roca! ¡Mi señor es el Principe Del Hedor! ¡El señor Hoggle!

Anna quedó con la boca abierta ¿Sería el mismo Hoggle que ayudó a su tía hacía ya tantos años? No había ningún Hoggle más en el Laberinto.

—Quieres decir...el mismo Hoggle...¿que ayudó a Sarah? —preguntó al fin.

Tándalo paró en seco haciendo que los gusanitos cayeran por inercia de los hombros de Anna. Luego, muy lentamente, se dió la vuelta con la cara de terror puro.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Que pasa con Sar..?

El goblin corrió a la boca de la muchacha y la tapó con las manos.

—¡Sshhhh! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca digas ese nombre!

Anna frunció el entrecejo mientras el goblin se quitaba de su lado y los gusanitos volvían de vuelta a sus hombros.

—¿Que? ¿Porque?

—Es el nombre de la humana que trajo todas las desgracias al laberinto y a mi señor. Ese nombre está prohibido. Si lo dices en voz alta, los espías de mi señor lo oirán y él te mandará de cabeza al Pantano del Hedor Eterno.

—¿Porque la odia tanto? ¿Que le hizo ella?

—¿Acaso no es evidente? —dijo Gusanito.

—No. —respondió Anna, que no era muy buena detective.

—Ella hizo que el Rey de los Goblins le penara para siempre siendo el principe del hedor.

Anna frunció el ceño, que malvado era Jareth. Sin duda podía llegar a ser cruel.

—¿Causó alguna desgracia más la humana? —prefirió que nadie supiera que era su sobrina ni la hija del niño que causó tanto alboroto.

—Bueno...el Rey Goblin la amaba...¿lo sabías? Aunque es un secreto. Un secreto a voces, ¿Porque sino se puso así por ella? —Anna no comprendia.—Veras, señorita , cuando la humana venció al Rey Goblin , este se puso primero furioso con todo el mundo y después melancólico y pesaroso...pero hace poco, hace unos cuantos dias , el laberinto volvió a cobrar plenitud y a verse radiante. Significa que El Rey tiene motivos otra vez por los que luchar.

Anna había escuchado atenta a la explicación. De modo que Jareth amaba a su tia. Amaba en pasado, ¿pero y ahora? Empezó ha encontrarle sentido a los actos del Rey. No había asimilado aquel bombazo todavía ¿¡Jareth amaba a su tia!? ¿¡Desde cuando!? En el libro no venía nada de los sentimientos de Jareth. ¿Y Sarah? ¿Lo amó? Esto era demasiado fuerte. ¡Pero si Jareth era..._extraño_! Estaba como...era raro. Recordaba su cara perfectamente. No encontraba demasiado sentido ver a un humano entre duendecillos. Tal vez...¿y si Jareth hubiera sido un bebe robado? Tendría sentido.

—Tándalo, necesito llegar hasta el centro del laberinto en menos de 13 horas. Es cuestión de vida o muerte. —dramatizó poniendose de rodillas.

—¿Y esa rara petición?

—Yo...cometí un error y Jareth ahora tiene algo que es mio y quiero mucho. Me ha propuesto un trato y es llegar hasta él en 13 horas. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Es un trato parecido al que hizo con la humana. —dijo Tándalo pensativo. —Tu...¿No tendrás nada que ver con ella? ¿verdad? —ante el silencio de Anna, el goblin se soltó de su mano. —¿Verdad?

—Tándalo escúchame...

—¡No! ¡Dejamé! —gritó mientras salía corriendo por las paredes del laberinto.

—¡Espera! —exigió la muchacha mientras salía tra él. —¡Espérame!

Anna corría tras el goblin con todas sus fuerzas y ganas. Ya casi lo había perdido de vista cuando sin quererlo, se le cayó la bolsa que tanto apreciaba.

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta y cuando Anna la vió tirada en el suelo la cogió recordando el truco de su tía.

—¡Táaaaandalo! —llamó con voz bromista. —Querido amigo, la bolsa te tu señor se ha caído. Supongo que querrás recuperarla. Yo estoy aqui... y la tengo en la mano. Asique ya puedes ir apareciendo si no quieres que me la lleve. —nadie contestó. —Esta bien, tu lo has querido, unooo... —silencio.—...dooos...y...

—¡Espera! —exclamó saliendo tras una esquina. —Dame la bolsa.

—No, hasta que me lleves al pantano.

``Este es un truco de mi tia, pequeño goblin´´

—Pero si alguien me vé con una humana lo pagaré. —dijo con voz de pena, casi Anna cede.

—Pero yo necesito llegar hasta el centro del laberinto.

Tándalo llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía otra alternativa. Asique miró a ambos lados e hizo un gesto con la mano a Anna.

—Sigueme.


	5. Un pequeño enfrentamiento de nada

**Lo primero de todo, un perdon por haber tardado tanto en estado fuera. Pronto empezará lo interesante jaja. Que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

—¡¿Pero como se ha atrevido?! —exclamó Jareth desde su asiento.

Elea dió un respingo desde la ventana y miró a Jareth enfurecido.

—¡Estupido goblin! ¡Me las pagará! —gritó mientras se convertía en lechuza y volaba hacia el laberinto.

Elea corrió hasta el trono, una bola de cristal estaba rebotando hasta caer en el suelo. Con sumo cuidado, la muchacha cogió la bola como si fuera a romperse. Dentro de ella, estaba su prima y un goblin.

—¡Anna! ¡Anna estoy aqui! ¿me oyes?

Pero Anna no la miraba y no hacia señales de que la oyera, asique Elea se desesperó y empezó a llorar. Por un instante la gran sala llena de goblins se calló al ver las lagrima de la joven humana, ninguno había visto a una humana llorar nunca y les resultaba hermoso y espectacular.

No supieron que hacer para consolarla.

—Run, fly away, do not look back, they do not understand you at all, I was left alone in that other world. Where no one can see its power. Do you dare to cross the labyrinth. Do you dare to come with me? My precious thing, I'll give you what you most want, I'll be your slave, only love me...only love me... —terminó de cantar Anna mientras los gusanitos se movian al son de su canción.

—Interesante canción. —comento Tándalo frustrado.

—Es de mi cantante preferido, ¿tu tienes alguno?

—En Underground no hay cantantes de ese tipo, a no ser , que veas al Rey de los Goblins como opción.

—¿Jareth sabe cantar? —preguntó asombrada.

—Y muy bien, por cierto. —aclaró Gusanita.

Anna sonrió y siguió cantando mientras perseguia al goblin de cerca. Ya llevaban un buen rato cuando de repente se encontraron a un ciego mendigando en una esquina.

—¿Quienes sois, viajeros? —preguntó la quebrada voz.

Todos dieron un salto hacia atrás al oir aquella voz. Anna recordó que algo parecido le había ocurrido a su tia.

—A mi no me vas a engañar, Rey de los Goblins.

El mendigo empezó a reirse con su vocecita mientras se hacia más grande y se quitaba sus ropas. Se había convertido otra vez en hombre y su risa era otra vez normal.

—Hola goblin.—dijo Jareth altivo y desdeñoso mirando a Tándalo.—Veo que te has desviado un poco de tu verdadera misión ¿no es cierto?—observó Jareth mientras ponía las brazos en jarras y su voz era amable, pero falsa.

—S-si señor.

—Y dime que no si me equivoco, ¿estas llevando a esta joven hasta El Pantano del Hedor Eterno?

—Si s-señor. Hemos echo un trato.

—Pues será mejor que dejes ese trato ahora mismo. Creo que no recuerdas con exactitud—dijo poniéndose de una rodilla frente a él.—lo que le ocurrió al anterior que lo hizo.

Tándalo tragó saliva muy amedrentado.

—Pe-pero señor...usted no puede ordenarme que…, yo sirvo al Principe de...¡Ayyy!

La frase fué interrumpida, pues Jareth le había cogido de la oreja y lo había levantado a un metro y medio del suelo.

—¡Que osadía!—gritó con el ceño fruncido—¡Después de esto no te atreverás más a contradecirme, estupido goblin!—y dicho esto, hizo unos movimientos con las manos y dejó caer al suelo al pobre Tándalo.

Anna se había quedado con la boca abierta y sin saber que hacer.

—¡Dejale en paz! —le defendió muchacha. —¡Y meteté con alguien de tu tamaño!

Jareth se giró para verla. Estaba furioso y desconcertado, ¿acaso aquella muchacha le estaba dando una orden?

—¿Alguien como quien , Anna? —preguntó avanzando hacia ella lentamente.

—Alguien...alguien como yo. —terminó de decir mientras andaba hacia atrás.

—¿A si? ¿que tienes tu que me pueda hacer daño?

Anna se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba claro que no tenía ningun recurso con el que hacerle daño fisicamente, pero a lo largo de su vida , había aprendido que tambien se puede hacer mucho daño con las palabras. Jareth se sentía muy solo, por eso secuestró a Toby e intentó engatusar a Sarah. Asique sonrió siniestramente y preguntó :

—¿Como acaba la historia?

Jareth se quedó desconcertado ¿A que se refería?

—¿Que?

—La historia de _Sarah_. Como acaba. _El Laberinto_. Sé que mi tía te venció, por eso está allí y no aquí. Pero quiero saber como te venció. —Jareth empezó a cabrearse. —Como solo una niña pudo vencer al ¿poderoso? Rey de los Goblins.—empezó a decir con vos sugestiva.—Dimelo, Jareth , dimelo con tus propias palabras...

—¡Basta!—ordenó furioso.—¡Callaté!

El cielo empezó a llenarse de nubes amenazadoras que hizo que todos los seres del laberinto alzaran sus cabezas.

—¿No me lo vas a contar...?—preguntó sugestiva y con los brazos en jarra.

—¡Callaté! —gritó el rey al mismo tiempo que caía un rayo.

Anna si que se calló esta vez. Nadie se merecía tanto dolor, incluido el Rey de los goblins. Empezó a sentirse mal y estaba a punto de pedirle perdón cuando Jareth habló:

—¿Quieres ver como he olvidado a _la humana_?

Anna no tuvo tiempo de responder ni de pensar a lo que se refería, porque Jareth se avalanzó hacía ella dejando muy poco espacio entre los dos. La tenía acorralada entre el y la pared, rezando porque no ocurriera nada.

La joven casi no podía respirar, con el Rey de los Goblins a unos centimetros de su cara. Y por primera vez, se fijó que tenía cada ojo de un color. Los gusanitos se enrollaron en si mismos en los hombros de la joven.

Jareth con sumo cuidado, vió que las orejas de la joven habían empezado a ponerse en punta. Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

``¿¡Porque me sonrie!?´´ se preguntaba Anna. Sabía que en cualquier momento podría besarla y eso sería fatal, ¡no quería un beso de ese tio!

Tándalo en un rincón fué el único que se dió cuenta de que había empezado a llover.

Todos en el castillo Goblin miraban expectantes la bola de cristal y los acontecimientos que se veían en ella. Todos dejaron escapar un ''Ooohh'' de sorpresa al ver a su querido rey abalanzarse hacía la joven.

—No... —pudo articular Elea con la boca abierta. —Sera mejor que no pase nada.

Y con todo eso, el enfrentamiento no duró ni un minuto.

—¿Que...estas...haciendo?—Anna consiguió soltar un hilo de palabras.

Jareth se quitó de su lado.

—Incomodarte. Hacerte marcho. Y Anna…—dijo antes de hacer algún movimiento que lo hiciese desaparecer. —…por tu propio bien, que no se te ocurra volver a desafiarme.

Anna no se molestó en echarle una mirada a aquel pervertido y se dirigió a Tándalo con la palma abierta y este se la estrechó ayudandose a levantarse.

—Vamonos Tándalo.

Y los dos empezaron a correr.

Jareth sin embargo se quedó allí unos instantes bajo la lluvia.

``Eso la dejará con la boca cerrada durante un buen rato.´´ —pensó refiriendose al enfrentamiento de antes—`` No volverá a hablar tan a la ligera de..._Sarah._´´ —Pensó su nombre con dolor.

En ese momento intentó transformarse en lechuza, pero sus fuerzas no le acompañaron. Desde hacía varios años que le pasaba eso y la unica solución para el problema estaba en aquel mismo laberinto. Anna era su ultima oportunidad.

Tras un par de intentos más, la lechuza voló por el laberinto hasta la sala del trono.


	6. Y otra vez ese estupido acertijo

Anna había visto alejarse a la lechuza unos segundos antes de que dejara de llover y el cielo se despejase. Al mismo tiempo se le cruzaron unos cuantos de pensamientos a la vez:

``Si tuviera alas, podría volar hasta el castillo y rescatar a Elea, marcharme de aquí...pero, ¿porque irme? ¿no le grito yo siempre a la chica de la pelicula ''¡Quedate con él!'' segundos antes de que abandone al chico para siempre? ¿Jareth está interesado en mi? No, imposible. Sería demasiado sencillo. El caso es ¿te gusta? Es guapo y sexy, pero ¿te gusta? ¿O solo te gusta la historia de la chica enamorada de un rey y un rey de la chica? Porque si es eso, Anna, metete muy bien esto en la cabeza: esa chica es y a sido siempre tu tía Sarah. Pero entonces ¿porque dijo Jareth que mi destino estaba ya sellado con Underground?´´

Eran demasiadas preguntas y como siempre, no hallaba respuesta. Estaba empapada de agua.

Al cabo de un rato, se acercó a Tándalo (que estaba en una esquina) para saber si estaba bien.

—¿Como estas?

El goblin iba a decir algo, pero no salió sonido alguno de su garganta.

—¿Puedes hablar? —Tándalo hizo otro intento fallido. —¡Oh, mierda! ¡Con que a esto se refería Jareth cuando dijo que nunca más ibas a contradecirle!

—Es un hechizo.-comentó Gusanita.

—Solo alguien con poderes iguales a los de Jareth puede deshacerlo. —dijo Gusanito. Acto seguido, todo el mundo miraba a Anna.

—¿Que?—preguntó al sentirse cohibida. —¿No estareís pensando que yo tengo poderes, verdad?

—Tu descubriste el camino hasta Tándalo... —dijo gusanita.

—He pensado en eso, y creo que fué porque este es mi laberinto y tengo poder sobre él.

—Pero tu tienes el anillo de Jareth y eso significa que eres de sangre Real Goblin. ¿Te has percatado del colgante de Jareth? Tienen la misma insignia. Lo diré hasta que te enteres.

Anna estaba procesando la información cuando se percató por el rabillo del ojo, que habían aparecido dos puertas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth acababa de llegar volando a la sala del trono y todos los goblins se disiparon de alrededor de Elea. Corriendo a volver a sus puesto, muchos se chocaban entre si causando mucho jaleo. La chica corrió hasta la ventana y se guardó la bola de cristal entre su vestido.

El rey parecía muy furioso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

—¡Oh! ¡Una muchachita! —dijo un guardian de la puerta roja a la derecha.

—¿Muchachita? A mi me ha parecido más bien un arbol.—aseguró el de azul en la puerta izquierda.

—¡Soy una chica!—gritó furiosa mientras avanzaba hasta las puertas.

Tándalo intentó retenerla tirándole de los brazos, pero la joven no le hizo caso y siguió adelante. Como el goblin no podía seguir solo, tuvo que seguirla con resignación y la cabeza gacha.

—¿Ves? Es una muchachita. —se jactó el rojo al tener a Anna delante.

—Pues a mi me parece de todo menos una humana. —aseguró el azul.

Concluida su tarea allí, Anna quiso volver por donde había venido, pero la salida estaba cerrada.

—¡No! —gritó mientras pegaba una patada a la pared.

—Bueno, bueno. Tampoco es para ponerse así—la intentó consolar el azul.-si quieres ser una chica serás una chica.

Anna suspiró.

—Supongo que ahora tendré que elegir entre estas dos puertas ¿No?

—Si quieres salir, si.—dijo el rojo.

—Bien. Elijo la izquierda.

—¿¡Tan rapido!? —gritaron todos los presentes ( menos Tándalo ) a la vez.

—Si, sé que es esa.

—¿Como?

—Mi tia escogió la derecha y falló, asique yo la izquierda. — le susurró a Gusanita.

—Hace tiempo vino una humana también al laberinto y ella falló, pero no te vamos a decir que puerta escogió... —dijo el rojo creyéndose importante.

—Me alegro por vosotros. Tengo mucha prisa. El de la izquierda, apártate.

Los guardias gruñeron por la falta de educación de la joven y no le dijeron, que desde esa vez habían cambiado de sitios en el laberinto muchas veces. Que se las apañara ella sola.

Tándalo intentó decirle otra vez a Anna que se estaba equivocando, pero ella no le quería escuchar y giró el pomo de la puerta, asique al goblin no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. La puerta se cerró de golpe para dejar ver un largo pasillo.

—¿Veis? Soy más lista que Sar...¡Aaaaah! —Anna no pudo terminar la frase, porque una trampilla se abrió ante ella.

Cayó unos metros hasta que algo frenó su caída.

—¿¡Que está pasando!? —preguntó al aire. —¿¡Gusanitos estais bien!? ¡Tándalo!

Los gusanitos empezaron a salir de su pelo y a suspirar, unos segundos después, el goblin cayó sobre ella.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó. Tándalo asintió enérgicamente.

—_Hola humana_—dijeron unas manos—_Has caido en el pozo de las Manos Amigas._

—¿Pozo de que...? ¡Ah si! Ya recuerdo.

—_Pues si ya tienes memoria...dinos...¿Arriba o abajo?_

Anna miró hacia abajo, sonaba profundo y amenazador.

—Arriba, por supuesto.

—_¡A elegido arriba!_

—_¿A elegido arriba?_

Las manos empezaron a reir, una risa que a Anna le pareció siniestra.

—¿He elegido mal? —preguntó asustada.

—_¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Arriba...arriba...arriba! ¡Jajaja! ¡Arriba!_

Las manos empujaron hacia arriba enérgicamente a los dos individuos hasta que los sacaron del oscuro agujero de un empujón. La tiraron al aire y la joven cayó de boca contra el suelo.

—¡Aaaah! —gritó asustada.

Pero por suerte, Tándalo cayó antes que ella y le sirvió de almohada. Rápidamente se quitó de su lado.

—¡Oh Tándalo! ¿Estas bien? ¡Lo siento tanto...! —lloriqueaba la muchacha mientras sacudía el maltrecho cuerpo del goblin.

Tándalo hizo señas para decir que estaba bien y Anna le dió un beso en la frente; él se quedó noqueado durante unos segundos.

—Casi acabo en un terrible olvidadero... —suspiró Anna. —Espero haber elegido bien con ''arriba''

De repente un rugido rompió el silencio del laberinto. Todos pegaron un brinco y la pareja de gusanitos se achucharon en un tierno abrazo de colas. Tándalo corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de la muchacha mientras tiritaba de miedo.

Anna respiró hondo. Aquel rugido sonó bastante cerca.

—Pero, pero...¡Si me he salvado de el Olvidadero!

—S-si... —tembló la gusanita.—...pero en esta puerta era ''muerte segura''. No creo que dejaran todo a manos de un agujero...¿Habrá más cosas? ¿Más peligros?

Un nuevo rugido sonó aun más cerca. Anna y Tándalo corrieron hasta la puerta y empezaron a golpearla.

—¡Dejadme salir! ¡Dejadme salir!

Pero su unica respuesta fue solo la risa de los guardianes.


	7. El Capitan Goblin

**Este capitulo me gusta bastante. No sé porque es, pero bueno. Que lo disfruten.**

**¡una cosa más! Labyrinth no es mio, ojalá...**

* * *

—¡Estupida!—escupió mientras le daba una patada a un goblin.—¡Estupida! ¡Lo lamentará!—gritó Jareth desbocado.

Todos los goblins corrieron hasta las esquinas a esconderse o se agazaparon en sus armaduras y caparazones. Elea vió el comportamiento de estos e intentó salir a hurtadillas de la sala. Lenta y silenciosamente. Pasito a pasito.

—¡Claro que lo lamentará! ¿¡Pero quien se ha creído!? —vociferó el rey para si mismo mientras andaba de un lugar a otro.—¡Y ni siquiera es la mitad de goblin de lo que un dia su padre fué! ¡Tendría que haberla aplastado allí mismo! ¡Haber acabado con ella de una vez por todas!

Elea hacía caso omiso y siguió andando entre los goblins. Por alguna razón, Jareth no se había acordado de su presencia. Y justo cuando ya había alcanzado las lindes de la puerta, Jareth se giró rápidamente y la señalaba con el dedo indice.

—¡Tu! —la joven dió un respingo y se encogió en si misma. Se dió la vuelta poco a poco.

—¿Sssi? —preguntó tímidamente; pero sin miedo. Nunca se tragaría aquel teatro y Jareth no le causaba temor.

—¡Tu conoces a tu prima! —Elea se relajó. —No la he observado tanto tiempo, no lo conozco todo de ella. Dímelo. Dime su punto debil.

—¿Que te diga su...que?

Una fuerza misteriosa empujó a Elea hasta la otra parte de la sala justo al lado de Jareth. Y como la joven creía que se iba a estrellar con él, puso los brazos delante. La fuerza paró, pero el rey la tenía cogida por la muñeca izquierda.

—Su punto debil, preciosa. —espetó con un tono de voz que hizo que Elea empezara a replantearse lo de temer a Jareth. Su cara estaba llena de ira; la muchacha tragó saliva.

—No lo sé.—consiguió decir al final.

Jareth seguia sujetandola por la muñeca y con la otra mano señaló el gran reloj que había en la sala.

—Dentro de nueve horas y veintitrés minutos seras totalmente mia. —y se quedaron unos segundos más, mirándose.

Entonces, Jareth hizo un gesto con la cabeza y un goblin mediano y otro grande la cogieron de los brazos y se la llevaron a rastras hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

El corazón de Elea palpitaba muy fuerte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡Porfavor, sacadme de aquí!—imploró Anna.

Tándalo golpeaba enérgicamente la puerta. Un nuevo rugido sonó más alto y más cerca.

—¡No hay tiempo! —gritó gusanito. —¡Corre!

La muchacha no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió la manita del goblin y salió disparada. Los dos comenzaron a correr por las callejuelas del laberinto con en miedo por todo el cuerpo.

Anna no paraba de imaginarse que clase de criatura era aquella.

Fué pensar eso, cuando de repente , una enorme bestia marron apareció ante ellos. Su gesto no parecía tramar nada bueno. Era tan grande como un oso, con dos grandes colmillos y dos cuernecitos; sus ojos eran pequeños y totalmente negros. Todos miraron sus relucientes zarpas y tragaron saliva. Tras unos segundos, la bestia lanzó un terrible rugido y alzó sus grandes brazos.

—¡Aaaah! —gritaron todos lo que pudieron.

La joven cogió de nuevo al goblin y se lanzaron a correr en otra dirección.

—¡Que se nos comen...! —gritó Gusanita.

—¡Te quiero, gusanita de mi corazón!

—¡Y yo a ti! ¡Buaaa...!

—¡Callaos! —ordenó Anna sin dejar de correr.

La muchacha vió un pequeño resquicio y se escondieron allí.

—Bien, pensemos. —jadeó la muchacha. Nadie habló.—¡¿No hay ninguna idea?!

—¡Esa bestia nos va a comer! —gimió Gusanito.

Tándalo asintió enérgicamente y se abrazó a las piernas de Anna, un gesto que a ella le resultó enternecedor.

—Tranquilo. Bien...mmm...¿¡De donde salió esa cosa!?

—Ese es el castigo que le impuso Jareth por ayudar a la humana. —dijo la Gusanita. —Él monstruo lleva asi desde entonces.

A Anna se le encendió la bombilla.

``Monstruo, humana...si...encaja perfectamente con la descripción...¡Ludo!´´

Anna sonrió.

—Si, ya se quien es ese monstruo. Pero yo lo recordaba mucho más amistoso...¡Ah!

Ludo arrancó el resquicio dejando al grupo al descubierto.

De nuevo empezaron a correr muertos de miedo por sus vidas. Pero entonces, Tándalo dió la vuelta y se enfrentó a Ludo.

—¡No!—gritó Anna.

Tándalo empezó a subirse por la espalda de la bestia y la recorrió mientras esta, de mal humor, intentaba quitárselo de encima. Cogió al goblin y lo zarandeó, pero Tándalo lo tenía cogido muy fuerte. El goblin empezó a escalar por su brazo y llegó a la cabeza muy agitado. Despues empezó a gritar señalando la cabeza de Ludo.

—¿¡Que pasa!? —Preguntó la muchacha. —¡Ya sé que es Ludo! —Tándalo se llevó las manos a la cara y luego se señaló el cuello.

Anna entendió y miró el cuello del animal : tenía una cinta nerga que echaba chispas. Un collar electrificado.

``¡Pobrecito! Jareth es cruel…´´

—¡Quítaselo Tándalo! ¡Yo le distraeré! ¡Aquiii! ¡Ludo! ¡Mírame! —el monstruo se giró para ver a Anna y se abalanzó hacia ella.

Y entonces, Tándalo aprovechó para asiar la correa y tirar con fuerza. Ludo pegó un alarido por el daño causado mientras se abalanzaba hacia la humana...

Anna se puso los brazos para protegerse...pero el golpe no llegó nunca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró al monstruo sonriéndole con la lengua fuera.

—¡Ooohh! ¡Pero si parece un cachorrito!—Anna corrió a acariciarle. —¿Quien es el monstruo más mono? ¡Si! ¡Eres tu!

—¿Sarah amiga? —preguntó él.

Anna abrió la boca y frunció el ceño.

—Me llamo Anna. Y si; soy tu amiga.

—¡Annnna amiga! —contestó con voz bobalicona.

—Querido amigo...¿No sabrás por casualidad como llegar al castillo en el centro del laberinto?

Ludo pensó unos instantes.

—Nooo.

Anna torció la boca.

—Bueno...está claro que aquí nadie sabe nada. Tándalo, será mejor que nos pongamos ya en marcha...¡Ven Ludo!—lo llamó como a un perrito.

Y la joven se puso en marcha, mojada todavía de la lluvia y sin percatarse de lo estúpida e insolente que acababa de ser. Allá atrás, estaba parado su amigo Tándalo, que solo pensaba:

``Ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias por mi ayuda´´

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth rugió desde su trono.

—¿¡Otra vez ese goblin!? ¡Tendré que acabar con él si es preciso! ¡Aun sin voz se a interpuesto en mis planes!

Elea estaba medio dormida de aburrimiento en el suelo sentada cuando Jareth gritó.

—¡Estoy despierta! —exclamó mientras ella y sus guardianes se ponían tensos. Pero Jareth no se percató de ello.

—Matar al mensajero podría crear problemas con futuras alianzas entre Anna y yo.—Jareth pareció pensar un buen rato. Toda la sala estaba expectante.

De pronto, su rostro se iluminó perversamente. Chasqueó los dedos para invocar una bola, pero esta no apareció. Lo consiguió al segundo intento, pero tardó en aparecer.

Estaba ya preocupado: se suponía que ya era tiempo para que el Rey Goblin buscara un heredero para que cuando el faltase, Underground no se quedara sin gobernante. Tras la rehusa de Toby y los siguientes acontecimientos que dieron lugar a su ''desaparición''; su única primogénita, Anna , era la siguiente en la linea de sucesión.

Si no encontraba un heredero digno en poco tiempo, sus poderes o incluso su vida se perderán y todo Underground se vendría abajo.

Para Anna, el proceso de deshumanización había empezado y tardaría en completarse las horas restantes al desafío. Al igual que su desmaduración.

Mientras que pensaba en esto, un guardia goblin de igual especie que la de Jareth, apareció en la sala. Llevaba un casco de metal, una armadura y algunas partes del interior, rojas. Hizo una reverencia.

—¿Me ha llamado mi señor?

—Si Raymond. Tengo una misión para ti.

Elea intentaba ver el rostro de aquel soldado, pero con ese casco era imposible, asique estaba todo el rato mirándole y andaba para buscar un Angulo mejor. Jareth rió al ver de reojo la escena.

—¿Donde estan mis modales? Raymond, esta es Elea, una humana y futura noble de Undergorund. Si sigue latiendo un corazón de niño en su pecho, claro.—el guardia la miró y Elea siguió intentando ver.

Entonces el guardia se quitó el casco: su pelo era largo y negro, los pelos de arroba estaban sostenidos por una coleta y los demas caían lo largo que eran ; su piel estaba bastante bronceada, sus ojos eran o verdes o pardos ( Elea no podía saberlo desde esa distancia ) y su semblante era serio. Tenía la cara grande y con angulos precisos. La joven le sacó unos 25 o 30 años.

—My lady. —se inclinó y se acercó a ella para besarle la mano. —Mi nombre es Raymond.

—Y Elea, este es mi primer oficial, capitán y mi mejor soldado.

El chico se retiró en seguida de su lado para ponerse de una rodilla ante su rey.

—¿Cual es mi misión, señor?

—Tu misión es simple: vístete de campesino, encuentra a una humana e intenta guiarla por el mal camino ¡No debe llegar hasta aqui! Y además, consigue sonsacarle su punto débil. —Jareth miró a Elea.

—¿Una humana señor? Yo puedo serviros en otra cosa. Bien sabe que soy el mejor luchador cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas de todo el reino.

—Y por eso te mando a ti esta misión tan importante. —Raymond no rechistó más, pero parecía no estar muy conforme.

—¿Y como la reconoceré?

—Tiene el anillo que le regalé a su padre, con el símbolo de Underground.

—¿Alguna otra cosa más, señor?

-Están rozando los limites del laberinto de setos. Lo más importante es que NO sufra ningún daño , ¿me has entendido? Si le llegara a pasar algo por culpa tuya, me veré obligado a tirarte de cabeza al Pantano Del Hedor Eterno.

Raymond asintió enérgicamente y tras una reverencia se fué de la sala.

—¿Puedo ir al servicio? —preguntó Elea. Aquella situación era como cuando le pedía permiso a los profesores en el instituto.

—¿Que? —preguntó Jareth, aun levantado.

—Necesito… ya sabes…orinar o como se diga aqui. Necesito un cuarto de baño con urgencia.

Jareth se quedó un poco traspuesto.

—Ssssi...claro, al final del corredor de la derecha.

``¿Seran así todas las chicas de este siglo?´´

Elea salió corriendo de la sala y como en el instituto, salía para cualquier cosa menos para ir al servicio.

* * *

**Si alguien está pensando algo respecto con Raymond, advertido queda, que no haga especulaciones. Puede que luego se lleve un chasco.**

**O puede que no.**

**¿Alguien aqui ha visto la pelicula _Willow_? Pues así me imagino yo a Raymond. Como a Val Kilmer haciendo de McMardigan.**


	8. Raymond y Kai

—¿Seguro que este es el camino, Tándalo? —el goblin asintió energicamente.

Gusanita y Gusanito habían saltado a los hombros de Ludo para tener ''mayores espacios'' y ahora Anna no llevaba nada sobre si.

Desde hacia rato se sentia rara. Tal vez fuera aquel sitio, pero lo cierto era que tenía electricidad estatica. Sin querer, rozó sus orejas y se asustó al comprobar que estaban un poco más picudas de lo habitual, asique se las volvió a palpar. Y en efecto: eran más picudas.

Llevaban ya un rato vagabundeando por el laberinto de setos y su estaba casi totalmente seca. Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con un Señor Goblin.

Por lo poco que sabía la humana, había tres clases de ellos:

Los Goblins Bajos; los había de muchas clases y razas y son los que se dedican a robar niños. Son molestos y ella los veía desde bebe.

Los Medianos; eran los que tenían semi pinta de humanos, aunque podían ser de facciónes y partes del cuerpo desproporcionadas.

Los Goblins Altos; Jareth pertenecía a este grupo inventado por ella, eran goblins con pinta de humanos, pero siendo goblins. No sabía como eran porque solo había visto a uno.

El Señor Goblin andó hacia una gran silla echa por libros y se sentó pesadamente, Tándalo pasó de él, pero Anna quería comprobar si podía ayudarlos.

—Perdone, —le dijo ella avanzando a su posición—¿Sabe usted cual es el camino hasta el centro del laberinto?

El hombre, tenía un sombrero con el cuello de un pajaro y una larga barba blanca, sus ojos observaron a la joven.

—¿Aun no has encontrado el...centro del laberinto? —preguntó pesadamente.

—No, aun no.

—Bueno, si quieres alguna información más...ya sabes, dame una joya.

—¡Pero si no me has dicho nada!—protestó.

—Cuando andabas con el enano, si...para avanzar a veces hay que retroceder. Eso te dije.

—¡Estupido! ¡Inepto! —gritó su sombrero. —¡Esta no es la misma humana! ¡Estupido!

—¿Enserio? —preguntó mientras se echaba hacia adelante. —A mi me parece igual.

—Un momento... —comprendió Anna. —¡Usted es el hombre sabio! —Anna saltó de alegría al encontrar a alguien que supiera supuestamente algo, pero se decayó al recordar lo poco que le había servido a su tia. —¿Entonces sabe algo?

—No, no claro que no. —respondió el sombrero. —El está chocho y yo solo soy un sombrero. Jajajaj.

—Imbecil.-Masculló entre dientes. —Vámonos Tándalo, aquí no hay nada que hacer.

Tándalo suspiró y volvió al camino entre los setos con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Anna amiga de Sarah? —preguntó Ludo.

—Ella es mi tia. —Ludo no entendió. —Que si, es mi amiga.

De repente se oyó el ruido de una rama romperse que hizo que todos se dieran la vuelta. Entonces un grupo de bandidos goblins se avalanzó encima de ellos.

—¡Aaah! —gritaron al unísono mientras se hacían una piña.

—Valla, valla, valla...¿Que tenemos aqui? —dijo un goblin mediano con orejas caidas y ojos gigantes.

—Parece una señorita muy lejos de su casa. —respondió un goblin bajo.

Todos rieron.

—¡Iros! ¡Marchaos!—ordenó Anna, mientras se daba cuenta que se había dejado su escoba dentro de la casa de los gusanitos. —Mierda...¡Marchaos!

—¡Claro señorita! Pero antes, danos eso que cuelga de tu muñeca y esos zapatos tan monos. —dijo un rufian.

—¿Mi reloj? ¡Ja! ¿Te lo has creido? Tu imaginate por solo un instante que te los doy.—resolvió ella con aires de superioridad.

oOo

En unos arboles cercanos, Raymond estaba agazapado esperando a que sus camaradas la atacaran para que el pudiera intervenir y salvarla.

oOo

—Ahora mismo.—ordenó.

—No.—respondió ella con los brazos cruzados y sin animo de cambiar de parecer; pero estaba temblando.

—Si no lo haces, nos veremos obligados a quitartelos a la fuerza.

oOo

``Si esa humana comprendiera quien es y el poder que tiene sobre el laberinto y los goblins, no perdería el tiempo´´ pensó Raymond.

oOo

—Dámelos.

—No.

Entonces un atacante saltó encima de Anna con la espada en alto. Anna abrió la boca para gritar; cuanto una flecha llegó volando y atravesó el brazo del goblin.

—¡Ahh! —gritó de dolor.

Todos los demás bandidos miraron hacia todos lados y gritaban:

—¡Sal de dondequiera que estes!

En un instante,saltó desde el arbol un joven. Cayó en la espalda de un atacante y le clavó un puñal. Estaba vestido de color marrón, unos pantalones bastante pegados , unas botas y una camisa; tenía el pelo largo y negro.

Un goblin saltó encima suyo y no tardó nada en quitarselo de encima. Se puso delante de el grupo de Anna dandoles la espalda.

—¡Vamos! —gritó mientras los atacantes se echaban hacia atrás lentamente.—¿Ninguno quiere luchar?

Y mientras cogian el cuerpo de su amigo, gritaban despavoridos en todas direcciones.

El chico misterioso rió con gracia.

—No os preocupeis. No os molestaran más. —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Anna estaba noqueada. Desde aquella vez en Central Park, nadie había intentado atracarla. No le gustaba la sensación y sentía que había estado dando vueltas en un carrusel.

Raymond sonreía con una sonrisa torcida mientras se le hacian olluelos al lado de las comisuras de los labios. Anna seguía en shock, no escuchaba ni veía nada.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Anna seguia petrificada. —¿Estais bien?—les preguntó a todos.

Tándalo había retrocedido lentamente al haber reconocido al guardia. Quiso gritar ''¡Es el Capitán!'' pero ese hechizo no se lo permitía. Raymond miró al goblin de soslayo.

—Perfectamente. —respondió Gusanito. —He dormido una siesta genial, ¿Y tu cariño?

—De lujo. —contestó Gusanita desperezandose.

—Soy Kai.—mintió Raymond mientras le tendía la mano a Anna. —¿Quien eres tu?

Anna tenía escuchó en la lejanía que alguien le hablaba. Pestañeó un par de veces.

—Soy Anna. Gracias...gracias por salvarnos...a todos. —contestó mientras le cogia la mano; nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar. Raymond bajó la mirada y comprobó el anillo de Jareth.

—Ya veo. Eres...¿eres una humana?—preguntó con inocencia.

—Si. Oye Kai, ¿sabes como llegar hasta el castillo? —frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Respiró aun con la barriga revuelta.

—¿El de Jareth? Por supuesto. Me conozco este laberinto como la palma de mi mano ¿quieres que te lleve?

—Si. —Anna se fijó mas en la cara de Kai. La verdad es que parecía el tipo de persona que te defendería hasta la muerte. Entonces Tándalo le tiró de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

``¿Porque no?´´ —quiso preguntarle.—``Hasta ahora Tándalo no me ha fallado...será mejor que le haga caso por una vez.´´

—Lo siento, Kai, pero mi amigo me iba a llevar antes. Pero si sabes llegar a partir del Pantano por mi perfecto.

Raymond respiró hondo. Se suponía que ese no era el plan. Pero por ahora era lo único que tenía, asique sacó su mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno, no sé...tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡No porfavor! ¡Necesitaré tu ayuda! —imploró Anna mientras le cogía del brazo.—Yo no puedo sola y es muy importante para mi.

Raymond accedió.

—Esta bien, iré.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La joven Elea estaba escondida en un rincón del palacio, mirando los pasos que seguía su prima. Se había puesto muy nerviosa al ver al grupo de guardias disfrazados para la farsa, pero al final llegó el capitán y se ''cargó'' a uno.

Después Anna le suplicó a ''Kai'' que se quedara. Y ¿podía ser cierta aquella visión que había tenido? No. Se suponía que no. Por un instante, se le pasó la idea de que esos dos se enamorasen, pero luego comprendió que era inutil soñar. Kai no parecía que fueran de esos que pensaban en otras cosas. Hubiera sido una bonita historia de amor, pensó, y yo sin embargo estoy aquí enjaulada.

* * *

**Aqui todos pensareís ''Ah, bueno, el capitan y Anna se enamoraran'' jajaja**

**Y lo cierto esque ese era su cometido en mi imaginación, pero luego pensé que era demasiado tipico y que no quería que se quedasen juntos. Asique ya descubrireís si se quedan juntos o no. Puede que sorprenda. O no.**


	9. Viendo a lo lejos el Castillo de Hoggle

Todos seguían a Tándalo entre aquellos setos; Anna miraba de vez en cuando recelosamente a Kai. No estaba ni enamorada, ni se sentía atraída por él, pero tenerlo ahí la ponía nerviosa y más si lo juntabas con la energía estática que había en el ambiente. Y como nada parecía cambiar, y los setos parecían ser todos iguales, Anna se puso a tararear una canción de su musico preferido, T.G.K (The Great Korneliouss)

Gusanita saltó a su hombro y empezó a balancearse al son de la musica. Tándalo no hacía nada más que mirar a Kai, esperando que los atacara de una vez, ¿Por qué sino estaba allí? Por su lado, el capitan intentaba hablar con ''la humana'' para sacarle su punto débil. Asique se acercó lentamente a la chica:

—Si eres una humana... —miró sus orejas, que cada vez eran más goblins. —...¿Que haces en Underground?

Aquella pregunta pilló a Anna desprevenida y dejó de tararear. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar bien la cara de Kai.

—Pues...pues... —el grupo rodeó unas roquitas desprendidas de algun sitio. —Digamos que deseé que mi prima fuera raptada por los goblins.

``Los humanos hacen las cosas sin pensar. Sea lo que le depare el futuro a esta chica, se lo tiene merecido.´´ pensó Kai.

El grupo andaba más lentamente por causa de Ludo; a la muchacha se le pasó por la cabeza dejarlo allí, pero luego le dió tanta pena...

``¿Pero que es lo que me ocurre? Antes yo no era así. Antes de entrar aquí siempre miraba por los demás, no era ni egoísta y siempre era educada y complaciente con todo el mundo ¿Que me está pasando? Yo no soy así. Es culpa de este laberinto.´´ Anna se sentía angustiada. Miró su muñeca y vió que solo le quedaban 7 horas y media.

La joven se puso a pensar en el libro. Bien, no sabía el final, pero tampoco había que ser un genio para adivinarlo. Toby llegaba a casa sano y salvo junto a su hermana. **Fin**. Seguramente en el libro no vendría nada de Jareth ni de como se sintió después de aquello. Anna estaba segura de que Jareth quiso en verdad a su tia, sino no se hubiera enfadado tanto con ella antes. Su tia atravesó el laberinto…¿Cuántos años hacía?

Kai vio a la humana hacer cuentas con los dedos y le pareció muy graciosa.

Tándalo estaba cada vez más nervioso, tenía que hablar ya ¡Ya! Y para su desgracia, la humana seguía con la bolsa bien escondida. Y por si fuera poco ¡Estaba hablando con El Capitan! No se podía permitir ese lujo ¿no tenía una ardua tarea?

Anna miró al pequeño goblin preocupada. Como todo lo demas, él brillaba con luz propia. Pero su luz tenía un matiz gris ¿estaría enfermo?

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Tándalo miró a Kai. —¿Que le pasa a Kai?-los ojos del goblin brillaban de agonía ¡Tenía que decir algo! Pero solo supo encogerse de hombros y seguir adelante como si nada. —Oh vamos, si pudiera quitarte el hechizo, con mucho gusto de lo quitaría, solo que...yo no sé quitar conjuros. Ni hacerlos.

La joven iba a decir algo más, pero Ludo dejó de andar y se estampó contra su espalda.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó al animal.

—Olor maaaalooooo. —contestó Ludo.

Anna sonrió esperanzada y se puso en cabeza: ¡Alli estaba! A lo lejos, entre la maleza de un pantano, había un pequeño palacete echo de madera podrida. Y lo único que los separaba era una muralla y una tierra extraña.

—Oh, no... —susurró Kai, fingiendo.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó la muchacha yendo hacía él.

—Estamos en las lindes de un cementerio de dragones. Esto es un lugar muy peligroso. Podríamos morir si lo atravesamos.

—¿Porque? ¿No es un cementerio de dragones?

—Claro que lo és. Pero piensa ¿cuando se muere alguien de tu familia no vas a visitarlo al cementerio?

Anna comprendió y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡Pero no tengo tanto tiempo! —exclamó despues de quitarselas. —¡Tenemos que _atravesarlo_!

—¡Huele maaaaaaal! —se quejó Ludo.

—Oh, vamos, casi ni se nota. —hizo incampié la muchacha.

—¡Yo iré donde tu vallas! —contestó gusanito.

Tándalo sonrió a la humana; estaba con ella.

—Entonces solo quedas tu, Kai. —dijo Anna con pena, mientras le puso la mano en el brazo y le miró a los ojos. Lo necesitaba para despues. —¿Vienes?

Kai quedó un momento pensativo. Todos los caballeros pasaban una prueba similar para entrar en la guardia… y por otro lado no tenía elección. Asique sonrió desganado.

—Por supuesto. —contestó incomodo.

Más animado, el grupo bajó la pequeña colina y lo primero que vieron, fué un gran esqueleto de más de quince metros.

—Así es como lo haremos: no os separeis de mi,—dijo Kai. — y si alguien se pierde, que se suba a un saliente y valla dirección Pantano del Hedor Eterno, ¿Entendido?

—¡Siiii! —gritaron todos.

El animoso grupo empezó a andar entre los huesos de dragones con mucha expectación. Tenían la certeza de que algo iba a pasar, asique se daban mucha prisa. Kai iba en cabeza con su espada sacada y su pelo largo moviéndose levemente. Su posición era defensiva, después estaba Anna que ahora tenía las rodillas sollozadas, con la vista en su nuevo compañero y, por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar que en ese mismo instante le olerían los calcetines a pies. En tercer lugar hasta Tándalo seguido de Ludo con la pareja de gusanos.

Una densa niebla empezó a rodearles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elea se había movido de su sitio al oir a unos guardias acercarse. No dejaba de observar los pasos de su prima y su evolución a Goblin. Y lo peor era que no sabía el porqué de su transformación. Había visto a ''Kai'' intentar sonsacarle información, pero nada. Tenía un plano del grupo a unos 20 metros de altitud cuando de entre la niebla un gran bulto rojo desplegó sus alas y abrió las fauces.

—¡No! —chilló Elea de asombro.

El bulto rojo se iba acercando cada vez más a sus rescatadores.

—¡No! —volvió a chillar.

Entonces una mano la cogió por el hombro. La habían pillado.

—Muchachita,—dijo el Goblin Mediano.—El Rey te está buscando.—entonces él y un goblin pequeño la escoltaron por el pasillo.—No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo.

Elea intentaba escaparse.

—¡No lo entendéis! ¡Son _dragones_! ¡Se los va a comer un dragón…!

* * *

**Este ha sido un capitulo sin acción. Pero vosotros esperad al siguiente, esperad...**


	10. El cementerio de Dragones

Anna estaba tan distraída mirando huesos de dragones, que se estampó con la espalda de Kai.

—¡Ay…! —se quejó.

—¡Shhh! —le mandó a callar.

—¿Pero que...?

—¡Shh! —volvió a decir mientras se ponía tenso.

Anna asomó su nariz por encima del hombro de su compañero y contempló la espesa niebla.

—¿Y bien?

Kai frunció el ceño y suspiró; luego se dió la vuelta.

—Me había parecido oir algo. Espero que no nos encontremos a ningún...

—¡Dragón! —gritaron los gusanitos a la vez.

Un enorme dragón escupió una llamarada de fuego en dirección hacia ellos. Antes de que Kai se diera la vuelta, Anna le placó antes de que el fuego les alcanzase.

—¡Ah!—gritaron los dos al estamparse contra el suelo.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah! —gritaron los demás mientras se alejaban en todas las direcciones.

—¡No os alejéis! —les ordenó Kai mientras se levantaba de un salto. —¡No os alejéis! —pero todos se habían perdido entre la espesura de la niebla. —¡No os alejéis!—aun se podían oír sus gritos. —Maldición. ¡Estúpidos!

Anna se levantó corriendo mientras Kai daba una patada al suelo. El joven se relajó unos segundos. No debía preocuparse por ellos, lo más importante era que Anna estaba a salvo y que no debía llegar al castillo.

—Ven, vamos a la salida. —Kai cogió la mano de Anna y tiró de ella en una dirección cualquiera.

La joven intentaba mantener el ritmo de su acompañante, pero era demasiado rápido. Entonces, un nuevo fogonazo hizo que la pareja se agacharan dentro de una gran mandíbula.

—Maldición... —repitió. —¿Podrías prestar al menos un poco de atención?

Anna le soltó la mano y frunció el ceño.

—¡Estoy atenta! ¡Corres _demasiado_ rápido!

Un dragón pasó justo delante de ellos y el suelo retumbó haciendo que cayeran piedrecitas. Kai decidió que era hora de hacer algo.

—Ten, sostenla. —dijo mientras le daba su pesada espada.

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó la chica mientras veía a su compañero salirse de la mandíbula.

—A por el dragón. Cuando te diga corre, hazlo ¿entendido?

Anna asintió enérgicamente. Kai se detuvo unos instantes y después se perdió en la bruma. La joven se quedó sola con la pesada espada a la que apenas podía sostener. Y tras poco pensar se dijo a si misma:

``¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¡Soy una mujer independiente y voy a salir a luchar! ¡Que no se las dé de machito!´´

Se mordió el labio y salió a toda potencia de allí con la espada arrastrando por el suelo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tándalo estaba totalmente solo. Había perdido a sus compañeros y ahora buscaba la salida; un enorme dragon rojo escupió fuego cerca de él y se tuvo que esconder entre los huesos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Kai corría furtivamente entre las montañas de huesos; de pronto vió la fugaz sombra de un dragón y se escondió hasta que pasará. Un enorme dragón azul pasó justo delante de sus narices oliendo el terreno. Asique, silencioso como un gato, el Capitán Goblin saltó a su espalda. El dragón notó algo raro y se sacudió con ganas para quitarse lo que fuese y Kai casí cae. Rápidamente ascendió por su lomo hasta se llegó a su enorme cabeza. A tientas y muy despacio, se fué desplazando por su cráneo hasta que llegó a los ojos. Entonces , sacó su puñal y sin pensárselo ni siquiera un segundo, se lo clavó en su enorme ojo derecho.

El dragon azul soltó un gran alarido y se movió bruscamente haciendo que Kai cayera al suelo y se diera en la nuca.

-¡Ahh!

oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Anna había escuchado el grito agónico del dragón y corrió a donde procedía. Llegó a un pequeño espacio sin huesos donde la enorme bestia se revolcaba por el suelo y su enorme cola se movía de aquí para allá azotando el aire. Anna la vió llegar segundos antes de que esta se dirigiera a toda pastilla a su cuerpo como un proyectil. La joven saltó antes de que la cola le diera de lleno y después corrió alrededor del bamboleante cuerpo. Estaba muy asustada, jadeante y la espada pesaba,

No encontraba a Kai asique, alomejor el dragon solo gritaba porque le daba la gana o se había tropezado...claro está, que Anna no se había fijado en su ojo.

Estaba a punto de volver a esconderse cuando vió el cuerpo de Kai en el suelo. El dragon seguía moviendose de un lugar para otro y el joven corría el riesgo de ser aplastado.

—¡No!

Asique se armó de valor y corrió hasta el dando gritos.

Llegó cansada y sin aliento.

—¿Kai? ¡Kai! ¿Me escuchas? —preguntaba mientras le daba pequeños manotazos en la cara. —¡Kai!

La joven le pegó un buen tortazo en la mejilla para despertarle y el aun seguía sin moverse.

—Espero que no peses demasiado...—con todas su fuerzas, Anna se armó a Kai a las espaldas y empezó a andar en otra dirección.

Con el ojo bueno, el dragon vió como el causante de su dolor salía impune y no lo iba a permitir. Asique cogió oxigeno y...¡PUUUM!

Exaló un gran fogonazo de fuego hasta su objetivo.

Anna vió la gran llamarada reflejada en la espada y tiró a su compañero al suelo segundos antes de que les alcanzara.

El dragon emitió un sonido de pena al ver que su objetivo había salido impune. Entonces dejó de revolcarse y se puso a cuatro patas.

``Solo unos metros más, solo unos metros...´´ no dejaba de repetirse la muchacha.

Por fín llegó hasta una montaña de huesos y dejó el cuerpo de Kai entre ellos para que el dragon no pudiera encontrarle.

Suspiró relajada.

Entonces la bestia quitó los huesos que los tapaban de su mortal fuego y cogió a Anna con su cola, se la llevó cerca de la boca para mirarla bien antes de comersela.

La joven no hacía más que moverse inquieta suplicando socorro.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me salve...! —pataleó mientras lloraba.

El dragon se acercó mucho más la muchacha a la cara. La joven estaba muerta de terror y temblaba; asique con gran determinación miró a los ojos de su depredador.

Su cara dejó ver una expresión de horror al ver el ojo sangrante de la gran bestia. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Joder! ¿Que clase de animal te podría hacer una cosa así?

El dragon miró de reojo a Kai y Anna le siguió la mirada.

—Si, Kai...siento lo que te ha echo. Seguro que lo hizo sin pensar.

El dragon entendió, pero aun seguía sin un ojo.

—Si quieres...te podría dar uno nuevo. —intentó esperanzarle. —Solo tendrías que soltarme. —el animal se lo pensó un momento y bajó lentamente a la humana. Una vez en el suelo, bajó su flamante cabeza para ponerla a su altura.

Anna no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, pero si en verdad tenía algun poder, podría curarle. Asique andó hasta su ojo con determinación y admiró su aura dorada.

Suspiró.

—No sé si te dolera. —el dragon hizo un sonido comico.

La joven alzó sus manos en dirección al ojo sangrante y las extendió cuan ancho era, cerró los ojos y se preparó:

—Hola Underground, soy yo otra vez. Sea porque soy hija de Toby o porque este es mi laberinto, tengo algún poder sobre él. Asique cura el ojo de la criatura que hay enfrente mía.

De repente, Anna sintió que un pequeño calor se extendía por sus palmas y las rellenaba segundos antes de pasar al dragon. Anna abrió los ojos expectante:

El ojo estaba restablecido con una diferencia: era azul.

—Ojos bicolor. Como los de Jareth. —la joven recordó al Rey de los Goblins. —Que le jodan

El dragón pestañeó un par de veces y despegó mientras daba vocinazos. La joven no supo si interpretar eso como un ''gracias''.

Entonces se dió la vuelta y corrió hasta Kai.

—¿Kai? ¿Estas mejor?

El joven movió los ojos por dentro de sus pupilas y Anna exhaló tranquila, estaba vivo. Se retiró de su lado y se puso en el otro apoyandose contra la pared. Durante un rato estuvo pensando si sus compañeros estaban bien y si habían llegado ya a la muralla, peró luego volvió la vista hasta el Goblin Alto.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuese guapo, pero ahora que lo miraba, lo era. A diferencia que a la mayoría de los hombres, a él le sentaba bien el pelo largo. Luego bajó la vista a su camiseta medió abierta y miró su pecho.

``No está petado, pero es fuerte. No está tan mal. Lastima que no me guste.´´ se dijo a si misma.``Demasiado mayor para ti´´se volvió a recordar ``Él sobrepasa con creces la mayoría de edad´´

Despues de un rato, Kai abrió los ojos. Lo hizo silenciosamente y sin el menor movimiento; miró a su derecha y descubrió a Anna mirándole fijamente. Su primer impulso fué preguntar porque le miraba así, pero luego se dió cuenta que en realidad miraba al infinito.

Carraspeó y Anna pestañeó un par de veces.

—Oh, ya estas despierto. —susurró avergonzada.

—¿Donde...donde estoy?

—Te he salvado. Ese dragón de iba a aplastar y luego a comer y yo te he salvado.—dijo orgullosa. —Menos mal que no me quedé allá atrás ¿no?

Kai se quedó desconcertado. ¿Aquella muchachita le había salvado la vida? ¿Aquella _humana_? ¿Aquella humana floja y adolescente? No se lo podía creer. ¡El, que había batallado miles de veces! Se sintió avergonzado y furioso.

Asique miró a Anna severamente.

—No me deberías de haber desobedecido.

—¿¡Perdona!? —preguntó ella con la boca abierta. —Pero ¿tu quien te crees? ¿Mi padre?

—Te has puesto en peligro y debes estar a salvo. —contestó más severo.

—¿Por que? —preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

—Porque debes salvar a tu prima ¿no?

—¡Con un simple gracias habría bastado!

—¡Podría habérmelas arreglado yo solo perfectamente!

—¡Ya lo he visto! —Anna salió de su seguro hacía afuera ¡Aquel joven era imposible!—¡Estúpido orgullo masculino!

—Seguro que ni siquiera sabes manejar la espada. —se rió Kai mientras salía detras suya.

—¡Ni me hace falta! Porque ¿sabes que? —Anna se había inclinado hacía el y lo apuntaba con la nariz, sus brazos estaban en jarras.

—Sorpréndeme. —Kai la miraba divertido con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Tengo poderes! ¡Si! Le he curado el ojo al dragón.

La cara de Kai cambió totalmente.

—¿Que?

Anna percibió que había captado su atención y sonrió perversamente.

—Lo que oyes. Y seguramente tendré más que aun no he descubierto.

Kai frunció el ceño. Si aquella muchacha seguía haciéndose más Goblin y poderosa, no tardaría en tener poder sobre él y todos sus compañeros. Y sobre El Laberinto. Y eso era el plan de Jareth, pero a Kai no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Volvamos. Seguro que están todos esperándonos.

Anna se agachó a coger su espada. Cuando se la terminó de colocar, Kai extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

Al principio, no supo bien que hacer, pero luego recordó que Kai la iba a guiar por aquel laberinto de huesos. Se la dió avergonzada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡Por allí vienen! —gritó Gusanita al ver a los chicos.

Tándalo suspiró aliviado. Había pensado que Kai la había secuestrado o algo peor. Habían estado soportando un sutil aroma pestilente todo aquel rato y lo peor, esque a partir de ese momento iría a más.

—¿Anna bien? —preguntó Ludo.

La joven miró a Kai y el la miró a ella. Un segundo despues se soltaron de las manos, ya era innecesario.

—Estoy perfectamente.

La muchacha se abrazó a Tándalo.

—Y Kai también. —le miró sonriente.

El Goblin Alto se llevó la mano a la nuca y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque hubiera sido más grande si Tándalo no le hubiera mirado acusadoramente.

—¡Mira Anna, mira! ¡Ya falta poco! ¿ves? —gritaron los gusanitos subiéndose a su espalda.

—Ya veo...solo falta esta pequeña jungla y la muralla. —la muchacha miró a Tándalo. —Mira amigo, ya falta poco para llegar hasta tu señor.

El pequeño goblin asintió y miró la bolsa. Si perdía la mercancía de su señor, lo tirarían al Pantano del Hedo Eterno.

—En marcha. —finalizó la joven mientras trotaba cuesta abajo.

Sin embargo, Kai se detuvo unos instantes. Su Rey le reclamaba...

—_¿Y bien?_ —preguntó la voz e imagen de Jareth desde un charco cercano.

—_¡Yo también quiero ver! ¡Yo tambien! _—llegó la voz de Elea un poco más lejana hasta que apareció también. —_Hola Reymond._

—Es Raymond.

—_¿Querís dejar de hablar?_ —suspiró Jareth. —_Esa humana te ha afectado. Espero que haya servido para algo. Habla de los progresos de tu misión._

—La humana a descubierto su magia y cada vez se está haciendo más goblin, señor, pronto compartirá sus poderes y podrá reinar sobre Underground cuando sea el momento.

—_Bien, bien...¿y su punto debil?_

—Aun no lo he descubierto.

—_¡¿Aun no?!_ —se escandalizó Jareth. —_Espero que te des prisa, Raymond, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

—_No lo conseguireiiiis..._—canturreó Elea.

Los dos la ignoraron.

—Pero pronto llegaremos al pantano y a partir de ahí, no llegará más lejos. —sonrió el Capitán

—_Estupendo._ —coincidió Jareth. —_Muy bien echo Raymond._

—Gracias señor.

Y sin despedirse, la imagen del castillo real desapareció del charco.

* * *

**La relación Elea/Jareth siempre me ha parecido como de padre e hija. En este ultimo retazo del capitulo, se ve que ella se ha acostumbrado mucho a su presencia y no le tiene respeto. Es más, confía en él. Son muy graciosos y los dos son como niños pequeños.**

**En cuanto a Anna/Kai ya veis. A la chica le parece guapo y él ni siquiera se a fijado en ella como mujer. No quiero que acaben juntos.**

**Proxima parada: Hoggle.**


	11. Una conversación

Elea estaba de brazos cruzados, atada por una cadena a Jareth. Él la miraba con sonrisa divertida.

``Me equivoqué.´´pensó.``No es igual que su madre. Es mucho peor.´´

—¿Que te pasa ahora? —preguntó Jareth pesadamente mientras se sentaba.

—Ella está teniendo una aventura y yo no.

Jareth alzó una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Como?

—Bueno, se supone que esto es un mundo fantástico ¿no? Pues yo no quiero quedarme aquí encerrada mientras ella se va de aventuras.

Jareth se rió.

—¡Pero Eleanor! ¡Tu serás una princesa de Underground!

Elea bajó la barbilla.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó confundida.

—En cuanto tu prima pierda, la dos os quedareis aquí.

—¿Ella reinará? —Jareth asintió.—¿Junto...junto a ti?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El grupo dejó atras el cementerio de dragones y se internó en una jungla. Cada vez, el hedor era más insoportable e hizo que todos se taparan la nariz.

—Oh, Tándalo ¿estamos ya más cerca? —el goblin asintió lentamente. La muchacha le había cogido cariño despues de todo; al igual que le pasaba a Tandalo.

Pero aunque le hubiera cogido cariño a Anna, debía darle la bolsa a su señor sino caería boca abajo en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno.

Los gusanitos no paraban de moverse por los hombros de Ludo que susurraba de vez en cuando:

—Jeje...Ludo cosquillas. —Anna le cogió del brazo.

—¿Como puede ser que Jareth te haya castigado con aquel collar? Eres una bestia de lo más mona. —y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del animal.

—Porque es un traidor —dijo Kai con dureza y sin detenerse.— y la ley castiga a los traidores.

Anna frunció el ceño y siguió acariciando el brazo de Ludo.

—¿Y que le pasó a Sir Didymus?

Tándalo suspiró y siguió andando.

—¿Hermanooo? —preguntó Ludo.

—Si Ludo, tu hermano.

—Sir Didymus y su noble corcel Ambrosius trabajan ahora para el Principe de la tierra del Hedor.—contestó Gusanita.

—Para...¿Hoggle?

—Si.

La tropa siguió avanzando entre los arboles. Estos se retorcían de todas las maneras posibles y cada uno tenía diferentes frutos y flores. Anna estaba extasiada viendo aquel paisaje pues, en la Tierra, la mayoría de las junglas estaban taladas. Además, veía la energía de las cosas flotando por todas partes, una pequeña aura de cada ser vivo y un pequeño rastro de energía. Por su parte, Raymond esperaba que Tandalo no se acercara la Cueva de las Voces. Se contaba que allí había un espejito de mano que te mostraba tus sueños al igual que las bolas de Jareth. Pero que lo protegían fantasmas; y eso daba verdadero miedo.

De pronto, una figura naranja pasó fugazmente delante de ellos.

—¿Lo habeís visto? —preguntó la muchacha, mientras observaba su velo de energía desaparecer.

—Fireys. —sentenció Raymond.

—¿¡Fireys!? —preguntaron los gusanitos al unísono. —¡Fireys no!

—¿Que tienen de malo los Fireys? —preguntó Anna confusa.

—Naranjas locooos... —gruñó Ludo.

``Ah, sí. Le intentaron quitar la cabeza a mi tia.´´

—Pues démonos prisa.

El grupo empezó a andar más deprisa mientras oían unas siniestras risas que venían de todas partes, entonces empezaron a correr. Ludo era el más lento de todos y poco a poco se fué quedando hacía atrás.

—¡Paraos! ¡Ludo tiene problemas!

Raymond se detuvo con un mal gesto al igual que Tándalo, pero siguieron a Anna. La muchacha corrió en busca de Ludo.

—¿Estas bien? Vamos, paso a paso. No hay pris...¡Ah!—alguien le había dado un cachete en el culo y se dió la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Kai y Tándalo llegaban.

—¿¡Quien de vosotros a sido!? —preguntó bastante frustrada.—¡Decidmelo ahora!

Los dos se miraron consternados.

—¿De que estas hablando...?—preguntó el Goblin Alto.

—¡No es tiempo de hacer estas estupideces! —Anna vió a un Firey balanceándose por una rama al igual que Tárzan. El Firey se acercó al grupo y le cogió el gorro a Tándalo.

Él se tocó la cabeza y alzó los brazos en dirección al naranja como diciendo ''¡Hey! ¡Que eso es mio!''

Mientras, otro Firey descendió y volvió a tocarle el culo a Anna.

—¡¿Pero que mierdas pasa aqui?! —gritó mientras se daba la vuelta.

Entonces Ludo empezó a correr salvajemente por el camino ya hecho y todos le imitaron. Estuvieron corriendo unos minutos sin dejar de oir la risa de los Fireys. Empezaron a tocar tambores y a cantar una alegre melodía; de vez en cuando entraban en el camino y los asustaba y les robaba algo. Por fin, el grupo llegó a un muro.

—¡¿Que hacemos?! —preguntaron los gusanitos.

—¡Callaos, no me dejaís pensar! —gritó Kai.

Anna se sentó en una roca. Como llevaba vaqueros cortos, tenía las piernas llenas de moratones y arañazos. Su camiseta de manga corta ajustada, estaba sucia y arrugada con varios descosidos. Su maquillaje hacía tiempo que se había corrido y ahora se presentaba muy difuminado alrededor de sus ojos. Su pelo semi-naranja estaba muy alborotado y enredado. Si se hubiera visto en un espejo, hubiera gritado.

Se tocó las orejas y se las descubrío muy puntiagudas.

—¡Mis orejas! ¿Que pasa?

—Te conviertes en goblin, eso es todo. —le explicó Kai mientras sacaba una cuerda con prisa. —No es nada malo ni es para tanto. Cuanto más tiempo pases aquí, más serás goblin.

No mintió del todo.

Entonces, con mucha fuerza, alzó la cuerda acabada en garfio y la sujetó al punto más alto de la muralla.

—Bien ¿quien primero? —silencio. Como nadie contestó, Kai se iba a ofrecer voluntario, pero le llegó un pensamiento de Jareth.

_``Deja que ella pase primero, necesito hablarle.´´_

Kai sonrió.

—Venga, las señoritas primero. —sonrió forzadamente.

Anna hizo un mohín y cogió la cuerda. Miró hacia arriba, perecía amenazador; pero no iba a dejar ganar a Jareth. Y con mucho esfuerzo, empezó a caminar por la pared mientras se decía a si misma las reglas basicas de Taekwondo y que no debía mirar abajo.

Un paso tras otro llegó a la cima. Los de abajo la vitorearon.

—¡Venga, el siguiente!

Soltó la cuerda y en ese mismo instante, una misteriosa ráfaga de viento la empujó hasta el otro lado de la muralla.

—¡Aaaah!

Algo frenó su caída. Simplemente se había quedado estancada en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo; unos segundos después se depositó suavemente en él.

—Pero ¿que?

Se miró a ver si estaba bien mientras pensaba que debía haberse puesto un sujetador deportivo. Un momento ¿lo llevaba? Miró a los dos lados furtivamente y se metió la mano por dentro para ver si lo llevaba. ¡Lo llevaba! Menos mal, sino con aquellos trotes le hubieran salido estrías y…

—Ejem. —garraspeó alguien detrás suya. Era Jareth.

Anna se dió la vuelta rápidamente mientras se ponía las manos en la espalda.

—¡Rey de los Goblins! Desde...¿hace cuanto que estas aqui?

—Desde hace un buen rato, pelirroja.

Anna enrojeció de vergüenza. Entonces pensó que tenía al Rey de los Goblins acorralado y que podía pegarle con sus ataques de Taekwondo y defensa personal y largarse de allí.

Rápidamente, alzó el puño derecho y Jareth lo esquivó con facilidad. Enfadada, le lanzó una patada izquierda y el la volvió a esquivar. Entonces puso en marcha un ataque de varios movimientos que...Jareth esquivó.

—¿Has terminado de _intentar_ ganar?

Anna le miró mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Nunca. Lucharé por Elea hasta la muerte. —jadeó cansada. Jareth estaba recostado en una roca.—Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?

Jareth rió.

—Vengo a hacerte una proposición. —empezó a andar lentamente hasta ella, con los brazos por detrás.—Ríndete ahora y te daré esto. —Jareth alzó una bola de cristal.

—¿Otra vez ese truco? No, Rey de los Goblins. No te quedarás con mi prima.

—¿No deseas una…_buena_ vida? Imagínatelo…—Jareth cogió a Anna por un hombro y la estrechó contra sí; con la otra le mostraba el paisaje. —Imagina todo lo que tu quisieras, al alcance de tu mano. —Anna se separó de él bruscamente y Jareth frunció el ceño.

—Mi tia te venció y yo no voy a ser menos.

Lo que antes fue una bola de cristal, se convirtió en una serpiente. Anna sonrió satisfecha: tenía miedo, Jareth se sentía en peligro.

—Ingrata. —dijo él con un tono oscuro en la voz. —No llegarás a mi castillo _nunca._ Y cuando estés encerrada en él de por vida, cuando no puedas ver la luz del sol, cuando desees la muerte…—Jareth había acorralado a Anna; pero esta vez no para intimidarla. Un aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo y Anna tenía miedo. —Recuérdalo Anna: yo no estaré a tu lado mientras tu mundo se derrumbe.

La joven reprimió un grito.

—¿Que? Repítelo.

—Vas a estar encerrada…

—¡No! Lo ultimo.

Jareth sonrió con malicia.

—Yo no estaré a tu lado mientras tu mundo se derrumbe. —en su voz podía detectarse un apice de pena.

``¿He escuchado mal? ¿O eso es lo que me dijo mi tia? Dijo que el libro me ayudaría mientras mi mundo se derrumbara...mmm...¿porque de todas las frases, ha dicho justamente la misma? ¿Me he perdido algo que no sale en el libro? Tal vez sale en el ultimo capitulo. Maldita Elea...´´

—Me voy pelirroja; recuerda mis palabras.

Y aun riéndose, el hombre se transformó en lechuza y voló hasta el castillo.

—''Me voy pelirroja; recuerda mis palabras''—lo imitó Anna con una voz de tonto.—Capullo.

Segundos despues, Ludo hizo un agujero en la pared para poder pasar.

—Am, vale, muy bonito. Y yo he tenido que escalabrarme. —protestó la muchacha.

Tándalo sonrio y empezaron a penetrar en el pantano. Poco después, llegaron a un palacete.

oOoOoOoOo

Elea miraba los pasos de su salvadora a través del pantano. Jareth no había hablado desde que llegó. Su semblante era muy serio. Pero Elea ya no le temía.

* * *

**Jareth se siente amenazado y ha intentado tentar a Anna. Ella no sabe ''As the world falls down'' ni niguna canción de la pelicula, evidentemente(:**


	12. Una celda, polvos dormilones y un amigo

El gran casón estaba echo de ramas podridas, troncos, piedras fétidas y llenas de asqueroso moho. El grupo se tapó la nariz mientras andaban hasta la entrada de la casa. Con mucho asco, Anna tocó tres veces en la puerta y unos segundos después, un goblin vestido de cerdo les abrió la puerta.

—¡Pasad rápido! ¡Que entra el olor!

Todos entraron corriendo. El interior del casón era totalmente diferente al resto: tenía paredes solidas, estaba iluminado y en sus suelos había grandes alfombras. Un goblin vestido de cocodrilo pasó corriendo con una bandeja de algo mientras se tropezaba con su cola continuamente.

—¡Hola viajeros! Estan en el Palacio del Hedor ¿desean algo?

Todos se quedaron un poco pillados hasta que el goblin vestido de cerdo gritó:

—¡Tándalo, estas aqui! ¿Donde te habías metido? ¡El amo, príncipe y señor del Hedor esta enfurecido por tu tardanza! ¡Y ya sabes lo que ocurrirá de castigo!

Tándalo asintió y cogió la mano de Anna para mostrarle el camino. Corrió por aquel laberinto de pasillos hasta que de repente de paró en una puerta verde. La señaló.

—¿Ahí está Hoggle? —Tándalo asintió al mismo tiempo que un gritó lejano llegó desde la puerta.

—¡No, no , no! ¡Yo quiero el otro! —dijo una voz chillona y quebrada.

—Dios mio, ¿es él?

Tándalo asintió y abrió las puertas.

En cuanto lo hizo, un pestilente hedor inundó las fosas nasales de todos los presentes y solo Ludo fué el que dió el primer paso. Mientras contenía la respiración, Anna se puso detrás del gran monstruo, por si acaso...

La sala si estaba echa un verdadero desastre:

Ranas y otros anfibios se paseaban a sus anchas saltando y emitiendo ruidos extraños, las paredes tenían agujeros que permitían la entrada del fétido olor, estaban mohosas y verdes. Guardias goblins estaban disfrazados de animales y sostenían unas lanzas.

Todos miraban al grupo que acababa de llegar con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Tándalo! —gritó Hoggle vestido de rey muy ridículamente. —¿Donde estabas? ¡Quiero mis joyas ya!

Tandalo dió un respingo y se acercó a Anna. Con mucho cuidado, la joven le dió las joyas y el goblin se acercó a su amo con la nariz tapada.

Días después de que Sarah se fuera, Jareth metió el cuerpo asustado de Hoggle en el Pantano y nunca se le llegó a quitar el olor. Le dió una tropa de goblins y se convirtió en El Principe de la tierra del Hedor. El enano, culpaba a Sarah de todos sus males.

Hoggle cogió la pequeña bolsa con ojos vidriosos y se echo los diamantes encima.

—¡Yujuuuu! ¡Jajajaja! —empezó a dar vueltas. —¡Joyas, joyas! ¡Si!

Anna no podía aguantar más la respiración, asique abrió la boca y tosió.

—¡Cof, cof! ¡No podía aguantarlo más!

De repente. Hoggle dejó de mirar sus apreciadas joyas y miró al grupo por primera vez. Pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Ludo? ¿Eres tu?

—¡Ludo amigoooo! —y lenta y pesadamente, Ludo avanzó hasta el pequeño trono de Hoggle con Anna en las espaldas.

—¡Oh viejo amigo! ¿Como has escapado? —se abrazaron.

—Ludo amigo Annnnna.

—¿Anna? —preguntó Hoggle. —¿Quien es Anna?

Ludo sonrió bobamente y se apartó para que Hoggle viera a la chica. El enano la miró durante unos segundos antes de que pusiera una mueca de ira:

—¡Una humana! ¡Es una humana! ¡Prendedla! —gritó el enano mientras daba saltitos.

Todos los guardias goblin corrieron hasta ella y la rodearon, Anna estaba muy asustada.

—¡Espera! —le rogó.

—¡No quiero que me hables, no quiero nada! ¡Las humanas solo me traéis problemas!

Los goblins empezaron a atarla y a rodear a Kai.

—¡Pero escúchame por lo menos! ¡Solo estoy por aquí de paso! ¡Déjame!

—¡Y al otro también! —ordenó Hoggle mientras señalaba a Kai con el dedo.

—¡Estas loco, enano! ¡Yo soy un goblin!

—¡Ja! ¡Los Goblins Altos son de la realeza de Underground y tu no trabajas ni en el palacio porque no vistes como un noble! ¡Asique eres un humano!

—¡Solo mírame!

—¡Bla, bla , bla!

De pronto, tenían a Kai y a Anna atados y amordazados en el suelo.

—En cuanto a ti, Tándalo, espero que no la hayas ayudado. Ludo y gusanos, estais invitados a cenar. —sonrió Hoggle mientras se sentaba en su trono. —¡Que los encierren en las mazmorras! ¡Al amanecer serán metidos en el Pantano! —Kai y Anna se giraban e intentaban quitarse el esparadrapo.

Unos goblins los llevaron fuera de la sala.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Cuando los prisioneros abrieron los ojos, se encontraban en una celda mohosa. Estaban atados a espaldas y les dolía la cabeza. Anna se sacudió.

—¿Como...como nos han dormido?

—Polvos Dormilones.

—Supongo que sé para que son. ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que estamos dormidos?

—No lo se...un cuarto de hora o una hora entera. El sol está declinando, asique...no te quedan más de tres horas.

—¡Oh! ¡Que te den Hoggle! —le pegó una patada a la pared. —¡Le odio!

—Odiarle no va a hacer que salgamos de aquí. —le dijo mientras suspiraba.

``Esta es mi oportunidad´´ pensó Kai.

—Oye...Anna...

—¿Si?

—Necesito saber si tienes algún defecto.

—¿Para que? —preguntó extrañada.

—Para ayudarte a cubrirlos. Dime alguno.

A Anna le sonaba extraño, pero aceptó.

—Pues, no se...¿los chistes malos? Me rio de cualquiera. Doy pena.

—¿Chistes? ¿Que son chistes?

—¿No sabes lo que es un chiste?

—No.

—Esto va un pez y frena en seco.

Kai pensó en esa frase y en el juego de palabras. No lo entendía en absoluto.

—Va una pelota... —siguió Anna. —...y vuelca.

—No tiene sentido. —dijo Kai, confundido.

—De eso se trata.

—Va un barco de vela y se apaga.

—Deja de decir esas cosas…—pidió Kai muy serio, pero Anna percibió que se divertía.

—Este me gusta: ¿Que le dice un jardinero a otro?

—No lo se.

—¡Divirtámonos mientras _PODAMOS_!—y empezó a reírse como una posesa.

El Capitan Goblin sonrió.

—Esto va un ciego por la calle y se encuentra a un cojo. Entonces, le dice el ciego al cojo -¿Que tal andas? y el cojo le responde -Ya ves.

Kai se rió un poco más. Aquello le había levantado la moral a los dos, ya que nadie se reia de los chistes de Anna en la tierra.

``De nada me sirve contarle chistes para frenar su avance´´ pensó Kai.

—Me refería a una rotura, alguna secuela psicologíca o física.

—Quieres saber con que pueden vencerme... —susurró la joven, mientras le daba vueltas. —...pues no lo se.

Kai suspiró. Entonces se fijó más en la celda y descubrió que había algunos Polvos Dormilones esparcidos por el suelo. Ideó un plan.

—Anna.

—¿Que?

—Usa tus poderes para desatarnos.

—Es que no sé usarlos...no se porque ni como funcionan.

—¡Vamos!—pero no lo dijo en todo de ánimos, sino de orden.

—Pero no podre...

—¡Eres la hija de Tobias y heredera de Underground! ¡Hazlo!

La muchacha se mordió su grueso labio inferior. De pronto se imaginó que venía un ratón y les mordía las cuerdas. Segundos más tarde, un ratoncillo verde con la nariz azul mordisqueaba las cuerdas aflojando a los presos. Kai saltó.

—¡Genial Anna! —de la alegría abrazó a la muchacha.

Anna se sintió un momento incomoda, pero luego le abrazó conforme. Unos instantes despues, se trataba de imaginar a los barrotes doblarse; pero no funcionaba.

—Mierda, —hizo una mueca.—soy malisima.

Kai iba a darle algunas palabras de apoyo a la muchacha cuando alguien entró en las mazmorras.

—¡La comida! —dijo una vocecilla. —¡Prisioneros, despertaos!

Anna dió un respingo. De repente, vió aparecer a una especie de zorro con una bandeja de potaje verde. Caminaba muy altivo para ser un sirviente.

—¡Tu! ¡Humana, coge tu comida! —le ordenó el zorro.

Kai no pudo reprimirse una risotada.

—¡¿Quien eres tu para hablarnos así?!

El zorro se enfureció y le tiró el bol a la cara. Ahora era Anna la que se reía.

—¡Estas hablando con un antiguo caballero de Underground!

—¿Como? —preguntó Anna riéndose.

—¡Sir Didymus! ¡Caballero andante!

La joven paró de reir y miró al zorro, no se lo imaginaba así.

—¿Sir Didymus? ¿Eres el mismo Sir Didymus que ayudó a mi tía?

—¿Cual es su tía?

—Lady Sarah.

—¡Oh, Lady Sarah...! —exclamó sorprendido. Anna no sabía si para bien o para mal.

—¿La recuerdas? —preguntó Anna mientras se arrodillaba delante del zorro.

—¡Claro que la recuerdo!

—¿Y la odias...?

Sir Didymus se llevó la mano al corazón.

—¡Nunca! ¡Mi deber es ayudar a los que están en peligro aunque malvados tiranos aunque me castiguen por ello!

``Jareth no es un malvado tirano. Eso creo. Un estúpido, mirón, imbécil, acosador, tio que se viste extraño y gilipollas si que es. Pero no es malvado.´´

—¡Pues estas de suerte! Soy una doncella en apuros.

—¡Oh, Lady! ¿Y cual es el motivo de su encierro?

—El odio de Hoggle contra los humanos no me deja proseguir con mi gesta.

Sir Didymus frunció el ceño.

—¡Yo os liberaré! —exclamó sacando las llaves. —¡Y me encantaría acompañaros para que me devuelvan mi honra como caballero! —Sir Didymus abrió la jaula. —¡Pero debemos darnos prisa, los guardias se acercan!

Kai le cogió la mano a Anna y salió pitando de las mazmorras, pero Anna no le dejó seguir.

—¡Espera! ¿Tu sabes donde está la salida?

Kai se detuvo. No había caído en ese insignificante detallito. Sir Didymus llegó a su lado.

—¡Yo si lo sé!

—Pues llévanos hasta la salida. —le ordenó el joven.

—¡Hay que rescatar a nuestros amigos! —protestó Anna mientras le soltaba la mano.

El goblin suspiró. Debía de cuidar de Anna, solo que ella se creía la superheroína que podía con todos los malditos seres de Underground.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...a partir de este capitulo, todo va a ir muy bien. A partir de este capitulo, creo que en todos pasan cosas tipo que te quedas :O**

**Para los más listos, diran que aqui ha habido un error en una parte de la historia...pero no es así; ya pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Y para los demas, cuando os deis cuenta será demasiado tarde jajaja**

**¿Alguna noticia? En capitulos futuros saldrá Sarah.**


	13. Una nueva misión para Raymond

—Eleanor, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Dime ahora mismo cual es el punto débil de tu prima. —exigió Jareth realmente enfadado.

Elea estaba colgada bocabajo con una gruesa cuerda atada a los tobillos y se le veía toda la ropa interior. Claro que, eran unos pantalones blancos y abullonados por las rodillas. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su cara se estaba volviendo roja.

—¡NO te lo pienso decir!

—Goblins... —dijo Jareth con pesadez en la voz.

De repente, unos goblins verdes trajeron unas plumas gigantes y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a la joven.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Basta, parad! ¡Jajajaja! —Jareth hizo un gesto que paró a los goblins.

—¿Me lo dirás? —preguntó con total normalidad y clavando su vista en la de ella.

Elea le miró sonriendo pero, al ver la gravedad de su mirada y saber que lo decía en serio se volvió seria. Desde que estaba allí, solo una vez Jareth la había mirado seriamente. Ahora que estaba acostumbrada al ''Jareth Divertido'' le costaba hacerse a la idea de otro. Tragó saliva.

—N-no. —Jareth la seguía mirando impasible y la joven se dió cuenta (más vale tarde que nunca) de su mirada ambarina. —Tienes...tienes un ojo de cada color.

Jareth sonrió fríamente e hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

—No puedo someterte a torturas de verdad, porque tu prima aun no a perdido y aun no estas bajo mi poder. Pero créeme, si por tu culpa pierdo el juego, te juro que _desearas no haber nacido._

Anunció mientras un aura negra le cubría todo el cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban. Estaba más que harto. Además, la ultima frase la decía con segundas.

Elea estaba aterrada. Jareth parecía un ser con muchas mascaras encima de otras.

—Bu-bueno...su cantante favorito es T.G.K.

Jareth puso cara de asco.

—Lo sé, la he espiado. —suspiró y se alejó de la muchacha. —¿Él es su punto débil?

Elea se mordió el labio. Le intentaba dar pistas falsas, pero en realidad le estaba dando ideas. Y como bajo un conjuro su boca siguió escupiendo palabras:

—Ella y tu tenéis el mismo punto débil.

Jareth abrió los ojos de repente y se saltó un latido. ¿El mismo punto débil...? Sin querer, sus ojos se empezaron a empañar. Pero no podía llorar ¡no delante de su hija! Asique suspiró y miró de nuevo a la muchacha bocabajo.

—¿El mismo punto débil? —preguntó incrédulo. Elea asintió con brusquedad. —Dime cual es mi punto débil.

Elea miró significativamente al Rey de los Goblins. Jareth sonrió pérfidamente y se relamió los labios. Con un fresco gesto hizo que la cuerda de Elea se desatara y con otro hizo aparecer una bola de cristal. Husmeó en ella.

—¿Raymond? Escúchame. Tengo una nueva misión para ti...

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sir Didymus, Kai y Anna corrían por los pasillos del palacete con mucha prisa. Por un segundo, el muchacho creyó oír su nombre en el aire, pero desechó la idea. Entonces llegaron a las cocinas:

—Bien. Anna, tú y el zorro sorprenderéis a Hoggle por sorpresa y aprovechareis para rescatar a vuestros amigos.

—¿Donde estarás tu? —preguntó la muchacha mientras cogía un cuchillo.

—Iré después. Pero confío plenamente en ti, Anna. —Sir Didymus carraspeó. —Y en tu noble caballero.

Anna sonrió y se alejó de Kai acompañada de Sir Didymus.

Raymond se acercó a una cacerola llena de agua donde estaba reflejada la cabeza de Jareth.

—¿Señor?

—Raymond, ya se cual es el punto débil de la humana. —dijo con una voz intrigante.

—Decídmelo señor. La humana ya a descubierto sus poderes aunque no sabe usarlos.

—Perfecto. —Jareth sonrió maléficamente y de repente, algo brilló en el fondo de la cacerola. —Cógelo.

Raymond metió la mano cuidadosamente dentro de la cazuela, rozó lo que brillaba y lo extrajo con sumo cuidado.

—¿Una semilla, señor?

—Una semilla. Tu cometido será plantar esta semilla y rociarla de agua, sus frutos estarán envenenados.

El goblin recordó lo que le pasó la ultima vez que alguien entró en el laberinto. Pensó en Sarah.

—¿Igual que la anterior humana, señor?

Jareth frunció el ceño. Se lo dejaría pasar por ser él, pero estaba más que claro que ningún ser de Underground podía hablar de _ella._

—No. A _ella_ le di un melocotón que la hizo olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en...sus sueños. —dijo con si escupiera las palabras. —Ella lo recordará todo. Pero tendrá que elegir si quedarse o seguir adelante. Ella no sueña con un baile.

Raymond miró la gran semilla verde esmeralda. Algo le picó el alma muy dentro.

``¿Pero que es esto? ¿Porque me siento como...un traidor? Esta era tu misión desde el principio. ¿Porque? ¿Es que estas empezando a formar parte del grupo? ¿De verdad? ¿Estas ya conectados con todos, estas ligado a ellos?´´ Raymond intentaba analizarlo todo lógicamente. Que si los lazos, energías y sentimientos le habían nublado el juicio. Pero no. Era el Capitán de los Goblins y aquel era su deber y su misión. La imagen de Jareth se había desvanecido hacía rato y dejó al joven con la duda de cual sería el punto débil de Anna.

Se metió la semilla en el bolsillo y miró la cocina: en un estante había polvos magicos. Entonces, sin mirar las etiquetas se avalanzó hacía ellas y se las metió en el otro bolsillo.

Un gran error.

* * *

**Ha sido un capitulo cortito, pero da igual. El siguiente será más largo. ¿Quereis saber cual es el punto debil de Anna? ;D**


	14. La huida

En el apestoso comedor de Hoggle, había una asquerosa lámpara de araña de donde colgaban velas. En ella, un zorro y una joven trazaban un plan de rescate y huida.

—Sir Didymus, descuélgate y distráelos, yo mientras saltaré hasta Hoggle y le cogeré del cuello. Amenazaré con matarlo si no deja libres a mis amigos. —Anna miró al goblin custodiando la puerta con la cabeza gacha.—Tenemos que salvarlos. Hoggle es un cretino.

Más abajo, Hoggle intentaba hablas con Gusanita mientras que Gusanito intentaba que no hablasen.

—Bueno, mi querida Gusanita, hoy está realmente guapa. —la gusana se sonrojó.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Más comida, ESPOSA MIA? —interrumpió Gusanito con envidia.

—Ludo asco. —anunció el monstruo mientras golpeaba la mesa.

De repente Sir Didymus descendió del cielo hasta la mesa. Rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y los miró a todos:

—¡Hermano mio! ¡Me alegro de veros! —gritó Sir Didymus saltando en brazos de Ludo.

—¡Didymus! ¿¡Que hace que no está en su puesto!? —preguntó Hoggle realmente enfadado y levantándose.

En ese momento, Anna saltó hacia el cuerpo de Hoggle y le hizo un placaje.

—¡Atrás! —gritó mientras lo ponía de pie con la daga en el cuello. —¡Atras o lo mataré!

Hoggle era un cobarde, esa era su postura, asique tragó saliva:

—¡Haced lo que quiera está humana! ¡No dejéis que me mate!

La muchacha suspiró y sonrió.

—Yo y mis compañeros. —dijo mientras andaba al unísono de Hoggle hasta la salida.- —Vamos a irnos. No se os ocurra seguirnos, —hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Tándalo. — y a ti vamos a devolverte el habla.

Por fin, el grupo había llegado a la puerta, todos los guardias esperaban la señal de atacar. Anna estaba a punto de soltar al enano, cuando miró su muñeca:

Era la pulsera de plástico de su tia.

La joven frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Hoggle no odiaba a Anna? ¿entonces porque tenía un recuerdo suyo?

—Oh... —susurró, se acercó a su oído. —Ella no te ha olvidado, Hoggle, jamás lo ha echo.

Y dicho esto, soltó al enano y todos salieron corriendo.

Hoggle se quedó un momento en estado de Shock. Unos segundos despues, ordenó a sus guardias que los capturasen. Cuando todos salieron de allí, miró la pulsera. Sonrió, la acarició y susurró:

_—Sarah..._

_oOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ludo se chocó con Kai.

—¡Kai amigo!

El joven se sacudió del golpe.

—¡Rápido, que nos persiguen! —gritó Anna cogiéndole de la mano y tras las indicaciones de Sir Didymus, salieron al patio junto con un olor nauseabundo.

Todos se taparon la nariz instintivamente. Pero entonces, se encontraron con un escuadrón en frente. Ludo pensó, que podía llamar a sus rocas amigas y emitió un alarido.

—¿¡Que haces!? —le preguntó Kai, sacando su espada.

Un pequeño terremoto sacudió la zona; entonces unas rocas gigantes llegaron rodando y haciendo que los goblins salieran despavoridos:

—Rocas amigaaaaas. —sonrió bobalicón.

—¡Siiii! ¡Chócala! —gritó la joven eufórica, mirando a Kai.

El joven miró la mano levantada de la muchacha durante cinco segundos.

—Chócamela, Kai. —sonrió.

Pero el joven no quería implicarse más con el grupo y siguió adelante. Anna se quedó con la boca abierta y la mano levantada.

Tándalo se acercó a ella y saltó para chocársela. La muchacha miró enternecida a su amigo y se agachó para darle un beso.

—Te he besado ¿te convertiras en principe? —rió. —Gracias por seguir con nosotros. Pero ahora ese Goblin Alto—miró a Kai. —nos tiene que conducir hasta El Castillo Más Allá de la ciudad de los goblins. —dijo bien alto para que lo oyera.

Kai pensó el camino por el que tardasen más para que la joven no completara su búsqueda. Pero estaba al lado de la ''Cueva de la voces'' y era muy arriesgado.

``Bueno.´´-pensó.-``Plantaré la semilla antes y asunto zanjado.´´

—Por aqui.

Y el grupo siguió al Goblin Alto a través de aquella jungla.

* * *

**Es un capitulo muy corto. Pero merece la pena, por los siguientes. Gracias por leer este Fic, es mucho para mi :D**


	15. El sueño de mi vida

**Mi capitulo preferido hasta la fecha :D**

**Que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendolo.**

* * *

Llevaban ya un rato caminando entre enormes plantas siempre rociadas de una especie de liquido pegajoso. Para mayor pena de Sir Didymus, su noble corcel Ambrosius estaba en los establos del Castillete del Hedor, asique tuvo que atravesar la selva a pie. Gusanita y Gusanito estaban peleados. Según él, ella había intentado seducir al enano para convertirse en su reina. Anna decidió no intervenir. El pobre Ludo tenía que cargar con aquella pareja loca de gusanos y suspiraba pesaroso.

—Ludo duela cabeza.

Anna le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Lo se, amigo mio, lo se. A mi también.

A su otro lado iba Tándalo, que se había encariñado de la joven y se había unido a su causa fielmente. El día comenzaba a declinar y los viajeros empezaban a tener hambre. La selva se volvía oscura y amenazadora; y todos estaban preocupados por los Fireys.

—Kai. —le llamó la muchacha, segundos después de que el Goblin Alto les hubiera echo subir una buena cuesta.—Estamos cansados. Vamos a hacer un alto en el camino.

Kai se dió la vuelta mientras resoplaba.

—No soy yo quien tiene que rescatar a mi prima.

Anna le miró enfadada. ¿Porque se comportaba así?

Mientras tanto, él se fué alejando poco a poco para encontrar un arroyo. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, encontró un hilo de agua.

—Espero que funcione.

oOoOo

Anna miraba como sus compañeros degustaban los manjares de la selva, mientras ella, se quedaba mirándoles. No podía comer nada del laberinto por precaución.

Al final, Sir Didymus preguntó:

—¿Y el joven guía?

Todos miraron a su alrededor.

—¡No está! —exclamó Ludo.

Anna sintió que su deber como protagonista de la historia era buscarlo. Alomejor los Fireys lo estaban molestando.

—Iré yo. —dijo al final. —No tardaré mucho.

La muchacha se internó en la selva mientras llamaba a gritos al goblin. Poco después, él le respondió a sus gritos. La joven se dejó guiar su por su voz y se lo encontró tumbado bajo un gran árbol.

Tenía la mano sobre la panza y la sensación de haber estado comiendo mucho.

—¿Que...haces aquí?

Kai le miró sonriendo, sus ojos y su expresión parecían decir que estaba pleno es todos los sentidos, por lo que Anna se sintió incomoda.

—Oh, Anna, tienes que probar estas manzanas. Están riquísimas... —dijo adulador. Anna se sentó al lado suya, aun sintiéndose violenta.—Ten. —repitió sonriente y extendiéndole una gran manzana roja y brillante. —Es lo mejor que he probado nunca.

A la muchacha todo eso le sonaba a chamusquina. Kai no podía ser tan bipolar, asique algo estaba pasando.

—¿Estas drogado? —preguntó achinando los ojos.

—¿Que? —preguntó Kai, poniéndose serio.

—¿Esas manzanas tienen algún efecto secundario? Mira mi mano ¿cuantos dedos hay? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Kai se rió estruendosamente y se incorporó, ya sin dejar de actuar. Había cogido unas cuantas manzanas y les había sacado los huesos, se había llenado los dedos y labios de su jugo. Parecía real.

—Estoy bien. —comentó mientras se acercaba a la joven con la manzana en una mano. —Solo... —le cogió las manos a la muchacha, haciendo que ella pudiera cogerla.—...deseo que comas un poco. Por mi comportamiento de antes, un regalo ¿no?

No parecía nada malo. Él había comido y ademas… tenía mucha hambre. Asique se alejó unos pasos de él y mordió la manzana. Kai se quedó expectante. Nada ocurría.

—Está bastante buena. —la saboreó. —Y sin droga. —rió.

Kai puso una sonrisa nerviosa ¿que iba a pasar ahora?

La joven se comió la manzana entera y escupió el hueso.

—Estaba muy rica. Regresemos ya ¿no? —Anna andó unos metros hasta que se paró en seco: —¿Lo oyes?

Kai agudizó el oído.

—¿Oír...que?

—¡Los gritos! ¡Kai, son tan fuertes y ensordecedores...!

Kai supusó que era el hechizo de Jareth, asique salió corriendo dejando a Anna sola. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Kai, no te...! ¡Ahh! ¡Que paren ya! —la muchacha se tapó las orejas con mucha fuerza. —¡Parad ya!

Las voces gritaban con mucha fuerza y cada una por su lado, y no se les entendía nada. Cada vez estaban más altas.

—¡Callaos todas! —la pobre Anna se acurrucó juntó al árbol y cerró los ojos. Las voces empezaron a ser rítmicas.—¡No! ¡Iros!

Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que Anna pudo saber que decían las voces : T.G.K. Una y otra vez. Parecían reclamar su nombre, parecían ansiarlo y adorarlo tanto como Anna.

La expectación del momento hizo que la joven abriera los ojos para comprobar, porque cuernos había fans de T.G.K en Underground.

Se quedó helada: Estaba en un aseo portátil.

Al principió se quedó un momento parada sin saber que hacer. ¿Porque estaba en un aseo portátil? Y encima sentada en un inodoro. Lo primero que hizo fué mirarse las manos:

Parecían bellas y perfectas. Sus uñas estaban coloreadas de un tono rosa chillón. Pero no solo eso, sino que al mirar hacía abajo, descubrió una falda muy corta y de naranja chillón. Se puso de pié y se tambaleó un momento. No podía ser...¿llevaba tacones puestos? Su madres nunca la dejaba...pero allí estaban, unos sencillos tacones naranjas palo. Podían medir perfectamente más de 15 centímetros. Tenía una camisa de tirantes blanca y básica que le quedaba holgada. Era fina, como de seda, y estaba remetida por la falda naraja que empezaba en su cintura.

Más allá del shock inicial, descubrió que le quedaban perfectamente.

Asique se aventuró a abrir la puerta del aseo portatil.

Vió unos metros más allá como una especie de caravana de aseos. Todo estaba en semipenumbra y se oían gritos.

``Genial´´-pensó.-``Así veré el efecto completo.´´

Y empezó a andar a traves del cesped. Al principio le costó mucho, pero luego se acostumbró. Todos los chicos y chicas la miraban recelosamente, como si fuesen a decir algo pero no se atrevieran. Contrariamente que una panda de jóvenes borrachos que empezó a llamarla ''¡Tia buenaaaaaaa! ¡Ven aquiiiii! ''

Casi corrió al espejo y comprobó que es lo que pasaba:

Era hermosa. Simplemente eso.

Su pelo semi-naranja estaba planchado hasta la perfección y al igual que su camisa de tirantes, parecía sedoso. Tenía su flequillo abierto recogido por detrás de las orejas, dejando que el resto de su pelo cayera por encima de ellas ocultándolas. Su ojos. Sus azules ojos estaban maquillados on eye-liner de una manera que nadie había visto jamás. Sería un lapiz super negro. No había motitas fuera de su lugar, no, todo estaba en su sitio. Y...¿aquellas eran sus pestañas? Desechó esa idea al verlas tan largas y bonitas, curvadas y perfectas.

Su piel estaba fuera de toda imperfección, rojez, o algún molesto grano. Sus labios parecían más bonitos que nunca, pintados de rojo pasión.

No se lo creía ¿Así de guapa era ella? No. Parecía sacada de alguna modelo del photoshop. Por lo menos seguía conservando sus pecas.

Una chica Emo se acercó a retocar su maquillaje y la miró de reojo. Anna se sintió cohibida.

—¿De que tienda de has escapado, muñeca? —preguntó sarcástica.

Anna enrojeció.

—Yo...yo...¿de verdad piensas que soy tan guapa?

—¡Por favor! ¡Mirate! Eres la más guapa de aquí.

Anna no se fiaba de ella, porque por lo general, solo se fiaba de los exteriores. Asique, muy despacio se fué alejando.

Las voces de antes volvieron a cantonear T.G.K y fué cuando Anna supo lo que estaba pasando:

Su madre le había dejado ir a un concierto de T.G.K y ella había tomado drogas y lo había soñado todo. Se rió nerviosa.

—¡Menos mal! Pero bueno, he estado a punto de conseguirlo. Oh dios mio. De verdad estoy loca de remate.

Y sin estar aun muy convencida, se dirigió al gran bullicio de gente que vitoreaba.

**This is not your home,not your world,**

**not the place where you should be.**

_Este no es tu hogar, no es tu mundo_

_no es el lugar que deberías estar._

Empezó a cantar Korneliouss desde alguna parte del escenario. Por fin lo iba a conocer ¡Lo iba a conocer! Iba a saber el aspecto del hombre que le había robado el corazón hacia años. Lo único que se lo impedía, era esta marea de gente.

**And you understand, deep in your heart,**

**though you didn't want to believe.**

_Y tu lo sabes, dentro de tu corazón,_

_aunque no quieras creerlo._

¡No alcanzaba a verlo! Por un instante, vió a un hombre vestido de negro con una guitarra. Pero solo era una forma borrosa, asique siguió haciéndose camino entre la multitud.

**Now you feel so lost in the crowd**

**wondering if this is all,**

_Ahora tu sientes que estas perdida entre la multitud,_

_creyendo que esto es todo_

Anna se paró un segundo. Las canciones de Korneliouss describían como se sentía ella, por eso le gustaba, pero ahora estaban describiendo ese momento. Ese…

**if there's something beyond.**

_Si al algo más allá_.

Por fin, solo le quedaban unas filas. Mientras que Korneliouss terminaba de cantar esa estrofa, Anna se fijó el las orejas de los fans. Orejas picudas. Orejas goblins.

**Beyond these world, beyond this labyrinth,**

_Más allá de este mundo, más allá de este laberinto,_

Entonces un foco alumbró a Anna de entre toda la multitud, tanto que la cegó por unos instantes. La ''gente'' (ya no estaba tan segura) se apartó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y dejaron paso a Anna para llegar hasta el escenario. La voz de Korneliouss acariciaba cada palabra. Anna pensó que algo allí andaba mal cuando dijo ''laberinto''. Era todo muy extraño.

**beyond power and eslaves, beyond love and hate.**

_Más allá del poder y los esclavos, más allá del amor y el odio._

Aquellos versos solo le sonaban al principio del libro. Pero para _él_ tenían mas significados. Todo era extraño, los focos hacían que las luces fuesen psicodelicas.

**Beyond you and me.**

_Más allá de tu y yo._

El foco dejó ver el verdadero rostro de Korneliouss. Anna abrió la boca como nunca lo había echo. Eso era demasiado. No era posible. No _podía_ ser cierto. No, era un truco. Seguro. ¿Verdad? Una parte de ella lo sabía ¡Pero no era posible!

**Just let it be,**

_Solo deja que sea._

El cantante cantó con elegancia y crueldad al ver el rostro extasiado de la muchacha. Era muy hermosa. Asique hizo lo que estaba estipulado.

**just take my hand and come with me,**

**come with me...**

_Coge mi mano y ven con migo,_

_ven con migo..._

La mano del cantante se extendió hasta Anna como una flor abierta. La joven en estado de shock, cogió la mano enguantada y subió al escenario.

Era todo demasiado ireal para ser cierto. Sin embargo todo encajaba a la perfección. ¿Como había podido estar tan ciega? No era ''The Great Korneliouss''...ni mucho menos...claro que no...como es y había sido siempre era: ''The Goblin King''.

Anna reaccionó y vió a todos los Goblins Altos. Supuso, como dijo Hoggle, que eran de la realeza o trabajan en palacio. Eso significaba que Kai ¡También lo era! ¡¿Como había sido tan ciega?! Sin querer, el mismo se había delatado al decir mientras estaban encarcelados:

''_¡Eres la hija de Tobías y heredera de Underground!''_

Pero no se dió cuenta en ese momento. Ella nunca dijo nada de ser la hija de Toby ni nada de ser heredera. Por tanto él ya lo sabía. Y quería saber su punto débil...él era entonces...un traidor. Un espía.

Se mordió el labio inferior y una voz la sacó de su trance.

—¿Anna? —dijo Jareth mientras tocaba una guitarra eléctrica con pasión.

—Jareth...—contestó en un susurró. Estaba muy colorada al saber que Jareth y Korneliouss eran el mismo. Aun no se lo creía.

—¿Y que te parece?

—¿Que?

—El concierto. —sonrió.

—Has sido tú...todos estos años...tu eres Korneliouss.

Jareth sonrió torcidamente.

—En efecto, preciosa. Mírame, mírate. Somos tal para cual. Yo siempre he soñado con la próxima Reina de los Goblins. Y tu has soñado con migo desde que eras niña. Esta canción es tuya. Siempre lo fué.

Jareth puso empeño en la guitarra

**Run, fly away, do not look back,**

_Corre, escapa, no mires atrás._

De repente, de una gran pantalla salieron imágenes de su estresante vida cotidiana, profesores, tareas y tener que lidiar con todo. Deprimente.

**they do not understand you at all,**

_Ellos no te entienden en absoluto_

Imágenes de ella peleándose con su madre y Jack, con su madre, con sus amigas, suspendiendo, riéndose de ella y por ultimo peleándose con Elea. Se sintió sola y triste.

**You were left alone in that other world.**

_Te quedaste sola en ese otro mundo._

Apareció una imagen de ella llorando desdichada en su cama con su ipod puesto escuchando esa misma canción. Recordaba ese momento, fue hacía unos meses, cuando su madre le había llamado loca. Estaba en realidad muy sola.

**Where no one can see its power.**

_Donde nadie puede ver tu poder._

Anna sabía que tenía poderes sobre los goblins, al igual que Jareth. Era poderosa, no sabía hasta que punto. Jareth se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

**Do you dare to cross the labyrinth?**

_Te atreves a cruzar el laberinto?_

Sonaba como un desafío y una advertencia. Ahora la joven no sentía más ganas de correr, sino de estar al lado de Jareth. El la entendía. Siempre había soñado con él, con ese sentimiento. Y ahora era el momento. No le importaba lo más minimo la edad. Ese era su sueño.

**Do you dare to come with me? **

_Te atreves a venir con migo?_

Jareth extendió una mano. Anna fué a dársela, pero se arrepintió al segundo. Jareth sonrió, como si estuviera ya todo planeado así desde siempre. Anna tambien lo sabía y por alguna razón interpretaba su papel.

**My precious thing, I'll give you what you most want,**

_Mi cosa preciosa, te daré lo que tu más quieras_.

Anna le dió la mano, embelesada y sonriente. Por sus ojos aparecieron fiestas y bailes sin fin, aventuras y juegos. Eternidad junto a Jareth. El sonreía, casi la tenía. Solo tenía que cantar los últimos versos de la canción.

**I'll be your slave, only love me...only love me...**

_Yo seré tu exclavo, solo amame...solo amame._

De nuevo, para la muchacha no tenían demasiado sentido esas palabras, pero eran hermosas y sinceras. La canción fue menguando hasta que poco a poco las palabras de Jareth quedaron en un susurró.

¿Cual era el punto debil de Anna? Como cualquier persona: el amor.

Jareth la vió perfecta, guapa y extasiada. Tenía que besarla para hacerla suya por siempre. Anna vió como Jareth se inclinaba ara besarla y ella se agarró a su cuello. Pero algo raro ocurría. La musica había dejado de tocar y todo el público estaba en vilo y en silencio. Un gran foco los apuntada esperando a que se diesen el beso.

—No...este momento...está hueco... —susurró lajoven mientras se deshacía del abrazo del monarca. —Algo aqui anda mal.

Jareth la miró imperturbable. ¿Que más quería esta caprichosa? ¿Acaso no le había dejado bien claro sus intenciones?

—Anna, se mi reina. La reina de Underground, por tus venas corre la sangre real goblin. Eres una princesa y yo te daré lo que tu más desees. Anna, se mi reina.

De repente abrió un estuchito para dejar ver un grandioso anillo de diamantes. Anna dejó los ojos como platos.

¿Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

—Yo...yo..no se que decir. —se mordió las uñas.

—Solo di que serás mi reina. Tu y Eleanor os quedareis aquí. Por siempre.

La última frase sonó más como una sentencia y la muchacha frunció el ceño.

—Sigo pensando que aquí hay gato encerrado. Este momento está hueco.

—Pues solo te estoy ofreciendo mi corazón y mi reino.

Ahora le estaba pidiendo de verdad matrimonio. Anna reflexionó y pensó en una pregunta que sería detonante:

—Pero Jareth, ¿tu me quieres?

El rey se quedó parado.

—¿Como...?

—Si...es ahí...por eso me parece que aquí falta algo. —Anna se acomodó frente a él, pero esa ropa la incordiaba.—No me quieres, Jareth. Yo solo amo la ilusión que tú has creado. Amo a Korneliouss. No espero que lo entiendas.—cerró el estuche. —pero es así. Y tu no me amas. No puedo ser la Reina de los Goblins. Sabes que yo no soy _ella._

Jareth se sintió frágil y vulnerable. Asique enfadado se puso de pie.

—Pudo ser por las buenas, pero será por las malas. Serás mi reina quieras o no.—cogió aire. —¡A por ella!

En un segundo, todos los fans se abalanzaron sobre el escenario. Despavorida, la muchacha corrió por el escenario, se subió a unas cuerdas y empezó a balanzarse. Una goblin se cogió a su pierna y Anna le tiró un tacón.

Pronto descendió de allí y corrió entre todos hasta las caravanas; volvió al aseo portátil. Intentó abrirlo, pero estaba atascado y los fans se acercaban cada vez más. Entonces, una pierna golpeó la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Anna miró a la chica emo de antes.

—Gracias. —dijo agradecida.

—De nada. —y le guiño un ojo.

``Nunca volveré a juzgar un libro por su portada´´

El aseo tenía una espiral azul y negra que giraba y se doblaba en si misma. Un segundo antes de que un goblin le cogiera la pierna, Anna saltó a la espiral y se perdió en ella.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Si, bueno, el punto debil de Anna es el amor. Al igual que el de Jareth. Pero ¿que esperabais? Es la kriptonita del ser humano, ser comprendidos y amados por alguien. Por eso Anna soñana con Korneliouss que era Jareth despues de todo. Ya leereis porque. **

**Por mi parte, comprendo a Anna. Ella sabe que Jareth no la ama y que no puede amarla si quiere a su tia. Intenté que se sintiera mal y confusa...pero Anna no quiere a Jareth, solo ''_Solo amo la ilusión que tu has creado''_ dice muy bien.**

**Pues aqui se destroza un As de la manga de Jareth y Raymond acaba de ser descubierto. Espero que T.G.K os dediqué una canción a todos xD**


	16. Los Polvos Magicos de un traidor

Se encontró cayendo en un espacio negro. Asustada, decidió balancearse para sujetarse a algo y se encontró con un objeto. Era un disco. Su disco de T.G.K. . Miró el el reverso y la lista de canciones. Ahora la veía con otros ojos: todas las canciones (menos Come With me, la del concierto) era un poema descifrado para Sarah. Eran para ella todas aquellas canciones. Anna recordó la frase ''otros 35 años más'' de Korneliouss y echó cuentas. De 1986 a 2021 iban...¡35 años!

¡Claro! ¡Era tan fácil ahora...! Lleva todo ese tiempo esperando a Sarah…y odiará a sus hijos.

De pronto abrió los ojos. Estaba bajo el mismo arbol de antes, solo que ahora estaba marchito y pudriéndose. Con asco tiró la manzana.

Era completamente noche cerrada y seguro que sus amigos la estaban buscando ...¡Sus amigos estaban con el traidor!

Con miedo por ellos, invocó otra vez al laberinto. Pero a medio camino pensó, que Jareth no soltaba un discursito cada vez que creaba una bola ¿no? Asique simplemente deseó saber cual era el camino para encontrarlos. Y las hojas brillaron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ludo golpeó otra vez al Goblin Alto mientras Si Didymus le daba en la cabeza con el bastón:

—¿¡Donde está!? ¿¡Que has echo con ella!?

Kai rió y se intentó tocar su chicón provocado por tantos golpes con el bastón.

—Os he dicho que no lo sé...

—¡Y ahora los guardias de Hoggle nos persiguen! ¡Traidor! ¡Lo pagaras muy caro! —y le dió otro bastonazo.

Hacía rato, Tándalo había escrito en el suelo _''Kai traidor''_ y como la joven no volvía, ataron cabos.

—¡Como la haya forzado...! —otro bastonazo.

—¿Para que iba a forzar yo a la humana?...¡Ay! —otro bastonazo.

Habían tenido que huir deprisa de los guardias de Hoggle, y se habían trasladado hasta una montaña. En la cima estaba la Cueva de las Voces, pero ni los más valientes se atrevían a entrar.

—¡Donde está, donde está! —gritó Gusanita.

Entonces se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban. Sir Didymus se puso alerta y en guardia.

—¡Atrás! ¿Quien osa interrumpir nuestro interrogatorio?

—Soy yo, Sir Didymus. —sonrió Anna saliendo entre unos matorrales.

—¡Mylady! —gritaron todos menos Tándalo.

El grupo fué a abrazarla en un abrazo apretoso. Se la veía cansada, su ropa estaba muy desgastada, al igual que sus zapatillas. Sin una pizca de maquillaje. Ahora que no se viese en un espejo, lloraría.

—¡Que no escape! —gritó al ver las intenciones de Kai.

Rápidamente corrió hasta él y le hizo un placaje. El goblin rodó con Anna por el suelo hasta que ella se detuvo arriba e inmovilizando a Kai por los brazos. En algún otro momento, la postura hubiera sido comprometedora.

—¡Habla! —exigió furiosa. —¡Gusano repelente...habla!

Pero él se quedó en silencio.

—Muy bien...veamos que hay en tus bolsillos... —Anna hundió la mano en uno de ellos y sin querer, Kai miró el escote. Pero solo una fracción. —¿Una bolsita amarilla? Basura. —y la tiró lejos. —¿Una bolsita verde? Basura. —lo que Anna tiraba, eran los polvos mágicos que Kai antes había robado. —¿Una bolsita naranja? Basura. —Anna la tiró. Si las bolsas se abriesen, hubieran quedados todos hechizados. —¿Azul? ¿Te gustan las bolsitas? ¿Verdad? —y la tiró. Esa exactamente tenía polvos dormilones. En ese bolsillo no había más, por lo que miró lo que había en el otro. —¿Que es esto? Vaya, que original, una bolsita gris.—pero el seguía impasible, asique la muchacha decidió tirarle la próxima bolsita a la cara. —¿Marrón? —se la tiró.

—No hagas eso. —dijo amenazante.

—¿Que no haga que? ¿Esto? Sucio traidor...¡Yo confié en ti! —cogió una bolsita rosa y se la tiró a la cara. Con la mala suerte que está había sido utilizada la noche anterior y estaba medio abierta. La bolsita se abrió y un polvo rosa muy fino se extendió por la cara del joven. Este tosió un par de veces.

—Tss, no me das pena. Pero me pregunto para que querría un traidor tantos colorantes...

Tándalo reaccionó muy tarde y cogió la bolsa cuando ya estaba en el suelo. En ella ponía '_'Amor_''. Tragó saliva y avanzó hasta la joven. Le dió unos golpecitos.

—¿Que? —preguntó rápidamente. Tándalo le enseñó la bolsa a la muchacha y esta la cogió. —¿Amor?

De repente, Kai abrió los ojos. Fué como un estallido para todo su ser, cada fibra de su cuerpo vibró excitantemente al ver el rostro y cuerpo angelical que estaban sobre él. Pensó que era un goblin con suerte.

En un rapido movimiento, se incorporó tirando al suelo a Anna. La joven cayó de espaldas sin saber reaccionar; el Goblin Alto se agachó lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la asustada joven. Los dos tragaron saliva. Kai cogió aire:

—Os amo.

Anna se quedó unos segundos petrificada. WTF?! . ¿Que mierda le estaba diciendo? Aquello seguramente era parte de una broma. Asique levantó una pierna y le dió una patada en el cuello mientras gritaba:

—¡Quita bicho! — y corrió detrás de Ludo.

Kai se recuperó pronto.

—Os perdono. Porque no os quiero: os amo. Querer es tomar posesión de la persona amada, es querer algo por capricho. Pero yo ''no os quiero'', yo os amo.

—¿Que gilipollez estas diciendo? —preguntó aun asombrada y desquiciada. Esto era realmente una situación extraña.

—No es mentira. Os amara mientras este bajo ese hechizo. —susurró Sir Didymus. —Y no será mucho. Aprovechemos.

Asombrada, Anna miró la bolsita que aun no le había tirado. Era de color rojo y ponía en letras grandes ''_sexo_''.

—Suerte que no la usé... —pensó en las consecuencias de lo que podría haber pasado. Terrible.

—Es tan mono. —susurró Gusanita mirando a su marido, aun enfadado.

Pronto llegaron los gritos de los guardias goblins de Hoggle.

—¡Oh no! ¡Hay que irse! —gritó Sir Didymus.

La única salida que tenían, era la cueva de las voces. Y como Anna no sabía nada de las historias de fantasmas, se internó en ella.

—¡No, la cueva no! —gritó Gusanito.

—¿Que le pasa? —preguntó Anna mientras cogida de la mano de Tándalo entraba en ella.

``¡Hay fantasmas!´´ se oyó de repente.

Todo el mundo se quedó petrificado, incluso Kai, al que Ludo había cogido como un saco de patatas por estar empanado.

``Chicos, soy yo ¡Tándalo!´´

Todos le miraron, el parecía muy contento.

``Valla...lo que hacía esta cueva ¡era dar a conocer los pensamientos de la gente!´´

``Por eso oir voces.´´ concluyó Ludo.

``Anna, te amo. Eres mi sol y mi luna, las estrellas de mi firmamento.´´ pensó Kai.

—¡Cállate ya!—le ordenó furiosa, mientras empezaba a andar.

—Nadie puede acallar el amor que siento por ti. Eres la mestiza más bella de todos los universos y mundo. Más bella que todas la goblins, más bellas que todas las mortales.

—Eres insufrible.—suspiró. Anna nunca pensó en ella como una mestiza ¿como habría acabado siendo medio goblin?

—Aqui van tus primeras palabras de amor. —arribó Gusanito.

Anna enrojeció.

—Ese tio es un falso que solo quiere mi perdición. Es un hijo de…

—¡Amor mio! Escuchadme pues. Mi rey Jareth me contrató para protegeros de los peligros del laberinto y hacer que no lo concluyeseis, pues, él se preocupaba por vuestra seguridad. De hecho, por eso mi pseudonimo es Kai, que significa ''amigo y protector''.

La muchacha miró a Tándalo.

``Es cierto. Es el capitán del ejercito y su nombre es Raymond.´´

—Raymond... —susurró. Sonaba a nombre de extraño, como si no fuese Kai.

—¡Oír mi nombre es tus labios es lo mejor de mi vida! —alabó Raymond. —¡Tu eres mi sueño...y si no me crees, por estas cuevas está el espejo de los sueños!

Anna se detuvo.

—¿El espejo de los sueños?

``Te mostrará los sueños de quien lo toque o de quien tu desees. O al menos eso dicen.´´ informó Tándalo.

—Interesante... —``si pudiera saber cuales son los sueños de Jareth, podría vencerle. Supongo.´´

—Podría ser. —dijo Gusanita, que la había escuchado como si sus pensamientos fuesen un megáfono.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior y encabezó al grupo para encontrar el espejo de los sueños., por aquellos laberinticos pasillos.

* * *

**Ahora si Raymond quiere a Anna xD**

**Pero es a causa de un hechizo, asique no vale. Espero que os haya gustado el cap. **


	17. Recuerdos

Prontó encontraron una gran puerta de oro.

—Bien, será aqui. —supuso Anna.

—¿Y quien abrirá la puerta? —preguntó Gusanito.

Todo el mundo miró a Ludo de inmediato. Este suspiró.

—Ludo todo trabajo. —masculló con pena.

Entonces tiró al saco de patatas humano al suelo. Rápidamente Raymond se abalanzó contra Anna para abrazarla.

—Anna, te quiero... —dijo apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

A la joven le resultaba muy empalagoso y se lo quitó de encima.

—¡No-vuelas-a-tocarme! ¿Entendido?

Raymond se alejó lentamente con la cara descompuesta y llena de tristeza.

Ludo hizo unos últimos esfuerzos y la gran puerta de oro macizo se abrió dejando entrar muchísima luz. Igualmente penetraron en la cámara:

Todo era luminoso y absolutamente blanco, excepto por una enorme bola de cristal que había en medio. Anna corrió hasta ella y la tocó suavemente; al darse la vuelta descubrió que ni Ludo, ni los gusanos ni Tándalo ni Sir Didymus habían pasado del umbral de la puerta, pero si Raymond. Aunque su cara no era alegre.

—¿Porque no han pasado?

Raymond la miró con los ojos lacrimosos.

—Este lugar solo pueden pasar dos personas...ay...—suspiró.

Anna torció la boca. Pobrecillo.

—Mira Kai...Raymond. Tu no me quieres ni yo a ti tampoco; pero estas hechizado.

El goblin la miró con tristeza.

—No quiero dejar de amarte. —dijo simplemente.

Anna le cogió la mano, reconfortante.

—Algún día encontrarás una goblin que te quiera y tu la quieras, créeme, estas cañón. Tienes unos grandes musculos... —miró a Raymond lentamente de arriba abajo—Y eres muy guapo.

Kai no pareció entenderla, pero al verla sonreír se alegró lo bastante para romper la bola de cristal con el codo y coger el espejo de mano. Primero fué él quien miró dentro; sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—¿Que ves?

Raymond le dio la vuelta al espejo y la muchacha vió una imagen de ella misma, casándose con él. Estaba vestida de blanco y ambos se besaban.

—Me gustaría saber que hubiera reflejado sin mi intervención.—acto seguido le quitó el espejo.

La imagen anterior fué disipandose hasta que se convirtió en otra bien distinta:

En esta imagen, ella estaba sentada en un trono y todo el mundo la alababa y le besaba las manos. Estaba vestida medievalmente y llevaba una corona. La imagen se transformó en un concierto de T.G.K y luego en otra de ella besándose con un hombre sin rostro.

``Claro, aun no lo he encontrado´´ sonrió.

Anna miró significativamente a su compañero, y él, a ella. Era la hora. La hora de saber la verdad y de acabar con tantas mentiras y secretos. La hora de saber cuales eran los sueños y esperanzas de Jareth. La hora de saber como derrotarle.

—Espejo, espejito mágico...muéstrame los sueños...de _Jareth._

La imagen de Anna cantando en el escenario se cambió radicalmente para convertirse en otra bien distinta. Se convirtió en un baile. Un baile de mascaras.

Era hermoso. A través del cristal, Anna veía a la gente reir, pero había algo perturbador en aquella fiesta. Aun de la mano, Anna contempló extasiada el magnifico baile de mascaras. Pero no se oía nada. La muchacha frunció el ceño y delicadamente rozó con la punta de los dedos el espejo. La superficie se movió como si fueran ondas. De pronto, todo había cambiado.

Ya no se encontraban en la cueva ni en ningún sitio parecido. Se encontraban dentro del sueño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Su hija y su sobrina habían desaparecido. Alarmados habían llamado a la policía para denunciar un doble secuestro, pero ellos no hicieron nada porque podrían haberse escapado y hasta que no pasaban 24 horas los dispositivos de búsqueda no saldrían.

Karina, Jack y Sarah estaban desconsolados.

—¡Oh dios mio! ¡Mi pequeña...!—farfullaba Sarah.

—¡Primero Toby y ahora ella! —lloró Karina en el hombro de su esposo.

Llevaban así unas horas y el llanto de Sarah se había traspasado a su viejo cuarto. Allí lloraba desconsolada por su hija perdida. ¿Que clase de monstruo se la habría llevado? No pudo dejar de pensar por un momento en Jareth. Pero desechó esa idea al instante, él no robaba jovencitas, sino bebes.

Pero su hija era una cría...¿no era cierto? Y si...¿Anna hubiera deseado lo indeseable? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Pero no. Como siempre, solo buscaba una excusa para volver a Underground. Pronto llamó su marido. Él dió a tomar por saco Vancouver y a su compañera y cogió el primer vuelo hasta Nueva York para apoyar a su esposa.

Sarah sonrió reconfortada al oir la voz preocupada de su marido. De ahí salía su amor por el, daba igual como estuvieran las cosas. El siempre estaría allí mientras...¿verdad?

Inconscientemente, miró la figura de Jareth que había en el tocador y se sentó en la silla. Le acarició la cabeza, recordando aquella movida noche. Los recuerdos no eran ya muy nítidos, pero seguían allí. Hizo bien en elegir a Toby y no a Jareth. Porque el Rey de los Goblins solo quería ganar. Aquello...solo eran trucos.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se tocó la cara: ya había más que unas cuantas arrugas, y se tenía que teñir el pelo para que no se le vieran las salpicadas canas.

Entonces, bruscamente, la caja de música se puso a funcionar. Sarah saltó del asiento con el corazón a mil por hora. Tanto era así, que su mano derecha ahora descansaba en su pecho como diciendo ''ya está, no pasa nada.''

Pero la cajita seguía funcionando y eso a Sarah no le gustaba.

Asique lentamente andó hacia ella y la obligó a pararse, luego la volvió a dejar en la mesilla. La música que había sonado...no era normal. Parecía triste.

Justo entonces cuando volvió al espejo, la caja volvió a sonar.

—¿¡Que está pasando!?—gritó aterrada.

Y como por arte de magia, el espejo empezó a ondular levemente y la mujer lo miró. Unas sombras e imágenes se formaban borrosas; al igual que unos sonidos. Parecían...risas, bullicio, gente hablando. La caja de música dejó de sonar, pero ya era demasiado tarde:

La verdadera canción inundaba la antigua habitación de Sarah. Las imágenes borrosas se volvieron nítidas y se convirtieron en un baile de mascaras. Sarah iba a presenciar, lo que un dia fué. Estaba hipnotizada.

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Muy lejos, en el castillo goblin, Jareth estaba repantingado en su trono con Elea encadenada debajo suya. Estaba realmente asustada.

—Solo es esperar, princesita, y serás mi esclava por el resto de tu vida. —sonrió amargamente.

Elea no perdió aplomo.

—Mi prima me sacará de aquí. Ella podrá vencerte y nunca será tu reina.

—¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que no llegará a tiempo y lo será a la fuerza.

—Oh, Jareth ¿tan desesperado estas de compañía que tienes que obligar a una joven que sea tu esposa?

Jareth hizo como si no la hubiera oído. Pero ese comentario le dolió más de lo esperado.

Entonces, vió a su esclava juguetear con algo entre las manos.

—¿Que es esto? —preguntó cogiéndoselo. —¡Es una bola de cristal! ¿¡De donde la has sacado!? —preguntó furioso.

Elea se puso de pie sin miedo.

—¡Se te calló al suelo y he visto el avance de mi prima en ella!—gritó mientras intentaba quitársela. Jareth la sujetó fuertemente.

—¡¿Como te has atrevido?! —sujetó la bola.

—¡Atreviéndome! ¡Y tu espía no es tan eficaz! ¡Ja! ¡Esta enamorado de mi prima!

—¿¡Que!?

—Lo que oyes. Además... —la joven dejó la frase suspendida en el aire cuando posó los ojos en la bola. Había imágenes dentro.

Jareth la miró tambien.

—Pero...¿que?

Entonces, de repente, media sala del trono desapareció y en su lugar una sala de baile.

**N/A: Haber, es muy lioso. Es como si ellos dos vieran la pelicula como nosotros la vimos, pero teniendo a los personajes a unos metros. Como si fueran lo de ''Cuento de navidad'' que mirá las navidades como un fantasma. Pues lo mismo.**

Jareth se quedó aun más petrificado que Elea. Ella no entendió lo que pasaba y por un instante creyó ver a su prima Anna entre la gente. Pero ¿desde cuando Anna había comido un melocotón?

—No es posible... —susurró el monarca mientras se dejaba caer perplejo en su trono.

* * *

**Jajaja acabamos de salir de un sueño y entramos en otro...bueno, no está mal, ahora veremos los sueños de Jareth. Espero que el proximo capitulo os guste :)**

**Por cierto, me gustó la forma de desafiar de Elea cuando le dice ''Oh, Jareth ¿tan desesperado estas de compañia que quieres obligar a una joven a que sea tu esposa?''**

**Porque Jareth, es un rey solitario...y cañón xD**


	18. Mientras Jareth se derrumba

Todo fué muy confuso al principio:

Había un monton de gente corriendo, andando, hablando y bailando por todas partes. Todos iban enmascarados con unas grotescas mascaras. Cuando la niebla de su vista empezó a disiparse, se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando:

Estaba metida dentro de los sueños de Jareth. Concretamente dentro de uno.

Anna se miró en un espejo: lucía un vestido verde con los hombros al aire. Sus mangas eran pequeñas y abullonadas, con encajes blancos al final. En el centro del escote había una gran piedra naranja. Tenía un corsé que la apretaba todo el tronco de manera asfixiante para después dejar paso a una falda pomposa con decorados dorados. El verde no era un verde brillante, sino que parecía roido por el tiempo. Su pelo no era pelirrojo ¡Era rubio! Su pelo rubio caía en rizos por todo su escote. Y sin venir a cuento, una gran mascara blanca con filas rosas de purpurina.

Aterrada, se quitó la mascara y todos los que estaban a su alrededor la miraron con miradas asesinas. Asique se la volvió a poner intimidada. Luego miró bien a su alrededor: toda la gente estaba medio drogada y medio loca.

**N/A: En la escena del baile, sale muchas veces una joven a la que describo similar. Por ejemplo, cuando por primera vez empieza el estribillo de la canción o intentando coger a Sarah mientras se marcha corriendo. O bailando con Jareth a la vez que una pelirroja. O cuando canta ''in search a new dreams'' sale al lado de la cabeza de Jareth. ¡O en primera plana cuando canta ''ill place the moon whitin your heart'' ! O ''makes no sense for you'' O cuando empiezan a bailar, se ve a lo lejos en un templete el traje entero.**

La asustada joven no se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que intentó salir: estaba en una burbuja.

—Estoy en el sueño de Sarah...no en el de Jareth. —susurró. —Pero yo he pedido entrar en los de Jareth…

—Valla, al fin de encontré. —dijo la voz de Kai a sus espaldas.

—¡Kai! —se abalanzó a su cuello. —Estaba tan asustada...¡no sabía que hacer!

Pero entonces, una mujer morena se abalanzó justo en ese momento y se puso a bailar con el, perdiendose entre la gente.

Anna sintió como las lagrimas afloraban cuando de repente, empezaron a sonar como unas campanitas.

La gente se empezó a reir más insistentemente y a susurrarse más cosas. Todo parecía decadente y malévolo, como si algo hubiera durado toda la noche y ahora los invitados estuvieran cansados, pero con más ganas de diversión.

La muchacha sabía que su tía ya estaba allí. Asique se hizo paso entre la gente para descubrirla en una entrada, la gente bailaba alrededor suyo y la miraban como si fueran cuervos:

Estaba hermosa. Eso era, solo había una palabra para describirla en esa situación. Asique intentó llegar hasta ella, pero le hizo caso omiso. Era como si buscara algo. Entonces se quedó parada mirando a alguien cuando de repente, como si flotara de todas partes y de ningún sitio, alguien empezó a cantar:

**There's such a sad love , deep in your eyes**

**A kind of pale jewel , open and closed**

Anna miraba a través de la gente, Sarah y Jareth habían echo un contacto visual y todo lo demás que no fuera ellos dos, no existía.

**Within your eyes ,I'll place the sky ,Within your eyes.**

De repente, Jareth desapareció entre la gente. La confundida Sarah empezó a buscarlo como si todo fuese oscuridad y él fuera su punto de luz. Tanto era así, que no escuchaba a su sobrina llamarla a voces. O si la oía, pasaba de ella.

**There's such a fooled heart, Beatin' so fast, In search of new dreams, A love that will last, Within your heart, I'll place the moon, Within your heart.**

Anna intentaba seguir a su tia, era como si todos los drogados de aquella sala solo tuvieran la vista puesta en ella. Ademas, debía sumarse a la canción, que parecía sonar en un altavoz, o mejor que eso, la canción formaba parte de la burbuja. Ya había notado que esa era la canción que escuchaba de pequeña en la caja de música. Era tan hermosa y sincera...que decidió perderse en ella y ver con sus propios ojos, como sería la escena del baile si hubiera una película llamaba _Labyrinth.__  
_

Cerró los ojos y se dejó embargar por la música, aquella agobiante, asfixiante y hermosa canción. Para cuando los abrió, un hombre la había cogido de las manos y habían empezado a bailar la danza, al compas.

—¿Kai? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Shh. —le contestó poniéndole un dedo en los labios. —Mi nombre Raymond.

Anna dejó la boca entreabierta, ni en sus mejores sueños se abría imaginado aquella situación. Pero entonces, Raymond la soltó y Anna se quedó sola y aturdida. Ahora también él era parte de aquello y eso la dejaba sola. Sola y confusa.

**As the pain sweeps through, Makes no sense for you.**

Y sin aviso, Sarah llegó a su lado. Era bella, no bella no, bellísima. Y parecía estar buscando a Jareth desesperadamente.

Una pelirroja se acercó a Anna y le susurró al oído:

—Allí está. Es ella. —comentó con tono despectivo.

**Every thrill is gone, Wasn't too much fun at all**

Anna la miró dándose la vuelta: desde su punto de vista, se podía ver a Jareth observándola tras un abanico a escasos centímetros.

La joven intentó detenerla, pero Sarah se soltó y avanzó lejos de Jareth. Luego este sonrió maléficamente.

Sin tiempo que perder, Anna le robó el sombrero a un hombre borracho y siguió a Jareth.

**But I'll be there for you-ou-ou**

Mientras sonaba esto, Anna se acercó al rey y le susurró al oído:

_''Te ama''_

Jareth se dio la vuelta y la miró como si ya lo supiera todo, como si no hiciera falta que le confirmasen lo que ya era. La joven tiró el sombrero al suelo. A Anna se le hizo familiar la frase que acababa de sonar.

_``Pero yo estaré a tu lado...´´_

**As the world falls down**

_''Mientras tu mundo se derrumba´´_

Nuestra protagonista se quedó parada en seco. Esa era la frase. De allí provenía. Aquel era su significado. Fué como si un gran rompecabezas se formara de repente. Esa frase era de Jareth; de Jareth para Sarah. Y aun no sabía como, pero ella le había rechazado ¿¡DESPUES DE AQUELLO LE HABÍA RECHAZADO!?

**...Falling...**

Inconscientemente, Anna abrió la boca para decirlo:  
—As the world is falling down...

**N/A: Bueno, si, yo aqui otra vez. Esque vereís, por si no os habeis dado cuenta, en la canción se oye a una chica cantar esos versos. Se oye muy tenue y Jareth le acaba la frase.**

Su voz rebotó por toda la sala formando parte de la canción.

**...falling in love.**

No podía soportarlo. No podía soportar ver como su tía destrozaba el baile que Jareth le había echo y empezó a llorar como un bebe. Le brotaron lágrimas de tristeza y furia; que solo atrayeron más miradas indiscretas.

—Que te pasa, Anna. —dijo Raymond sin modo de pregunta.

Anna se dió la vuelta y le miró. El también llevaba una mascara pero se veía que era el. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó lentamente a él. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y de la música; asique se abandonó al baile, que parecía envolverlo todo.

Otra vez empezaba el estribillo cuando Raymond y Anna empezaron a girar por aquella viciada sala al compas de la musica. El la cogía suavemente de la cintura mientras daban vueltas y vueltas. Todo daba vueltas en verdad. Todos menos Raymond. Anna giró la cabeza levemente y miró de reojo a Sarah y Jareth: el movía los labios para cantar. Le cantaba a ella.

Asique de nuevo nuestra muchachota, empezó a llorar como una loca. ¿Que persona tan estúpida podría destrozar un momento tan perfecto, tan puro? Aquel amor era tan trasparente que llenaba la sala y le inundaba el corazón de los presentes. Pero también lloraba porque a ella nunca le habían echo nada parecido y probablemente, nunca se lo harían.

Cerró los ojos y miró a Raymond. Él la observaba intensamente. Llevada por el impulso y sus hormonas, Anna no se lo pensó dos veces y _le besó._

Le besó dulcemente como si quisiera beberse toda su esencia mientras él la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Anna lloraba. El beso que tan dulcemente empezó a tornarse mas apasionado.

Pero de repente, de entre la musica empezó a sonar un reloj dando las campanadas de media noche.

Anna abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad. Fisgoneó entre la gente y ¡encontró a Sarah! Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hasta su tia e intentó pararla.

—¡Tita, no! ¡Vuelve! ¡Él te quiere, no lo destroces! ¡Vuelve! —sin mirarla, Sarah se deshizo de su brazo y corrió hasta el borde de la burbuja. —¡Estúpida! ¡No! ¡Joder Sarah, que él te quiere a ti!

Pero sus gritos fueron ahogados por el sonido de un millar de cristales rompiéndose. De repente, todos los bailarines empezaron a gritar y a saltar, a desvanecerse con el terremoto que lo sacudía todo. La comida y las lámparas también desaparecieron, desvaneciéndose sin más, para dejar un vació en la sala.

La música aun estaba desvaneciéndose cuando Raymond y Anna se percataron de la aun presencia de Jareth.

Él estaba solo en mitad de la sala, mirando a ninguna parte.

Con mucho cuidado, Anna se encaminó hacia él. Sus tacones resonaban por aquella estancia vacía. Se puso delante suya y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Es ella. Ella es tu sueño. Jareth...hay algo que debes comprender y es, que para ella fuiste solo un malvado rey que secuestró a su hermanito. No es la forma más conveniente de conquistar a una chica.

Le dió un beso en la mejilla y sonrió por el gesto. Después llegó hasta el lado de Raymond y los dos saltaron por el agujero que Sarah había creado.

Un momento antes, Anna le dio un ultimo vistazo a Jareth.

Juraría que estaba llorando.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desde la tierra, la verdadera Sarah lo había presenciado todo. Había visto el baile, después de tantos años, lo había visto. Y nuevas emociones florecieron en su interior. Sobretodo, la ultima parte la había trastocado.

¿Anna? ¿Que hacía Anna en el laberinto? ¿Y porque decía que yo soy los sueños de Jareth? Aquel no era el sueño de Jareth, sino el mio.

Por un instante dejó de ser la madre preocupada por que su hija estaba en Underground; y se convirtió en la pequeña Sarah, enamorada del Rey de los Goblins

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Desde su trono, Jareth era una estatua. Elea también había llorado con la escapada de Sarah (además había visto a su prima liarse ¡con un goblin!) y se había quedado de piedra. Asique rompió el silencio.

—Guau.

Jareth aun seguía atónito. Ni hacía dos segundos que la magia más poderosa de Underground se los había presentado allí mismo, para mostrarle sus sueños como hacía sus cristales. Lastima que no funcionasen con sigo mismo.

Aquella joven también había descubierto su punto débil y no dudaría en utilizarlo contra él.

—Jareth, es más precioso en persona que en mi imaginación. —sonrió Elea.

El monarca la miró y se le antojó parecida a Sarah desde ese angulo.

—Me recuerdas a ella.

—¿A quien?

—A tu madre. —dijo casi con dolor.

—Y tu me recuerdas a un bebe. —ironizó la joven.

Jareth no la entendió.

—¿Un bebe? ¿Que bebe...?

—A un bebe con poder. Eres un niño grande muy poderoso.

—¿Poder? ¿Que poder?

Jareth entendió la broma demasiado tarde y se rió un poco. Una poderosa niña goblin se acercaba al castillo, con un poder igual al suyo y con la misma voluntad. Y pudiera ser que la única cosa que le hiciera frente, estaba ahora en las mazmorras de ese mismo castillo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? A mi bastante. Pero ya era de suponer que Sarah era el sueño inalcanzable de Jareth. Lo de que una chica canta en As the world falls down me dí cuenta hace mucho tiempo, y lo aprobeche para hacer a Anna participe del baile. Como no, tambien resolví mi duda que le decía esa chica a Jareth cuando dice ''pero yo estaré a tu lado''. **

**El beso de Anna y Raymond...si bueno...xD**


	19. Sarah, te necesito

Anna y Raymond había vuelto al mundo real; todo lo real que puede ser Underground, claro. La muchacha sabía que debía hacer para poner fin a todo esto de una vez por todas. Deseó que su padre estuviera allí. Miró a su compañero y lo ayudó a levantarse:

—¿Estas bien?

Raymond la miró, pero era como si no la viera.

—Estoy...bien. Es tan extraño...

—¿El que?

—De repente ya no me siento atraído por ti.

Anna sonrió verdaderamente y se abalanzó a su cuello.

—¿Si? ¿De verdad? ¡GENIAL!

Raymond estaba confundido.

—Pero me besaste, me besaste en el baile.

—Ah, bueno, no te preocupes.—dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte.—Estaba _encantada._

—¡Porfin regresáis!—gritó Gusanito.

``¿Ha pasado algo interesante?´´ preguntó Tándalo.

Anna cogió aire.

—Se como acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Tu saber como derrotar a Jarreth?-preguntó Ludo.

—Si.

—¿Tu ir a derrotarle?

—No. Acabaré con esto.

Solo les quedaba una hora como mucho para que dieran las trece. El castillo se alzaba ya más cerca y Anna tenía la fuerte convicción de que todo iba a salir bien. Su plan era (de alguna manera) traer a Sarah desde la tierra y decirle a Jareth que su tia lo amaba cuando tenia 15 años, pero que ya a crecido y a madurado. Jareth lo comprenderá y para entonces, ella ya habría llegado hasta Elea y la tocaría y volverían a casa.

Pero había una cosa con la que no contaba…

Aun andaban por los desperdicios de basura, cuando la muchacha decidió hacer la invocación. Hizo un círculo en el suelo y se concentró en la imagen de su tia.

—¡Poderes del laberinto! ¡Deseó que mi tia Sarah aparezca aqui! ¡Ahora mismo!—y apretó los ojos muy fuerte. No pasó nada.—¡Ahora mismo!

—No funciona. —observo Sir Didymus.

—No me digas...pero no lo entiendo.

—Debe ser ella quien te invoque a ti. —dijo la voz de Hoggle detrás un monte de basura. Detrás de el había unos veinte guardias. —¡A por ellos!

—¡No! —gritó Anna haciendo un gesto para que los guardias salieran despedidos en el aire.

Furiosamente, la joven cogió a Hoggle de la oreja.

—¡Ahora dimelo! ¡Como te comunicabas con ella!

—¿¡Que!?-preguntó.

—¡Lo que oíste! Me gusta leer las últimas palabras de todos los libros y sé que ponía en la ultima hoja. Asique dimelo ¡Venga!

—¡No me hagas daño! ¡Por favor!—Anna lo dejó en el suelo.—Yo no puedo, debe ser ella quien te invoque.

Cabreada, Anna le dió una patada a una cabeza de un muñeco.

—¡Más cuidado! —dijo la montaña de basura.

Anna recordó a las mujeres esas.

—Perdone, ¿tendría usted la amabilidad de ayudarme?

La mujer la miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Que deseas?

-Verá, busco la replica de una habitación. Fué de una chica, hace treinta años ¿sabe usted?

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Sisisisi! Estaba llena de cosas preciosas.

—Me la podría enseñar ¿por favor?

—¡Porsupuestisimoquesi! —dijo rápidamente mientras tiraba del brazo de la joven.

Anna les hizo a todos un gesto para que la siguieran. Pronto llegaron a una tienda de campaña echa también de chatarra. La mujer le hizo un gesto a la chica para que entrara.

La joven quedó asombrada por la replica tan perfecta y exacta que había allí. Pero no había tiempo de admirarla. Todos los demás, Hoggle incluido, entraron en la habitación y se sentaron donde pudieron.

Sin una fuerte convicción, Anna se sentó enfrente del tocador y admiró las fotos un momento. Suspiró tres veces.

—Sarah...te necesito. —dijo como si lo hubiera estado ensayando.

Lo que la joven razonó, fué que si aquello era una replica de otro mundo, también sirviera de portal a la inversa.

oOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Desde la tierra, Sarah aun estaba llorando sobre la roída mesa del tocador por su horrible destino, cuando oyó la voz de su sobrina:

—Sarah...te necesito.

La mujer dió un respingo y miró el espejo:

Reflejaba su habitación a la inversa, pero a la vez todo era diferente: la que estaba sentada en el tocador, eran una joven de 16 años pelirroja y con pecas. Detrás suya estaba Ludo con dos gusanos en la espalda, Hoggle vestido de mago o algo raro, un goblin verde, Sir Didymus sin Ambrosious y un Goblin Alto moreno.

—Te necesito. —repitió Anna en modo de suplica. Su camisa estaba rasgada y llena de manchas verdes y marrones. Su pelo estaba despeinado y la pintura corrida. Estaba echa un giñapo.

—¡Anna! ¡Vuelve a la tierra!

—No tia.—habló con seriedad.—Debes venir tu. Te necesito. Jareth te necesita.

—¿...Jareth...?—preguntó con lentitud.

—Tía, él te quería de veras. No intentaba retenerte.

A Sarah le temblaba el labio inferior.

—No cariño, solo era un truco.

-¡Tia Sarah! ¡He visto como te miraba! ¡Eso era amor! ¡Tándalo me a contado que pasó después de que tu te fueras! ¡Tienen prohibido nombrarte, nombrar a los humanos! ¡Casi me meten en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno! ¡Y lo peor es que tu le querías! ¡¿Porque lo dejaste escapar?!

Sarah se había derrumbado a mitad de los reproches y había comenzado a llorar.

—Oh, Anna. Era mi papel. Yo era la heroína y el villano.

—El hizo de villano porque es lo que tu querías que hiciera. Hizo lo que tu quisiste.

Sarah comenzó otra vez a llorar. Fué cuando Aldrian no lo soportó más y entró en la habitación.

—¿Que mierda es esto, mama?

Sarah se dió la vuelta rápidamente.

—Pues, es un...un...eso es...

Aldrian corrió al tocador y contempló estupefacto que había en el espejo.

—Pero ¿que? ¡Que leches pasa aqui!

—Hijo, cálmate. —lo acalló Sarah.

—¿Que me calme? ¡¿Que me calme?! ¡Anna está metida dentro de un espejo con unas osas raras y tu estas enamorada de un tal Jareth! ¡Y seguramente Elea también estará metida dentro del mundo imaginario que seguramente creó con su magia! ¡Sabia que era una bruja! ¡Mira lo que a pasado! ¿Y tu quieres que me calme?

—¡Aldrian!. —gritó Sarah. —¡Tu prima está rescatando a tu hermana, zoquete!

—No escuchaba el nombre de ''Pantano del Hedor Eterno'' desde...2006.—comentó preocupado.

Sarah tragó saliva.

—¿Podemos hablar cuando Sarah haya entrado?— dijo Anna tambolireando con las uñas.

—¡Estas loca, Anna! —gritó Aldrian.

Entonces, Sarah cogió carrendilla y saltó a través del espejo. Cuando lo atravesó, calló encima de Hoggle.

—¡Hoggle! ¡Sigues salvándome la vida! —se maravilló abrazándolo.

Pero Hoggle no le respondió, sino que se fué a otra parte mientras Sarah se levantaba. Se abalanzó contra el peludo cuerpo de Ludo mientras lo estrechaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ludo, te añoraba!

Sir Didymus garraspeó para hacerse notar.

—¿Mylady?

—¡Sir Didymus! Estas muy raro con esa ropa ¿y Ambrosius?

—En las cuadras, señorita. —le besó la mano.

—Hoggle, si aceptas mi perdón...

—¡No me llamaste! ¡Jamás nos necesitaste! ¡Y mírame! ¡Soy el Principe del Hedor!—gritó furioso mientras se le saltaban las lagrimas.

Sarah frunció el ceño y se arrodillo frente a él.

—Mi querido amigo... —bajó la vista. —No lo creí conveniente ¿sabes? Supuse que os olvidaríais de mi...y yo crecí, tengo familia e hijos.

Hoggle la miró con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo nunca te olvidaré..

Los dos amigos se abrazaron tiernamente. Sarah aspiró el nuevo ''aroma'' de Hoggle, pero no se soltó. Lo echaba de menos.

—¡Mama, Anna! ¡Volved! —gritaba Aldrian desde el otro lado del espejo.

—No me extraña que me besaras; los machos humanos son pateticos. —comentó Raymond desganado.

-¿¡Perdona!?—gritó Anna enfurecida.

—Dijo el tio raro con las orejas y ojos raros. —atacó Aldrian.

—¡Demuéstrame que eres un hombre! —lo animó Raymond. —¡Ven aqui y luchemos! —gritaba mientras se remangaba.

—¡Te voy a dar una paliza que...! —Aldrian saltó a través del espejo y cayó encima de Raymond.

—¡Parad chicos! —gritaba Sarah aterrada.

—¡Más fuerte, dale duro! —gritó Gusanito.

—¡Oh señor gusano, me alegro de verle!—comento Sarah.

Un segundo despues, el Goblin Alto estaba de pie sacudiéndose las manos.

—Lo que yo decía, los humanos son unos blandos.

Aldrian se levantó molesto y razonó que había caido en la trampa.

—Vamos a ver...¿que es lo que ocurre aqui? —preguntó preocupado.

—Yo te lo explicaré. —se ofreció Anna. —Tu madre viajó a este mundo de fantasía hace 35 años para salvar a mi padre de convertirse en Goblin. El de Rey de los Goblins estaba enamorado de tu madre y tu madre de él; pero consideró que era más importante regresar a su mundo y crecer antes que ser feliz y joven durante toda su vida mientras que...

—Te estas desviando. —la cortó Sarah con los brazos cruzados.

—...regresó. Pero Jareth, el rey, aun seguía amándola. Como mi padre desapareció y él era el heredero, yo soy la siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Esta tarde tu hermana me ha sacado de los nervios y la he mandado aqui sin querer. Me queda una hora para recuperarla, sino ¡Todos nos quedaremos encerrados en Underground!

Aldrian alzó una ceja.

—Estoy intentando que tu madre y Jareth hagan las paces mientras que yo rescato a Elea.

—Solo tengo una pregunta. —comento Aldrian.—Ese tal Jareth ¿es un tio rubio, vestido de negro y con los ojos pintados?

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Sarah con miedo.

* * *

**Este capitulo es muy rapido, lo escribí deseando terminar para empezar al siguiente xD**

**En este cap, Anna se vuleve la lider por excelencia y cree que tiene poder sobre todo.**


	20. Mutuo Dolor

—Unos dias despues de que Anna naciera, fuimos a verla a Nueva York ¿te acuerdas mama? —Sarah asintió.—Por aquel entonces yo era un crio adolescente. Me quedé hasta tarde viendo MTV , cuando oí un ruido que venía del cuarto del bebe. Me asomé a la puerta:

Un tio rubio con el pelo alocado estaba en mitad de la estancia. Tenía los brazos en jarra y sonreía malévolamente mirando a tio Toby mientras acunaba a Anna.

—_No hagas esto más difícil, Tobías. Desde niño, ves goblins a tu alrededor, sabes que eres distinto ¿eso note dice nada? Tienes poder sobre ellos. Eres mi heredero._

—_¡No pienso separarme de mi familia! —gritó Toby agarrando fuertemente a Anna.—¡No ahora que soy padre!_

—_Es tu destino. —un rayo cayó del cielo mientras las cortinas ondulaban.—No hay más remedio_

—_No. —respondió solamente._

_Jareth sonrió cruelmente y se acercó a Anna, mirándola detenidamente._

—_Es una bonita niña. Ya es medio goblin..._

—_Ni se te ocurra tocarla. —le desafió Toby._

_Jareth lo miró con gravedad._

—_Como no vengas al laberinto ahora mismo, te haré cambiar de opinión poniéndote boca abajo en el Pantano de Hedor Eterno._

—_No. —respondió Toby._

—_Muy bien. Tú lo has querido._

_Jareth chasqueó los dedos y de repente, él y Toby desaparecieron en el aire. Anna cayó como una pluma hasta el suelo mientras lloraba._

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Fué Jareth quien secuestró a mi padre?—preguntó Anna, sin saber como sentirse. Desde luego, calma, no.

—Yo se quien es.—dijo Raymond. —Es un prisionero. Cada día Jareth baja y le pregunta que si ''has cambiado de opinión''. No lo ha echo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó Anna mientras le daba una patada a la mesa. —¡Maldito sea...!¡Jareth te odio! ¡Ojala te mueras!

—Tranquila tesoro. —la tranquilizó Sarah poniendosela en el hombro para que llorara.—Lo rescataremos; al igual que mi hija.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elea estaba encadenada y tenía que seguir a Jareth. Su camino eran las mazmorras del castillo. Se pararon en una celda.

—Saluda a tu tío, Eleanor. —se jactó Jareth.

Toby se levantó rápidamente al ver a una chiquilla parecida a Sarah. ¿Quien era esa niña? ¿Y porque estaba encadenada al lado de Jareth? ¿Era su sobrina?

—¿ Un Tio? —preguntó Elea.

—Toby. —resolvió Jareth.

Elea corrió hacia los barrotes y empezó a llorar.

—¡Oh tio Toby! ¡Tu no me conoces, pero soy tu sobrina Elea! ¡Soy hija de Sarah!

Toby se pegó a los barrotes y acarició la cara de la niña.

—Cielos...eres toda una mujer ya.

Elea miró a Jareth desconcertada.

—¿Porque? ¿Porque lo secuestraste? ¿Porque me lo enseñas?

—Porque esto es lo que le pasará a tu prima si me rechaza de nuevo.

Elea tragó saliva. A veces Jareth podía ser muy cruel, como bien dijo en la sala de las escaleras hacía ya tanto tiempo…

oOoOoOooOoOooO

El numeroso grupo ( ya de 10 ) se encontraban en las puertas de la ciudad goblin. Por entro se oía bullicio.

—¿Como entraremos? —preguntó Raymond.

—Supongo que ahora soy tan poderosa como Jareth. Asique yo os abriré las puerta.

La pelirroja miró su anillo, un regalo de su padre y del rey de los goblins a la vez y suspiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo, seguro que podía…¿verdad? ¿no se suponía que ahora era igual de poderosa que Jareth? ¿Qué sus poderes aumentaban? Sabía que tenía algo que ver con todo eso. Era un lío. Cuanto más goblins se hiciera más poder tendría…pero…¿de donde salía su magia? Lo ignoraba.

Avanzó hacia la puerta y la rozó con la mano. Esta se abrió al instante. La joven se volvió hacia sus amigos sonriente mientras todos la sonreían. Pero de repente, las puertas se abrieron del todo dejando ver a un ejercito de goblins esperándolos.

—Mierda…

—¡A por ellos! —gritó el que parecía ser un jefe.

El ejercito entero de goblins gritaron a la vez y corrieron a abalanzarse contra sus enemigos.

Entonces, sin que ella pensara en ello, sin que se le ocurriese, una bola de cristal apareció en sus manos. Anna la levantó como para asustar a los guardias.

En cuanto los goblins vieron la bola, se pararon en seco.

—¡Es una cristal! ¡Apartaos!

Todos los goblins se fueron apartando del camino poco a poco.

—Vamos. —señaló Anna a sus compañeros.

El grupo de los 10 entró en la ciudad y empezaron a correr penetrando en ella. Anna se quedó al final, y cuando vió que el ejercito se disponía a seguirlos, les tiró el cristal y empezó a correr.

No volvió a mirar atrás, pero se empezaron a oir sonidos de lucha y unos cuantos tacos.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoO

Jareth notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho y apretó la mano.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó mientras caía al suelo como si un rayo le hubiese partido.

—¡Jareth! —le socorrió Elea.—¿Que te pasa?

—Alguien...¡Ah! —gritó de nuevo. —Alguien está usando magia. Mi magia.

—¿Anna?

—Es ya fuerte...yo no podré...¡Tiene que parar! —gritó de nuevo retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Que alguien llame a un medico! —pidió la muchacha arrodillada frente al rey.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo seguía a Anna por las callejuelas goblins. Raymond meditaba sobre el castigo que le caería por traidor. Aun estaba a tiempo...no.

¿A quien quería engañar? Se había encariñado con ellos. Había formado parte de su grupo. Pero estaba preocupado por Anna, le había besado. Y él no buscaba esposa, además de que no le atraía.

Bueno, le atraía como mujer, pero no tenía ningun sentimiento amoroso.

Curiosamente, Anna pensaba lo mismo.

Raymond seguramente la querría, pero ella no quería novio. Solo le había besado porque la sala estaba embrujada. Solo por eso. Él estaba muy bueno, pero no era su tipo.

Asique los dos se trataban con fría cordialidad y apartaban la mirada cada vez que se encontraban juntos.

Al poco rato llegaron a las puertas del castillo, después de sortear pequeños grupos de ejercito, y rápidamente se escondieron de los guardias.

—Bien, este es el plan: cogeré a Sarah y diré ''¡Tengo a la humana!'' y todos pensarán que es Anna. Entonces, cuando Jareth y ella se vean, sacaré a Elea de allí. Mientras, vosotros iréis a las mazmorras y sacareís a Toby. Quedamos a las 12:55 en esta misma puerta ¿entendido? —discursó Raymond.

—Me llevaré a 4 para ayudarme. —dijo Anna. —Elijo a Tándalo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus y a mi primo. —y los fué eligiendo como en el instituto.

—Pues yo me llevaré a Gusanito y Gusanita, Ludo y Sarah.-contestó Raymond rápidamente.

Anna se despidió de su tia con un gran abrazo.

—Tia...haz lo correcto.

—¿Y quien dice que querrá hablar con migo? —preguntó Sarah aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de tener.

—Te ama.

Y despidiéndose por ultima vez, se separaron todos.

* * *

**¿Porque tiene Jareth esos dolores? ¿Resultará el plan de Raymond? ¿Será esta la ultima vez que el grupo se vea? ¡TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! ¡CHAN CHAAAAN!**

**Jjajajajaj, si, estoy loca...una de las cosas que más me gustan, esque Jareth haga como si Elea no le importase, pero ambos tienen una buena relación padre/hija.**


	21. Que será?

**Este pequeño capitulo, se lo dedico a Rosesvankmajer(:**

**No sabes lo que significa para mi que te guste esto! Espero no decepcionarte...**

* * *

El gran dolor había cesado hacía ya bastante rato. Lo que significaba que ella ya estaba allí. Se había percatado que ya no podía crear las bolas, eso era algo que no estaba previsto. No sabía que con un nuevo heredero, el viejo perdería sus poderes (que fallaban desde hacía 16 años)

Jareth quería una reina para así no tener que heredarle todos sus poderes a esa medio goblin. Y justamente ella era la candidata perfecta para serlo.

Ahora estaba en una habitación aparte, echado en un sofá con Elea atada por unas cadenas. Giró la cabeza y la vió pesadumbrosa.

—¿Que te ocurre, cielo?

Elea no entendía porque Jareth era tan bipolar e histriónico. Pero eso era parte de su encanto.

—Me voy a tener que quedar encerrada aqui por toda mi vida.—suspiró.—Anna no lo conseguirá. No sabe las palabras.

—¡Valla! Ya atiendes a razones. No pequeña mia, no lo conseguirá.

—Pero ¡no es justo!

Jareth pusó cara de asco.

—Sea justo o no, es su destino desde que su padre abdicó.

—Es un destino cruel el pasarlo junto a tu lado.—murmuró Elea muy bajo.

Pero a Jareth no se le escapaba ni una y se sintió herido. Realmente, todos los Williams le veían como a un monstruo. Pero también todos los Williams eran iguales. No había nada que hacer.

—Es lo que hay. —se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirar el reloj pasar.

oOooOooOoOoOoOoOo

Anna, Tándalo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus y Aldrian corrían escondidos entre los laberinticos pasillos del castillo. La joven observaba las paredes, los cuadros y los muebles. Solo se podían catalogar de una manera: Goblins.

Por arte de magia, Anna les condujo hasta unas pequeñas y empinadas escaleras de caracol y descendieron a la oscuridad. Se oía el gorgoteo del agua cayendo por las paredes y escalones (Aldrian se preguntó si tendrían tuberías) dejando un rastro de moho trás de sí. Y Anna odiaba el moho.

Doblaron una esquina y Anna les paró a todos al ver a unos cuantos guardias goblins altos custodiando las mazmorras.

—Mierda... —susurró Anna.

—¿Y que esperabas? —preguntó Hoggle.

—¡Yo acabaré con ellos! —gritó Sir Didymus.

Todos le taparon la boca mientras le hacían ''Shhh''

—¿Y que hacemos? —susurró Aldrian.

Fué entonces cuando un guardia escuchó un ruido proveniente de la escalera.

—¿Que ha sido eso? —preguntó el Goblin Alto.

—¿El que? —contestó otro.

—Voy a averiguar... —comentó el primero acercándose furtivamente a las escaleras.

``Piensa algo Anna, piensa rapido ¡Y ya!´´

El guardia dobló la esquina dispuesto a atacar...cuando se encontró a su capitán. Se puso regio.

—¡Capitán!—hizo un gesto con la mano derecha. —Nos informaron que había salido a una misión y... —el guardia miró a los extraños compañeros de Raymond.—¿Quienes son?

—Son mis...¡son mis rehenes! —gritó casi desesperado.—¡Y ahora apártate de mi camino!

El Goblin Alto se apartó rápidamente para dejar paso a su capitán. Las criaturas que lo acompañaban eran muy variadas: un goblin, un enano y un… ¿Goblin Alto? Pero aquel Goblin Alto no era ningún guardia, ni ningún noble.

—¿Eso es un humano? —preguntó al final.

''Raymond'' iba ya por mitad de la sala, buscando a otro humano, cuando oyó la inesperada pregunta. Se irguió rápidamente.

—Por supuesto ¿Es que acaso eres ciego? ¡Válgame dios! —Anna pensó que así no hablaba Raymond ni por asomo. Así solo hablaba su abuela.—Ahora, inepto ¡enséñame la mazmorra donde está el otro humano!

El Goblin Alto señaló con el dedo tembloroso un largo pasillo.

—Gracias.—dijo muy amablemente.

Todos los guardias le vieron alejarse con bamboleo de caderas femenino y pensaron cuan raro estaba su capitán hoy.

oOoOoOooOoOoOo

Jareth se retorció en un sofá y Elea se levantó otra vez a socorrerlo, esta vez desesperada. No tenía ni idea de porque Jareth estaba así.

—¡Jareth! ¡Tienes que contarme que te ocurre!

El Rey se retorció en su sofá, esta vez era su cabeza la que parecía explotar. Su querida enemiga se había ''ocultado'' en otra identidad y le estaba robando mucha energía.

—Dime porque te duele cuando Anna usa su magia. —miró gravemente al Rey de los Goblins

—Si ella se hace más fuerte...¡Ah!...yo me hago más debil.

—Jareth, eso es una tontería. Eras tu justamente quien querías que ella descubriese sus poderes.

—Creí...creí que para entonces la idea de ser reina la habría seducido. Y no pensé que sus poderes crecieran a medida que los míos decrecieran.

Elea supo que eso era el final de todo. Porque tendría que haber un final ¿no? Tal vez fuera que su prima matase a Jareth sin quererlo y tuviera que ser reina a la fuerza. Tal vez fuera que los encontrase allí y dijera las palabras. O tal vez no usara sus poderes y llegaría a destiempo, siendo la Reina Goblin esposa de Jareth. La joven se mordió el labio y le dió la enguantada mano a Jareth para darle fuerzas. Casi ningun final le gustaba.

—Aguanta, Jareth, aguanta...


	22. Cuando era más joven

**Este capitulo, acción de verdad no tiene mucha. Pero aqui se revela casi o todo; van diciendo lo que pasó despues de que se fuera Sarah y los años venideros. Alomejor es algo lioso xD**

* * *

El verdadero Raymond había robado una capa para dársela a Sarah. Lentamente e interpretando su papel, Sarah iba con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo tomada de la mano del capitan. La última vez que estuvo en ese castillo, estaba demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de él, ahora deseaba verlo y explorarlo a fondo. Ahora que tenía tiempo...

—¿Que pasó? —le preguntó a Raymond.

—¿Que? —preguntó este notablemente alterado.

—Que pasó después de que yo me fuera.

—Ah, eso. Jareth se enfureció. Se enfureció tanto que tuvimos que evacuar la ciudad. Si lo hubieras visto... era como un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito. Gritaba, le daba golpes a las cosas, y no podía con sigo mismo, no se aguantaba. Cuando te digo que golpeaba todo, era cualquier cosa, y mandaba a cualquiera al Pantano del Hedor Eterno. Por si no lo sabes, el clima del laberinto se rige por el estado de ánimo de Su Alteza.

—Seguramente hubo tormenta. —pensó Sarah en voz alta.

—Y de las buenas. Así por años. Pero de repente, las nubes eléctricas se disiparon y llegó un periodo de ''calma'', aunque las nubes nunca abandonaron el cielo. Cuando ya los goblins reconstruyeron parte de la mitad, se desató una fuerte tormenta. Solo de agua. El agua barría la ciudad y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Muchos goblins se adentraron al laberinto y ya nunca salieron.

—¿Y Jareth? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Raymond sonrió.

—Si lo hubieras visto... de repente empezó a llorar al son que las nubes de lluvia, empezó a llorar por auto compasión. Por su soledad. Por tí. —explicó con dureza.—Hubo varios días que no pudo ni levantarse de la cama. Estaba desganado y siempre triste. —Sarah empezó a sentirse fatal por aquella historia, increíble historia. —Pero cuando supo que Toby iba a tener un hijo, dejó de llorar. No recordaba a Toby. Pensó que con él de sucesor, no estaría tan solo. Asique Toby tuvo a una preciosa niña pelirroja...

...Cuando fué a llevarse a Toby, este se negó a ¡Ser rey! y Jareth enfurecido, lo encerró en una mazmorra mohosa hasta que recapacitase sobre sus decisiones. De vez en cuando iba a la tierra a cantar y hasta llego a ser una… ¿Estrella del Rock? No lo sé; no presté demasiada atención. El tiempo en Underground es relativo, asique un buen día, Su Alteza notó que alguien estaba moviendo _el libro_. Se convirtió en lechuza y voló hasta vuestro mundo; vio a Anna. Supo enseguida que ella era la crecida hija de Toby y empezó a tener planes para ella: eran básicamente que llegara a su máximo punto de poder y así instruirla para cuando él muriese, Underground tuviese Rey. Pero luego pensó que sería una fantástica Reina. Anna dijo las palabras y... lo demás es lo presente, querida Sarah. —dijo mientras le alzaba la cara. —Ya estamos.

—¿Ya? —preguntó contraída, como despertando de un sueño.

Las imágenes de la historia que le había ido contando se agolparon en su cabeza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOo

Por fin, el grupo llegó al final del pasillo. Había una única celda. ''Raymond'' corrió con lagrimas en los ojos hasta los barrotes de la mazmorra.

—¡Papa! ¡Papa soy yo! —un cuerpo agazapado en una esquina se volvió enérgicamente para mirar al grupo que llegaba.

—¿Que? ¿Bromeas? Yo te he visto varias veces con Jareth, eres su capitán o algo así.

Anna rió mientras se convertida de nuevo en ella.

—¿Mejor así? —preguntó conmocionada.

Toby miró a la muchacha de arriba a abajo un par de veces. Era parecida a su esposa.

—¿Quien eres...?

—¡Soy Anna papa! ¡Oh papa, te eché siempre de menos! —decía mientras lloraba a moco tendido agarrando tan fuerte los barrotes que se hacía daño.

De repente, Aldrian salió a escena.

—Si que lo es, tío.

Toby reconoció a su sobrino de inmediato, ahora estaba mucho más alto y musculoso.

—¿Aldrian? ¡Dios mio! ¡Hace años que...!

—Papa...-lloró esta vez de pena, no le prestaba atención.

Toby la miró un par de veces más y se acercó a ella. Aquellos bonitos ojos marrones eran sin duda de Karina. Su Karina. Un millón de dudas le embargaron por dentro, pero esperarían. Toby alargó los brazos y abrazó a aquella muchacha; ahora seguro de que era su hija.

—Oh mi amor...¡te he echado tanto de menos!—lloró el padre fundiéndose en el abrazo.

—¡Papi, yo nunca a abandoné la esperanza de verte!

—¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Jareth te ha echo daño? —preguntó furioso.

—No papa. Pero nos queda muy poco tiempo y nos quedaremos todos en Underground si no encuentro a Elea. Es mi prima.

—Si la conozco, ¿Pero como me sacareis?

Anna dió unos pasos hacia atrás y creó una bola de cristal que se transformó en una llave de inmediato. Cuando Tándalo abrió, Toby corrió hacia su hija. Sus ropas apestaban y le había crecido barba.

—¡Papa! —dijo de nuevo Anna. —Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

—Anna démonos prisa. —apremió Hoggle. —¿Cuanto tiempo queda?

La joven comprobó aterrada sus pocos quince minutos. Se transformó de nuevo en Raymond y corrieron a la entrada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Pero Raymond ¡mírame! ¡Soy más vieja! ¡Tengo 50 años! —gritó desconsolada en un momento de cobardía.

Raymond la miró sonriente.

—El amor no tiene edad. Así tengas 15 o 50 años él te amara de igual manera.

Sarah pensó realmente a lo que se iba a enfrentar. Jareth. No se daba cuenta hasta que punto esto era decisivo. Amó al Rey de los Goblins hacía 35 años y todas aquellas aventuras le parecían lejanas. Se sintió verdaderamente a salvo cuando vió de nuevo a Toby en su cunita; aunque con la duda de si había matado a su oponente o lo que demonios le hubiera echo.

Más tarde pensó en llamar a Hoggle para preguntar como estaba, pero una nueva amiga la llamó al telefono y fué corriendo en su busca. Cada vez estaba más liada en los estudios y no se acordaba de llamarlos hasta el fin de semana; y siempre salía en su tiempo libre. Cuando por fín se dió su primer beso ni siquiera recordó a monarca. Pero esa misma noche leyó _''El Laberinto'' _mientras lloraba, pues ya casi no se imaginaba nada, nunca inventaba una historia o aventura en el que ella fuese la guerrera. Esa noche si pensó en Jareth y en lo que él había echo por ella, en hacerla feliz. Él si era un hombre de verdad, pensó, no es como mi novio.

Pero cada vez menos leía el libro, aunque su mensaje estaba bien gravado a fuego en su memoria cada vez que veía a Toby jugar. Más tarde fué a la universidad, hizo más amistades, conoció el mundo y a su futuro marido. Cuando tuvo a su primer hijo temió que el Rey Goblin lo secuestrase por venganza. Pero Jareth nunca llegó y la decepcionó interiormente. Luego su hermano tubo a una hija y desapareció en la nada, y Sarah siempre creyó que Jareth tenía algo que ver. Cuando uno o dos años después tuvo a la suya propia, Karina y ella se juntaban para que las niñas jugaran juntas.

_Un dia en el porche, Anna llegó llorando y enseñando su dedito índice. Tendrí años._

—_¡Mamiiiii! —lloriqueaba la pequeña. —¡Un goblin me ha mordido el dedo!_

_Karina rió y cogió a su hija mientras Elea corría detrás de ella con la babita cayéndose._

—_¿Un goblin? ¿Otra vez? —preguntó Karina._

_A Sarah casi le da un infarto ¿Había dicho Goblins?_

—_¿Un goblin, Anna? —le preguntó su tia._

_Anna asintió enérgicamente._

—_Los goblins son malos y me hacen cosas malas. —lloriqueo. —A mi me rompen y me pierden las cosas._

_Sarah puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras cogía su hija y la sentaba en sus piernas._

—_¿Y tu mi vida? ¿Has visto algun goblin?_

_Elea sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._

—_Pedo solo un mimento. Luego desapadeció._

_Sarah subió a su cuarto y sacó la caja de musica._

—_¿Oís esto? Es la canción de amor más bonita del mundo. La compuso el Rey de los Goblins para una joven humana de la que se enamoró. —miró a Karina, que sonreía mientras escuchaba la musica. —Ella debía atravesar un gran laberinto para recuperar a su hermanito de las garras del Rey._

_Elea observaba fascinada a la muñequita girar; le parecía un hada o algo así. En cambio, a Anna ya no le parecía tan interesante como los anteriores 3 segundos. Asique empezó a sacarse mocos._

—_Y ganó ¿no? —preguntó Elea._

_Sarah rió nerviosamente._

—_Si te refieres a que consiguió salvar a su hermanito, la respuesta es SÍ._

_Las dos madres se miraron divertidas mientras escuchaban la música._

—¿Sarah? ¿Sarah? ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó Raymond.

—Si. Solo recordaba viejos momentos.

Raymond asintió y abrió la puerta...la sala estaba completamente vacía.

—¡¿Que?! —exclamaron sorprendidos.

—Solo hay un sitio por donde a podido ir. —dijo Sarah mientras miraba las escaleras ascendentes.

—No creo que haya ido _allí_…


	23. Tienes¿poder sobre mi?

**No me había dado cuenta de que este es uno de los ultimos capitulos! Si si, ya solo quedan dos o tres ;((**

**Pero bueno, alguna vez tendría que terminar. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que le han dedicado algo de tiempo para leer esta historia ¡muchas gracias!**

* * *

Jareth soltó un alarido desgarrador. Su piel se estaba volviendo cada vez más blanca y en su pelo aparecían ya unas extrañas e inusuales canas. No podía pensar nada más que en su sufrimiento.

—Jareth, aguanta. Mientras que todo este dolor te envuelva, sé que para tí nada tiene sentido, que... la diversión acabó. Pero descuida, yo… estaré… aquí… mientras tu mundo se derrumba. —le tranquilizó a proposito Elea; había sido muy raro decir aquellas palabras.

El Rey agonizante sintió que _''ya era la hora''_. Miró significativamente a Elea:

—Ha llegado la hora.

—¿Como?

—Debo marcharme.

—¿¡Pero que coño dices!? ¡No te vas a morir! ¡Te garantizo que no morirás!¡Estupido! —gritó exasperada y a punto del llanto mientras lo zarandeaba.— ¡Tienes que luchar hasta el final! ¡No mueras!

—¿Morir? Eso no entra en mis planes, querida mía. Debo ir a la sala de las escaleras, tu prima ha entrado.

Fue entonces cuando Elea, deseó que se le tragase la tierra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah se alejaba de la sala del trono con un mal presentimiento. Se detuvo.

—Raymond, debo subir allá arriba.

—No está allí, ya nunca sube allí. No desde la ultima vez.

—Pero debo subir. —contestó sin más.

El Goblin Alto no iba a detenerla, era su vida y su destino. Le soltó de la mano y cada uno corrió por su lado; Raymond en busca de sus amigos y la mujer en busca de un final.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sararh corría con esa capucha las retorcidas escaleras que la llevaban hasta la sala de Escher. A sabiendas a lo que se expondría, la subida se le hizo más lenta. Pero al final llegó.

Las escaleras giraban, empezaban y acababan todo inverso sin sentido y de todos los reverses. Allí estaba la gran sala que no había cambiado en 35 años. Contuvo el aliento:

Le había parecido ver dos cuerpos andando bocabajo. Aspiró el aire y empezó a correr por las escaleras. De repente alguien dijo algo:

—Al parecer nuestra heroína ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Pero ¿que harás ahora? No te leíste este capitulo. —rió Jareth.

Sarah se detuvo mareada. Aquella era su voz. Después de tantos años y tantas penurias, la voz de Jareth volvía a inundarla por dentro y le hacía sentirse como en una montaña rusa, sin saber que hacer o que reaccionar. Justo en el lugar donde creía que había acabado todo.

Tragó saliva y no dijo nada.

—¡Anna, por aquí! —gritó Elea, luego chilló.

Sarah estuvo a punto de gritar cuando por fin les vió: Jareth estaba sentado en una escalera boca abajo con su hija ¡encadenada!

Jareth achinó los ojos para ver mejor a Anna. Estaba rara, parecía más alta..

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —esperó respuesta. —Bien. Veo que vas disfrazada.—desapareció y volvió a aparecer a su espalda. Sarah se quedó helada. Deseaba no mirarle.

Elea se percató de los pies de su prima. Aquellos no eran ni sus pies ni sus zapatos. Aquellos zapatos de tacón solo podían ser de...

—Mama... —susurró.

Jareth oyó a la pequeña y la miró con dureza.

—¿Como has dicho?

Elea sonrió. Sarah se dió la vuelta lentamente y con la cabeza gacha. Cuando supuso que ya había mirado bastante el vestido de su hija y las botas de Jareth, alzó la cabeza…

Silencio.

Silencio absoluto.

Jareth estaba noqueado al igual que Sarah.

Las cadenas se rompieron mágicamente y Elea corrió fuera de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su madre acabaría con él, porque él era malvado ¿verdad?

Cuando por fin se acordó de respirar, Sarah cogió aire y se propuso empezar una conversación. Él sería demasiado orgulloso como para hablarle.

—Ho-ola—se trabó la lengua.

``Estupida´´ pensó.

Jareth seguía sin reaccionar, aun en blanco. Aquella era Sarah. ERA SARAH. No se lo creía, era un espejismo simplemente. ERA SARAH.

Había envejecido bastante, y ya tenía más de una arruga. Su rostro se había alargado y ahora era más alta.

—Hola. —repitió Sarah otra vez mientras se quitaba la capa bajo la atónita mirada de Jareth. Si de verdad la quería, debía relajarse ¿no?

—Veo que has vuelto.—dijo Jareth lo más altivamente posible.

—Anna me trajo para hablar con tigo.—dijo Sarah directa.—Y he venido.

Jareth no se relajó ni por un instante; estaba alerta e intentaba quedarse superior.

—¿Y de que querías hablar? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados, la barbilla muy alta y un tono engreído.

Sarah se fijó en todos los detalles de su figura. Era muy atractivo y masculino. Tal y como lo recordaba, salvo por unas canas.

—Sobre tí. —concluyó bajando la mirada.

—¿Sobre mí? ¿Quieres algo _más_ de mi? —preguntó casi con asco.

—Sobre la otra vez. —aun con la cabeza gacha.

Jareth puso una cara de asco falsa y saltó hasta una escalera central.

—¿Qué deseas ahora? ¿Rememorar viejos tiempos?

—No.

—Pues todo lo que pasó, pertenece al pasado. No hay forma de cambiarlo.

Sarah andó lenta y deliberadamente hasta él; hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

—Me he casado. Como ves, soy una mujer adulta y mayor. Tengo hijos y un marido.—Jareth estaba a punto de contestarle que le dejara en paz, cuando Sarah siguió, tomando las riendas de la conversación. —Cuando me fuí, me prometiste amor. —Jareth cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja. —¿Fue cierto,o fue un truco?

—No tengo tiempo para _eso_. —contestó mientras se giraba.

—¡Jareth! —los dos se dieron cuenta que era la primera vez que ella le llamaba así. —Jareth...pensé que todo fué un truco, pensé que todo era para que perdiera ese maldito trato y tu tuvieras heredero. —las lagrimas emergieron de sus verdes ojos. —Pensé que todo era una trampa, el baile, tus palabras, canciones y todo. —siguió sofocada. Jareth no soportaba verla así, pero mantuvo su rostro etereo. —Por eso te lo negé, te lo negé todo. Pero ahora necesito saber si aquellas palabras fueron reales. Necesito saber si...tienes poder sobre mi.

* * *

**¿Que le responderá Jareth? ¿Morirá nuestro rey preferido antes de que acabe todo? ¿Que pasará con Sarah? ¿Y con Anna? ¿Y con todo? Lo veremos en el proximo capitulo xD**


	24. La ultima batalla

**No se que decir sobre este capitulo. Es muy corto, pero tambien estoy alargando la historia lo más posible.**

**Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

Raymond corría al punto de encuentro con toda la prisa del mundo. De pronto oyó a alguien correr en su dirección y junto a Ludo y la parejita de gusanos se escondió en un recoveco.

—¿Ludo esconderse?

—¡Tssssshhh! —impuso el capitán.

—Estas de muy mal humor, Capital Goblin. —dijo Gusanita.

—¿Conque ahora cortejas al comandante este? ¿¡Eh!? —preguntó Gusanito al borde del histerismo.

—¡Por favor! Eres como un bebe.—contestó su esposa.

—¡Callaos!—repitió Raymond esta vez más abatido y cabreado.

—Oh, vamos, no es para ponerse así... —intentó consolarlo Gusanita.

—¡He perdido el trabajo de mi vida entera en las ultimas 13 horas! ¡Y ahora por vuestra culpa nos van a arrestar! ¡Todo por ayudar a una...HUMANA! ¡Nada habrá servido! —se lamentó Raymond.

—Nunca te pedimos ayuda. —observó Gusanito.

—Si ahora estas desobedeciendo al Rey es porque quieres.—siguió Gusanita.

—Bien dicho cariño. —Gusanito se acurrucó junto su esposa.

—Te quiero mi amor. —dijo ella enrollando su cola con la de él.

El capitán se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era una situación absurda.

—¡Oh! Se me olvidaba. —dijo ella de nuevo. —¿Te acuerdas cuando oliste los polvos mágicos del amor? —Raymond asintió. —Tu le dijiste a Anna sus primeras palabras de amor verdadero. Creo que deberías saberlo.

El capitán suspiró, volviendo a decir lo que había dicho antes.

—Eso era un hechizo. No la quiero.

—Ya lo sabemos. Pero es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado.—aclaró Gusanito.

Raymond no tuvo tiempo para pensar en las palabras del animal, pues alguien pasaba delante del recoveco. Se dió la vuelta desenvainando su espada y se encontró de golpe con...

—¡Elea! ¿que haces aquí? —preguntó él, sorprendido al máximo.

—Mi madre está con Jareth. Ellos lo solucionarán todo y...

—Y tu te quedarás en Underground de todas formas.-rió amargamente.-O alomejor te mandan con tu padre, quien sabe.

—Pero que ellos lo solucionen todo, no significa que mi madre se casé con él.

Raymond rió como diciendo ''pobre inocente''.

—Pequeña mía, el Rey no va a dejar escaparla de nuevo.

Fué entonces cuando Anna llegó con todo su equipo hasta donde estaban Raymond y los otros.

—¡Elea! —gritó eufórica. —¡Elea!

Anna fué a abrazarla con todo el amor del mundo, cuando Raymond se interpuso entre ellas.

—¿Pero...que?

—Si la tocas, todos vosotros volveréis a casa. Sarah incluida. Y no lo arreglarán.

Las dos primas se miraron de nuevo un poco apenadas. Pero al igual que antes, ninguna tuvo tiempo para nada, pues una horda de Goblins de todos los tamaños y formas inundó el pasillo en unos segundos.

Todo el mundo se miró y sonrió.

—¡A la cargaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó Sir Didymus con su bastón al viento.

Todos les siguieron con la mayor fé del mundo. El capitán usó su espada contra sus antiguos compañeros, Elea usaba utensilios contra ellos, Anna usaba su poder para avasallarlos, Sir Didymus hacía lo suyo, Ludo bramó para llamar a sus amigas rocas, Los Gusanitos se abrazaban dentro de un zapato de Hoggle, quien luchaba ferozmente con su dulce aroma. El raquitico Toby se defendía como podía.

Era el Caos.

oOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth estaba muy confuso. ¿Que debía hacer ahora? ¿Declararle amor eterno? ¿Y si la volvía a rechazar? No estaba dispuesto a sufrir otra vez y alzó la coraza.

—No tengo poder sobre tí. —concluyó alejándose.

Sarah se quedó parada en el sitio como si fuera una estatua de mármol. Sus lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas; no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Como has cambiado mi mundo...Rey de los Goblins.—dijo entre sollozos.—Tu ausencia y tu presencia me agotan.

Jareth se dió la vuelta y la miró. Ella recordaba la canción ¡la recordaba! Recordaba algo que era suyo, aunque fuese doloroso. Le recordaba a él.

—¡Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti! —le gritó Jareth, furioso. Sarah temía por su vida.—¡Por nadie moví las estrellas! —un trozo de escaleras se rompió, al igual que muchos más al compas de Jareth, que caminaba con los puños cerrados.—Has llegado demasiado lejos ¿¡Que más quieres de mi!?

El rey llegó de nuevo junto a la humana con presencia amenazadora y los puños cerrados mientras Sarah le miraba con el rímel corrido, pero le miraba a los ojos. Aquellos ojos...

—Tus ojos pueden ser tan crueles. —sentenció la mujer.—Al igual que yo puedo ser muy cruel.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un espacio de tiempo que les pareció una eternidad. Entonces, el reloj gigante dió una sonora campanada que hizo retumbar la sala entera desde los cimientos. El estruendoroso sonido marcaba que solo quedaban 5 minutos.

—Pero yo creo en ti. —dijo Sarah recuperándose del terremoto. —Si…creo en tí.

Jareth sintió un nuevo pinchazo en el pecho que marcaba que llegaba su final. Pero no le dió importancia, dado que Sarah le estaba hablando.

—Sarah...¿sabes cuanto...tiempo he esperado?

—35 años.—murmuró mirando sus pies.

—35 largos años en los que tu no te dignaste ni siquiera en llamar a ''tus amigos''; ni mucho menos saber como yo estaba, vivo o muerto.

—¡Pero para mi eras un monstruo! ¡Un rey cruel que quería robarme a mi hermanito! —se valentonó ella, pero luego retrocedió.—Pero después lloré. _Jareth, Rey de los Goblins_, yo... te quería. Durante años creí que todo estaba bien, que me sucedió algo inexplicable que no le ocurría a mucha gente, pues nadie viaja a otros mundos muy a menudo. Y luego estabas tu. _Jareth_, te quería en mi imaginación y luego supe que eras real ¿sabes como me sentí? Me sentí afortunada, _El Poderoso Rey de los Goblins_ se había enamorado de mí. Y durante el viaje a través del laberinto pensaba como podría impresionarte. Pero dudaba si querías a Toby o a mi. Sé que me quisiste... pero tambien se no es facil volver a unir los trozos de un corazón roto.

Jareth se había quedado de piedra cuando una nueva sacudida los pilló de imprevisto con dos minutos nada más. El rey calló al suelo malherido y Sarah calló junto a él.

—¡¿Jareth?! ¡¿Que te ocurre?!

Jareth gritaba de dolor e intentó tocarse el corazón, pues le ardía como mil demonios.

* * *

**PD: Paciencia para Rosesvankmajer, se que estas preocupada por Jareth xD**


	25. Las trece en punto

Elea acababa de clavarle un tenedor al ojo de un Goblin Mediano. Unos cañones silvaron al lado de la oreja de Anna e impactaron en la pared, resquebrejandola entera.

Aprovechando la confusión, Raymond echó a patadas a unos cuantos goblins de aquel pasillo. Todo el fregor de la batalla había pasado:

Los guardias se habían puesto unos encima de otros, la espadas no eran tan afiladas como para dañar a alguien, la mitad había desistido al ver luchar a su capitán y muchos goblins se habían dañado a si mismos por ser estúpidos.

Ahora solo quedaba Anna, que había echo aparecer una bola de cristal.

—…pues si aceptáis rendiros, podreís tener ese sándwich. —dijo la pelirroja imitando a Jareth. —Un sándwich delicioso…¿no es eso lo que deseáis?

La voz de Anna estaba siendo cautivadora, y un grupo de 20 goblins miraban la bola de cristal con los ojos como platos y con la baba cayéndose de la boca.

Pero quiso el destino, que Elea oyera esto. Alterada se dirigió a su prima con paso decisivo y tiró al suelo la bola de cristal, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos.

—¿¡Pero que haces!? —preguntó Anna enfadada.

—¡Era nuestro sánwich…!—se quejó un goblin.

—¡No hagas magia! Cada vez que la utilizas, Jareth se vuelve más débil y como sigas haciéndote más fuerte ¡morirá!

Anna puso los labios de morros.

—Bueno, el secuestró a mi padre y nos obligó a mi y a mi madre a pasar muy malos años. Ya es hora de que reciba su escarmiento.

Elea estaba horrorizada.

—¡Te daría una bofetada si no fuera porque te tocaría y se acabaría todo!

—Sabes que como te atrevas a pegarme, ya no hará falta que de depiles las ingles para verano. Te arrancaré yo misma los pelos uno a uno. —dijo sombría.

—¡Eres una…!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿no me digas que estas de parte de él?

—Yo…

—Te ha secuestrado y también secuestró a mi padre durante 16 años. Yo nunca he tenido padre por su culpa. Ya no me caía mal, pero desde que lo sé no le tengo ningún aprecio.

—¡Punto numero uno! —dijo Elea levantando el dedo índice. —¡Fuiste tu quien le pidió que me secuestrara! —hizo una pausa. —¡Punto numero dos! —puso cara de estar pensando. —Bueno, no se me ocurre nada…pero Anna, aunque yo tenga padre, el nunca tiene tiempo para estar con migo. En estos 14 años, no sé si ha estado 13 horas seguidas a mi lado. Jareth me gusta, me cae bien. —Elea dejó la conversación en el aire. —Asique no le hagas daño.

Las dos primas se miraron durante un largo rato.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó Toby a Aldrian desde una esquina.

Aldrian miró a Elea.

Muy despacio, la muchacha miró hasta la sala del trono allá a lo lejos y miró el reloj.

—Oh no…—y empezó a correr hasta ella.

Todos la siguieron.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOo

—¡Aaaah! ¡Sarah! —gritaba Jareth.

La mujer no sabía que hacer, asique no se lo pensó ni un momento le quitó las prendas superiores al soberano. No tuvo tiempo ni para admirar su torso, pues su colgante de Rey Goblin brillaba con mucha intensidad.

El grupo enteró llegó a la sala de Escher. Estaba medio destruida.

—¡Oh dios mio! ¿Que hago?

—¡Quítamelo ahora!

Sarah cogió el colgante con mucha fuerza y se lo arrancó del cuello a Jareth. El colgante voló por toda la sala hasta caer al vacío y perderse en el infinito. Aun así Jareth seguía gritando.

—¡Jareth! ¿Que ocurre?

Por unos instantes Jareth dejó de gritar.

—Muero. Cada vez que Anna se hace más fuerte a mi me quita vida, fuerza y poderes. A la ultima campanada...¡Aaaaah! —gritó nuevamente. Sarah le cogió una mano no enguantada y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el torso sin que se dieran cuenta.—...moriré y Anna será la nueva Reina de los Goblins. Necesito… necesito… o un heredero o una… alguien con quien compartir mi tron…¡aaaah! Alguien que protege Underground…¡Ahhhh!

Sarah no sabía que hacer, no sabía en que punto de la conversación estaban, pero daba igual. Le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?

Jareth gruñó de nuevo y vió unos escasos 50 segundos. Luego se dió cuenta que las ásperas manos de Sarah estaban entrelazadas con las suyas y se sintió mejorar. La mujer miró el reloj con apremio.

—Rápido Jareth. —le metió prisa a punto del infarto.

Jareth empezó a sonreír muy lentamente una sonrisilla endiablada que hizo que se le vieran los colmillos; Sarah no le veía la gracia a nada.

Entonces, el Rey de los Goblins liberó su mano derecha de la de Sarah y la puso en la nuca a la mujer. Muy muy despacio y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, empezó a enderezarse para dejar poco espacio entre sus caras.

Sarah comprendió sus intenciones. Sus narices se rozaron provocando chispas en el ambiente y ambos sonrieron. Iba a pasar. El reloj estaba punto de dar las campanadas. Toda la sala de Escher empezó a derrumbarse más y más con cada segundo. Pero eso a ninguno de ellos le importaba. Se habían perdido uno en los ojos del otro.

La mujer se terminó de acercar a Jareth... y se besaron.

El reloj empezaba a dar las doce ultimas campanadas mientras todo se derrumbaba. Sarah se recostó encima de Jareth mientras seguían besándose dulcemente, ambos lloraban de alegría.

* * *

**Corto el capitulo ¿no? Puede que dentro de un rato suba otro. Por compensación. **

**BESOOOOOO3**


	26. Amnesia

**Una cosa, en el capitulo anterior se me olvidó comentar que Anna no va a hacerle ningun daño a Jareth porque Elea lo aprecia. Nada más :D **

**Penultimo capitulo ;(**

* * *

En la otra parte de la sala, las dos primas saltaban de alegría.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido! —gritó Elea.

—¡¿Hemos?! ¡Te he rescatado! —anunció Anna euforica.

Todos reían excepto Aldrian, que veía como su madre de 50 años se estaba besando con un hombre mucho más joven que ella.

—¡Juntos por fin! —gritó Anna mientras abrazaba a su prima.

Raymond llegó demasiado tarde para impedir el abrazo. Anna y Elea se dieron cuenta muy tarde.

—¡Noooo! —gritó todo el grupo a la vez.

El Goblin Alto extendió la mano para intentar cogerlas, pero su mano se encontró con el aire.

Lo ultimo que vió Anna de Underground, fué el rostro contraído de Raymond y una sala de escaleras medio destruida con dos amantes en medio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elea abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Se encontraba en la habitación de su madre y estaba tirada en el suelo junto a su prima. Se incorporó muy lentamente con un terrible dolor de cabeza; los rayos del sol se filtraban por las persianas de la ventana.

Avanzó a gatas hasta su prima y la balanceó para que despertara. La pelirroja abrió los ojos muy agitada.

—¿Que...ha pasado? —preguntó con la voz cortada.

De repente, Aldrian se levantó de la entrada al antiguo cuarto de Sarah y llegó hasta ellas dando tumbos.

—¿Que es esto? —preguntó atemorizado.

Anna parpadeó un par de veces más. Se sentía muy cansada, como si llevara horas caminando. Y de repente una imagen muy fugaz de Jareth y Sarah besándose ¿Acaso había soñado a su tia besándose con un… tio extraño?

—¿Que estabamos haciendo? —preguntó al final.

Las dos adolescentes se pusieron de pie y caminaron por la casa silenciosamente. No se oía ni un alma. Entonces Elea llegó al antiguo cuarto de su madre y vió todos los peluches y cosas.

—Esto, esto... —cogió una figura de un hombre parecido a Jareth. —...¿que es lo ultimo que recordáis?

Aldrian se echó en la cama.

—A mama hablando con el espejo.

Anna frunció el ceño, como si aquella información fuera falsa.

Entonces Elea sacó el libro rojo de debajo de la cama y empezó a leerlo.

—Recuerdo que querías saber el final. Ella se vuleve a casa con Toby. —la joven abrió por una de las paginas finales: —_''Por increibles peligros, e innumerables fatigas, me he abierto camino hacia el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins...ciudad de los goblins...''_—la chiquilla saltó del suelo. —¡Mama!

Los dos se giraron para verla, sin comprender aun.

—¡¿No os acordaís?! —negaron. —¡Tu me enviaste a Underground y viajaste a través del laberinto para rescatarme! ¡Pero como querías que mama y Jareth se quedaran juntos, la llevaste allí!

Anna puso la cara rara.

—¿Que?

—¡¿Aun no os acordaís?! ¡Mi madre se besó con Jareth!

Aldrian rebotó en su silla.

—¡Es verdad! —los recuerdos empezaron a inundarle. —¿Que ha pasado?

—Anna me tocó y volvimos aquí. Acabamos de llegar.

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues estáis los dos locos.—he hizo además de irse.—Voy a ver donde está mama y todo el puto mundo…

—¿No te acuerdas de Tándalo, los Gusanitos, Hoggle, tus poderes, el concierto de T.G.K y el baile de mascaras? ¿No te acuerdas de Ludo?

—¿El del libro? —preguntó señalando un peluche igual a él.

—¡Exacto, pero...! ¡En la vida real! —Anna negó.—¿No recuerdas a Raymond?

De repente Anna empezó a recordar todo lo anterior y sin un segundo que perder, se sentó en el tocador. Puso cara de niña triste.

—Sarah, Jareth, os necesito. —dijo con una vocecilla.

Unos segundos después, apareció la imagen de Jareth y Sarah saliendo de los escombros totalmente reparables.

Sarah ( con el brazo de Jareth sobre su hombro ) se percató de su presencia.

—¡Oh, Anna! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Donde estáis?

—¡Mamiii! —gritó Elea. —Hemos vuelto.

Jareth se soltó de Sarah suavemente y se dirigió a ellos:

—¿Vuelto? ¿porque?

—Error mio. —dijo Anna levantando una mano.

—Mama...¿volverás a casa? —preguntó Elea mientras se sentaba en el tocador.

Sarah se acercó también a ellas con la mirada triste.

—Solo para coger mis cosas y...bueno, ya te enterarás cariño, este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Todo el mundo se quedó serio unos instantes. Pero no duró mucho.

—¡Mira Anna, ya puedo hablar! —gritó Tándalo saliendo a escena.

La pelirroja dió un brinco de alegría en la silla.

—¡Tándalo, eso es fantástico!-miró al Rey de los Goblins, aun con vergüenza. —Jareth ¿aun tengo poderes?

El Rey meditó unos instantes.

—Supongo que si, pero no tantos ni tan fuertes. Seguirás viendo a tus goblins guardianes si quieres saberlo.

—Entonces ¿esto es un adiós? —preguntó Gusanito.

—Claro que no, amigo, es un ''hasta pronto''. —dijo Sarah. —Ellos volverán a Underground alguna vez ¿verdad?

Aldrian, Elea y Anna se miraron de acuerdo.

—Mama vuelve pronto. —pidió Aldrian.

—Mañana estaré allí y hablaremos todos tranquilamente ¿de acuerdo?

Unos minutos después, cortaron la transmisión. Los tres estaban demasiado conmocionados como para decir nada, pues acababan de vivir la segunda parte de la legendaria historia. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras procesaban la información recibida.

Todo muy fuerte.


	27. Amor entre las estrellas

**¡Perond por tardar taaaaaanto en subir! No tiene perdón. Yo misma estaba todo el dia mal, recordandomelo. Pues aqui tienen el ultimo capitulo. Pero como amo tanto esta historia, subiré un Epílogo jajaja**

**En serio, espero que os guste este capitulo. Ya en el ultimo de verdad expresaré todo lo que pueda. Disfrutendlo.**

* * *

—''Los medios han informado que The Great Korneliouss se retira del mundo del espectáculo. Afirma que...''

Anna dejó caer la cuchara en el bol de leche mientras masticaba los cereales y suspiraba. Había escuchado esa canción cientos de veces en YouTube desde que la habían subido hacia… ¿12 horas?

_Pequeña Anna, ya te haces mayor_

_**Little girl Anna, you get up**_

_No hace falta un Laberinto_

_**No need for a Labyrinth**_

_Para demostrarte hasta donde puedes llegar_

_**You can go far**_

_Eres preciosa, baby_

_**You are precious, baby**_

_Aunque no tanto como Sarah (my love)_

_**But not like Sarah(my love)**_

_Eres valiente, baby_

_**You are brave, baby**_

_Y puedes llegar muy lejos_

_**You can go far**_

_¡Dejate guiar por tu sueños, nunca abandones tu lado infantil!_

_**Be guided by your dreams, never leave your child hand**_

_¡Lo vas a necesitar para sobrevivir en ese mundo de cristal!_

_**you'll need to survive in this world of glass**_

_¡Pero quiero que recuerdes una cosa, aqui tienes Underground, ya es parte de ti.!_

_**Remember one thing, here is Underground, and is part of you**_

_Lo siento,baby, por robar a tu papa._

_**I sorry, baby, for still your dad**_

_No lo hice queriendo (mentira) _

_**I did not wanting (lie)**_

_Era una necesidad._

_Espero que me perdones, por eso te he echo esta canción_

_**I hope you'll forgive me, so I made this song**_

_Para poder por fin hablandar tu duro corazón._

_**to soften his hard heart**_

—¿Korneliouss? —preguntó su madre. —¿Ese no era el que te gustaba?

Anna terminó de masticar y miró a su madre seriamente.

—Si.

Karina sonrió tristemente. Desde hacía un año más o menos su hija estaba muy seria e ida, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo todo el rato.

—¿Ya no te gusta? He visto que has tirado algunos posters suyos.

Anna suspiró de nuevo y cogió otra buena cucharada de cereales.

—Me gusta como canta, pero no me gusta él.

—¡Con que ahora no te gusta! ¿eh? Hace menos de un año me pedías ir a sus conciertos. Estabas tan loca por él… ¡Y ahora no te gusta! ¿no te alegra ahora no haber ido? Hemos ahorrado mucho dinero.

Anna apretó los dientes.

``Si hubiera ido me habría ahorrado un monton de problemas. ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si descubrieras por ejemplo que tu cantante favorito es el Rey de los Goblins que secuestró a tu padre? Imagínate mama a tu querido David Bowie en ese papel…¿Cómo te sentirías?

—Él no me gusta. Me gusta como canta, ya está.

Karina miró preocupada a su hija.

—¿Te pasa algo cariño?

—No me pasa nada.

Jack llegó a la cocina donde desayunaba su familia.

—¿Vienes Anna? —le preguntó.

—No. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —se levantó de su asiento. —Ya me contareis como os ha ido la búsqueda de niñera.

Karina le dió un beso a su hija y Anna le dio un besito en la nariz a su bebe hermano: Toby.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que visitó Underground por vez primera. La joven estaba sentada en las escaleras de un parque publico y esperaba a sus primos. Aldrian y Elea habían llevado bastante bien la separación de sus padres y Leo se quedaba con la custodia de la menor.

Anna le había rogado un millón de veces a su padre que volviera a casa y Toby las había rechazado todas. Y como odiaba a Jareth ni tampoco podía volver a la Tierra, el Rey de los Goblins le hizo noble y dueño de una finca en Underground.

Anna movía su anillo inquieta. Ella no le odiaba… pero tampoco le había perdonado del todo. El Rey de los Goblins le había echo toda clase de regalos, como esa canción, o cientos de vestidos. Un espejo para ver sus sueños… que Anna solo se había atrevido a mirar una vez y al ver ''su interior'' dio un respingo.

Por fin Anna dejó de mover su anillo al ver a sus primos aparecer para recogerla. Los tres iban a la vieja casa de los abuelos para pasar a Underground. Era una ocasión especial.

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoO

Sarah tenía la apariencia de una mujer de 25 años, por orden especial del rey. Sus manos temblaban de emoción y nerviosismo ante el tan esperado acontecimiento. Su hija se acercó a ella y le infundió ánimos con una sonrisa de alegría y unos ojos inundados de amor.

Al otro lado, su galante Aldrian con el rostro altivo. Detrás suya, su sobrina Anna. Por fin unas trompetas empezaron a sonar haciendo que todos dieran un respingo. De repente, las puertas se abrieron dejando paso.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la joven una fantástica sala con los techos de cristal abovedados a unos 50 metros de altos. Todo estaba decorado en arte barroco; tanto las columnas, las flores y los diseños .Todos los invitados se levantaron para verla: pudo distinguir a pequeños goblins, Goblins Altos y Medianos, hadas y elfos, enanos, silfides y una gran lista de criaturas extrañas.

Tenía la vista empañada de lágrimas por la emoción del momento.

Una suave música empezó a sonar y alguien le dió un pequeño empujoncito que la hizo avanzar.

Su vestido de novia era precioso; era blanco y ajustado con texturas. Cuando llegaba a la cintura se hacía más pomposo y echo de seda. Su pelo estaba recogido por un moño haciendo que algunos pelos ondulados cayéndose por todos lados. Su ramo de novia, eran rosas de colores vivos y su maquillaje era muy tenue, menos sus labios, que los habían maquillado de rojo pasión.

Sarah empezó a caminar por la sala con el rostro alegre mientras sus ojos lloraban. De fondo, sonaba al piano una especie de_ As the world falls down_ que hacía el momento más platónico y hermoso. Sarah miró la parte final del trayecto y vislumbró a su amado:

Allí estaba Jareth, perfecto y etéreo vestido de blanco. Sonreía.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de avanzar ni por un instante. Allí estaban sus sueños incumplidos, allí estaban todas sus esperanzas. Podría ser feliz en Underground junto a Jareth, por siempre, siempre jamás.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y siguió caminando hasta el altar. Había sido un tiempo extraño; tuvo que divorciarse y trasladarse al castillo de Jareth. Después de aquello, no supo como hablar ni responder ante él y murió de vergüenza. Pero como ahora aquella mujer le pertenecía, Jareth la hizo sentirse más cómoda mientras ella le conocía, pues el Rey lo sabía todo de ella.

Por fin Sarah llegó junto a su futuro esposo y se dieron las manos. El roce de sus dedos con los enguantados dedos de Jareth la hizo estremecerse de amor.

—Hoy nos reunimos para bendecir a la unión entre una humana y un goblin. —dijo una mujer vieja apareciendo delante de ellos. —Este matrimonio es la prueba y unión de dos mundos, este amor es puro y destinado a traves de los siglos. Asi pues... —un joven de pelo gris y piel verde trajo una copa de oro. —...bebed de esta copa—la mujer la cogió. —que simboliza vuestra vida juntos.

Jareth cogió la copa con sumo cuidado y bebió con una amplia sonrisa. Dulcemente le pasó la copa a ella con los ojos vidriosos y Sarah la cogió con delicadeza.

—Levantaos. —la pareja se levantó de la mano, Sarah estaba roja. —Y jurad ante todo Underground que vuestro amor será eterno.

La joven pareja se miró a los ojos llenos de dicha y felicidad. Elea estaba llorando de alegría junto a Hoggle, Sir Didymus y Anna. Aldrian se mantuvo sereno, pero lleno de felicidad.

—Juro que amo a esta mujer sobre todas las cosas, que siempre la he amado y por siempre la amaré. —anunció Jareth a punto de llorar y con la voz llena de amor.

Sarah no dejaba de llorar de felicidad.

—Juro que amo a Jareth, Rey de los Goblins y que nunca dejaré de amarle. Él me prometió mis sueños, sin saber que mis sueños eran él. Porque tiene todo su poder sobre mi.

La mujer sonrió y se levanto con los brazos en alto:

—¡Lo que _el laberinto_ ha unido, que nadie lo separe nunca! —gritó con fuerza.

Todo el mundo se puso a vitorear y a repetir la frase mientras soltaban pétalos de rosas. Jareth cogió a Sarah con una mano en la cintura y otra acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Juntaron sus labios y simbolizaron su amor eterno.

La gente empezó a gritar ''¡Vivan Jareth y Sarah!'' ''¡Vivan el rey y la reina!'' ''Vivan los reyes de Undeground.'' y saberse la reina de algo, dejó a Sarah conmocionada.

Anna estalló de aplausos de alegría y felicidad. Se percató entonces que detrás de Jareth estaba Raymond, limpio y bien peinado. Se rió de su apariencia.

Ludo también empezó a dar grandes palmadas de aprobación, Tándalo gritaba lo más que podía, Hoggle saltó de alegría, Sir Didymus echó su gorra al aire como en una graduación. Los gusanitos se dieron un beso.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Después de la cena, era la hora del baile. Los nuevos reyes de Underground lo iniciaron con _As the world falls down_ y luego con otras versiones lentas de otras canciones. Elea salió a bailar con su hermano.

Desde el inicio de la boda, Anna se había sentido un poco excluida y no había hablado con su tía y su nuevo tío (-¿Qué tal te va, tio Jareth…?) desde que les dió la enhorabuena. Pero es que no dejaban de besarse y mirarse, tocarse, hacerse caricias y susurrarse al oído palabras de amor; y le daba pena interrumpirlos. Supuso que no sería la única.

Llevaba puesto un vestido con mangas azules semitransparentes con forma de campana que empezaban en sus hombros, con una cinta a la altura de la axila. Su corpiño era de un azul más intenso y el vuelo del vestido (Creo que lo he descrito mal, pero no me sale de otra manera.) y era muy volátil.

Miraba melancólica a la pareja, recordando su aventura y deseosa de embarcarse en otra. Jareth le susurró algo a Sarah y Anna recordó sus primeras palabras de ''amor''. Justo en ese momento, alguien la sacó de su trance garraspeando la garganta.

—Va un barco a un muelle… y rebota.

Anna se dió la vuelta y descubrió al padrino de Jareth, vestido de forma similar que el novio. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Va un tonto de remate y …¡GOOOOOOOOOL!

—¿Qué…?

—¡Raymond! —sonrió y tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.—Oh dios mio...¡cuanto tiempo! No te veía desde… el día que nos conocimos. Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños. —dijo triste

El Goblin Alto se pasó la mano por el cabello, su coleta estaba bien peinada por una vez.

—He estado muy ocupado. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que no tenemos a una humana pelirroja que intenta salvarnos a todos.—los dos rieron.—Eres…más...alta.—Raymond parecía nervioso.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó la muchacha mirándose. —Yo apenas he notado la diferencia.

Raymond rió.

—Ahora eres una mujer. —Anna frunció el ceño y se sonrojó. Había olvidado que Raymond hablaba sin tapujos. El Goblin Alto se dió cuenta de la situación y se rió de nuevo. —Jajaja, pero aun una cria.

—¡Cállate...! —Anna le dió un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? ¿En Underground? —preguntó el joven de forma casual.

—Terminaré mis estudios y si no me sale nada o si no me siento a gusto...o si deseo volver aqui...si, volveré. Elea por el contrario lo tiene más que claro.—apuntó señalándola. —En cuanto cumpla los 18 vendrá aquí por siempre. Es una princesa.—suspiró.

Raymond observó a Anna. Apenas un año, pero estaba cambiada. Había un nostálgico brillo en sus ojos. Y que bonitos ojos. Raymond observó de verdad a Anna por primera vez: se fijó en su rostro, sus brazos, su busto, sus caderas, como le quedaba el vestido...

Y mientras, nuestra pelirroja miraba hacía otra parte.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —preguntó mientras le extendía la mano.

Anna recordó por un breve instante su propio baile con él, donde se besaron. Le cogió la mano sonrojada, ¡Ella nunca se sonrojaba! ¡Ni siquiera por un chico! ¡Nunca se sonrojaba! Llegaron a un lugar de la pista y se colocaron en posición de baile.

Anna colocó sus brazos y manos en la posición correcta; sentía un leve hormigueo en la piel que no supo identificar. Raymond, no muy dado a los bailes se sintió torpe y grande ante aquella joven, pero era solo su impresión. Miró sus pintados ojos castaños y sonrió. Ambos se sentían extraños, eran amigos, pero siempre se habían conocido en un ambiente estresante y a contrarreloj.

Empezaron a bailar al son de la música mientras se sonreían.

Anna se sintió plenamente feliz, sonriendo y girando con Raymond. Los dos giraban y giraban, como si les hubieran dado cuerda, como si estuvieran dentro de una bola de cristal. Los dos giraban junto con una canción agonizante y extraña. Ahora ninguno estaba hechizado y lo que lo que sentían era real.

Jareth se acercó a su querida reina:

—¿Y que te parece, amor? —le preguntó a su oído.

—¿El que? —respondió mirando a todas partes.

—Ellos dos. —Jareth la giró a una posición más correcta para ver.

Sarah contempló a su sobrina bailando lentamente con su padrino de boda.

—Pues que están bailando, ¿Insinuas que ellos dos...?

Jareth se echó a reir y la besó en los labios dulcemente, luego la hizo girar.

—Se que él cayó hechizado bajo sus encantos hace tiempo. —rió ante su chiste. —Pero no creo que pase nada más. El es un goblin y ella es solo la mitad…

—Ambos tienen mucha fuerza interior; son la misma cara de una moneda. —concluyó Sarah.

Jareth la besó y le susurró al oído:

—Hablando de fuerza interior...deberíamos irnos.

Sarah sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Aun no se había acostumbrado a tanto contacto íntimo con Jareth.

—¿Y la fiesta?

—No se darán cuenta. —le besó el cuello. —¿A donde quieres ir?

—¿Que a donde quiero ir? Llévame lejos. —le besó con deseos en sus finos labios. Jareth le correspondió al beso con ganas.

—¿_Donde_ _es lejos_?

—A las estrellas. —susurró Sarah en su oreja.

Jareth la estrechó más entre sus brazos y le volvió a susurrar al oído:

—Pondré nuestro amor entre las estrellas.

Entonces poco a poco, los nuevos reyes de Underground fueron desapareciendo de la sala de baile para empezar una nueva vida juntos. Allí empezaba la historia. Su historia.

* * *

**¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡QUE BONITOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA**

**Ya se me pasó... xD**

**Me extenderé todo lo que pueda en el epílogo, no ahora, porque estoy falta de tiempo. Quería agradecerles tanto que hayan leido está historia, no sabeis lo contenta que me pongo. Pongo un epílogo para, bueno, hablar más sobre Jareth y Sarah; que pasa despues de todo esto...**

**JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI**

**¿Y el momento reencuentro entre Raymond y Anna? LOL, ha sido un poco extraño. Los dos en plan de que no sabían lo que decir. ¿Y la canción? Me imagino la musica guay, estilo de los ochenta.**

**Y ya todo lo demas lo pondré en el epílogo :D**

**OSQUIEROOOOO!**


	28. Epílogo

**No se de que voy xD**

**El plan inicial era escribir esta historia con un punto y final, escribir este epílogo y que todo se acabase. Pero mientras lo escribía, se me vino a la cabeza una idea para una segunda parte. Solo sería eso, una segunda historia para darle más bidilla al asunto. Pero de todas formas, si veo que la segunda parte no continua, no tiene sentido escribirla o cualquier otra cosa, volveré a subir el Epílogo (llamandose Epílogo 1.1) en versión extendida.**

**Este epílogo, esta echo en tres fases:**

**1-Un breve resumen sobre lo que pasa un año despues.**

**2-Un inicio para la segunda parte.**

**3-(mi favorita) un breve Jareth/Sarah.**

**Esta es una de las razones por las que he echo una segunda parte, para poder escribir más sobre esta pareja sin perder la historia que he creado, porque en este epílogo es muy breve.**

**Y voy a aclarar una duda: Toby, el hermano de Sarah.**

**Entiendanlo, era un padre primerizo y feliz, cuando Jareth lo secuestró. Y aunque para él durase menos tiempo que para los mortales, se perdió la infancia de su hija. Normal que odie a Jareth. Cuando queda liberado, no quiere volver. Ahora Karina a podido conseguir pasar pagina despues de mucho sufrir, y no va a volver así como si nada -¡Cariño, ya he llegado! y que la mujer no sepa que hacer.**

**Por eso, yo creo que es mejor que sea noble en la corte goblin.**

* * *

Dándose poco tiempo para descansar, Sarah y Jareth tuvieron un bebe a los nueve meses de la boda. Sarah dió a luz a un niño precioso al que le pusieron de nombre Derek. Había sacado el color de ojos de su madre pero la forma de ellos de su padre, su pelo era suave, brillante y de color miel. Tenía una pequeña naricita y una gran sonrisa ¡estaba todo el rato riéndose!

Hubo celebraciones por todo Underground, y hasta los reyes de reinos vecinos se acercaron a ver al segundo bebe en toda la historia que era…_Medio Goblin._

Anna, como no, también fue a visitar al recien nacido junto a Aldrian. Elea estaba casi siempre en el castillo y a modo de ironía, llevaba siempre un traje parecido al de Peter Pan. Los dos primos se enamoraron del bebe al instante.

Por fin (y tras mucho esfuerzo) Anna consiguió perdonar a Jareth y este la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas ¡Ya os gustaría haber visto la cara de la pelirroja en ese momento!

Celebraron un gran banquete en honor al recién nacido. Sarah y Jareth estaban más enamorados que nunca y no tenían reparos en demostrárselo a todo el mundo. En secreto, Anna envidiaba a su tia por tener tanta suerte y aun ansiaba encontrar el amor. Pero era envidia sana.

La medio goblin sentía que aun le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, sentía que aquella aventura no era suficiente y que podía demostrarle más valentía a todo el mundo. Sabía que podía dar más de si.

Por eso viajó de nuevo a los pocos meses para comunicarle a su tia que la habían admitido en la universidad y que el próximo curso de iba a Brown. Aquella vez no todo fue divertido.

Había llegado a oídos del Rey de los Trolls la historia de la Medio Goblin y se interesó por lo ocurrido. Por eso viajó de incognito a la corte real de los goblins para saber de primera mano aquella historia.

Se disfrazó de Goblin Mediano y le sirvió una copa a Anna en una fiesta. La muchacha tenía cuidado de beber mucho, siempre recordaba la cogorza que se metió en la boda ¡Raymond tuvo que ayudarla a subir a su alcoba…! Anna no recordaba mucho de esa borrachera, pero tenía la sensación de haber pasado algo cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, algo que Raymond no decía. Pero como no decía nada, sería que no hubo pasado nada ¿no?

Entonces, divertida, le contó al ''sirviente'' sus hazañas y de su travesía por el laberinto. Entonces este maquinó un malvado plan.

Unos días después de irse el rey disfrazado, llegó una carta al castillo.

Anna no pudo verla, pero le informaron que el castigo por incumplir su trato sería un bebe.

—¿Toby? —preguntó sabia a que bebe se refería, pero ni Sarah ni Jareth iban a renunciar al suyo.—¿Mi medio hermano Toby? ¡Ni hablar!

Jareth la tranquilizó y le dijo que dispondría un ejército para la batalla. Eso tampoco convenció a la pelirroja, porque…¡Raymond iba en él! Y aunque no habían hablado ni cien palabras desde su llegada, era su amigo y no quería que muriese.

El mismo día que partió el ejercito, Anna partió al Aboveground. Se despidió de Elea, Aldrian, Tándalo, Sir Didymus y Ambrosius, Ludo, de Jareth, Sarah y del pequeño Derek siempre en los brazos de su mama. Que bonito era.

Y llorando a mares, se despidió de Raymond. Lo encontró montando su caballo en las cuadras.

—Hola.—dijo por detrás.

Raymond la miró sorprendido.

—¡Señora! —y se arrodilló.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó aun más sorprendida.

—Ahora usted y yo no somos de la misma clase y… le debo ante todo, respeto.

Anna lo miró unos instantes.

—Levántate de una vez. —Raymond lo hizo. —Quiero despedirme de ti. Antes de la batalla. —impulsivamente le dio un abrazo. —Esta prohibido morir ¿de acuerdo?

Raymond le correspondió el abrazo. Raymond suspiró muy despacio.

El abrazo estaba durando ya demasiado ¿verdad?

—¡Bueno!—dijo Anna despegándose, colorada como un tomate.—¡Tengo que irme! ¡JAJAJAJA!—_¿Risa nerviosa? Puede ser_.—¡Raymond, prométeme que no morirás!—pidió en tono que pretendía ser casual.

Raymond estaba un poco contrariado.

—Haré todo lo que pueda. —Anna iba a darse la vuelta corriendo, pero Raymond le cogió la mano. Entonces la acercó de un tirón y se la besó. —¿vale?

Anna sintió que se subían toooooodos los colores y que se quedaba noqueada.

—Va-va-vale.

¿Por qué tendría Raymond que ser así?

Anna miró de nuevo una vez más hacia atrás antes de perder al capitán completamente de vista.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Y porque no? ¿Y porque no iba a volver a Underground? ¿Qué más daba ahora todo?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Anna desde el cuarto de baño de su universidad, ¿Qué hacía allí si todos sus compañeros estaban… abajo?

Muy sencillo:

No encajaba. No encajaba en esa sociedad. Por lo menos no desde hacía 3 años. Su vida había dado un giro de 360º grados al volver del laberinto, ya no se sentía cómoda. El único que parecía comprenderla, era Toby, su hermanito pequeño.

Anna se sentía muy sobreprotectora con él, más desde que el Rey de los Trolls había amenazado con llevarse un bebe. Siempre que recordaba aquel fatídico dia, le daban escalofríos.

Estaba decidido: iba a volver al castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins.

Asique salió del cuarto de baño he hizo la maleta.

Le dejó un mensaje de voz a su madre y una nota a su compañera de habitación. Con todo le que tenía ahorrado volvería a Upper Nyack.

Volvería a Underground y esta vez… con intención de quedarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah estaba sentada en una fuente a la luz nocturna de la inmensa luna de Underground. De repente, oyó un sonido detrás suya.

—Amor mio…—dijo la humana mientras se fundía en un tierno beso con Jareth.

—Esta muy hermosa esta noche, mi reina. —dijo el monarca.

Volvieron a besarse de nuevo, un poco inclinados.

—Cuando Derek se haga más mayor, los cuatro recorreremos todo este mundo ¿verdad? Y me enseñarás sus maravillas.

—Claro que si mi reina, tu…—le besó el cuello.-yo…—le besó de nuevo el cuello y le siguió hablándole al oído.—Derek…—le mordió un poco el lóbulo y siguió hablando. —Elea…—le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.—Y nuestros 4 hijos.

Sarah no pudo aguantar más, y soltó una risotada.

—¿4 hijos? ¡Jajajaja!—Jareth se rió con ella y la trajo hasta si.—Está loco, Rey de los Goblins, si piensa que soy una maquina del amor.

Jareth se separó y alzó una ceja.

—Preciosidad, sé que eres una maquina del amor. —y la trajo de nuevo hasta sí.—Pero quiero que sepas… que yo también lo soy.

Sarah y Jareth se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

—¿Vamos a la cascada?-le preguntó la reina.

—Solo si tu lo deseas, mi amor.

—Ojala el Rey de los Goblins me llevara a la cascada. —se agarró a su cuello.—Ahora mismo.

Y tal como Sarah pidió, el Rey de los Goblins, desde siempre cumplía sus deseos.

* * *

**¡Que bonito final, coño!**

**Jajajajaja, quiero aclarar varias cosas.**

**El Rey de los Trolls será un personaje clave en la segunda parte. Si la hay.**

**Puse ironico que Elea fuese vestida de Peter Pan, porque ella no quiere crecer. Se pasa casi todos los dias en Underground, el reino fantastico que siempre soñó para ser una niña por siempre. Tampoco pienso que eso sea muy sano.**

**¡DEREK! ¿Os ha gustado el nombre? A mi me gusta desde que le puse el mismo a un personaje de un cuento que me inventé con 7 años. Ahora para mi es un nombre muy bonito y espero que si sigo adelante con la segunda historia tambien lo sea para vosotros :D**

**Raymond y Anna... bueno, no se si dejarlos juntos. Muchas veces pienso que hacen la mejor pareja del mundo, pero otras me digo que ni de coñ **

**Otra cosa es lo de nuestra pelirroja, que ahora que sabe lo que hay en el otro mundo, este le parece extraño e impersonal y solo desea volver a él para sentir la aventura en ella. Aunque eso le pueda traer muchos riesgos inesperados...**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han dedicado su tiempo a leer este mini historia basada en una de mis peliculas favoritas, en especial a Rosesvankmajer por todo lo que ha echo.  
**

**Recordad, por ultimo, que podeís y me hareis muy feliz si me mandais vuestros Reviews y Mensajes Privados (creo que se dice así) sobre lo que opineis y ayudeis a planificar la segunda parte o comentando esta.**

**Gracias por todo :,)**

**Marta.**


End file.
